La esperanza de volverte a ver
by Tavera
Summary: Sakura y sus amigos se encuentra ante un nuevo reto, acompañala a enfrentarlo porque el Consejo Oriental de Magia esta siendo lideriado por un ser malvado que cree firmemente que las personas sin magia solo pueden ser esclavos de los magos. S
1. Adiós Shaoran

"**La esperanza de volverte a ver"**

**Fan fict de Sakura Card Captor**

**Por Sonia Tavera P.**

**"La gente puede entregar su vida por muchas razones: por amistad, por amor, por un ideal. Y por estas mismas razones es que la gente mata."**

**(Película "Héroe")**

Antes de empezar no quisiera dejar pasar la oportunidad de comentarles que desde hace mucho tiempo he querido hacer un fanfict de esta maravillosa manga, pero la verdad cambie la historia muchas, muchas veces, simplemente no me gustaba como quedaba o no me llegaba la inspiración, vi varias películas japonesas y chinas con la esperanza de que eso me ayudara un poco, finalmente vi un par que me gusto mucho por lo que este fict esta bastante influenciado por Tarantino con su película del "Héroe", bueno ya estuvo bien de tanto rollo, no se si esto es lo mejor que puedo hacer pero es mi primer fict y quiero compartirlo con ustedes, claro que ya saben que los personajes son propiedad de las CLAMPS y que como muchas otras fans de Sakura quisiéramos que sus geniales autoras nos hicieran el gran favor de cambiar su opinión sobre no darle continuidad a su creación y nos sorprendieran un día de estos con la continuación de la historia. En fin sin mas rodeos aquí esta el fict.

**INTRODUCCIÓN**

_-- Espera, en un momento estaré contigo._

_-- ¡No quiero esperar! --_ Le grita Sakura dando un gran salto para caer en sus brazos y después darse un tierno beso, su primer beso de amor…

Tras esos bellos momentos donde Sakura confesó su amor a Shaoran cuando logró transformar a la carta vacío en la carta esperanza, Shaoran tuvo que volver a Hong Kong, pero mantuvieron el contacto a través de cartas y por teléfono, ambos estaban felices de por fin tener una relación y en ese momento, aunque la distancia dolía, la esperanza de volverse a ver los mantenía con buen animo esperando el momento en que nunca más se separarían.

Ninguno de los dos esperaba nada de lo que pronto sucedería, pero así debía ser, estaba predestinado, pues como decía Clow "no existen las casualidades solo lo inevitable".

**CAPITULO I. ADIOS SHAORAN**

En el estudio de la Mansión Li, sentada ante un amplio escritorio de madera con finos acabados y a la luz de una lámpara se encontraba la madre de Shaoran atendiendo sus asuntos, de pronto se escucha un golpeteo en la puerta de la habitación.

_--_ _Adelante Shaoran --_ Dijo levantándose de su escritorio y volteando hacia la puerta.

_--_ _Madre, me mando llamar ¿qué se le ofrece?_ _--_ Shaoran desde pequeño aprendió a dirigirse con el mayor respeto a su madre y jefa de familia.

_--_ _Si Shaoran, has recibido una invitación del jefe del Consejo Oriental de Magia para ser entrenado por el mismo, como sabrás eso es todo un honor ya que se dice que es el más grande hechicero de estos tiempos y normalmente no toma aprendices a su cargo. Por este motivo y siendo muy conveniente para tu futuro el que recibas sus enseñanzas deberás ir a China_.

Shaoran se sorprendió y recibió esta noticia con gran agrado pero luego cayó en cuenta de que un entrenamiento puede durar mucho tiempo. _--_ _Sí madre_ – vaciló un poco antes de continuar – _Madre ¿cuánto durará ese entrenamiento?_

La madre de Shaoran dejó en el escritorio los papeles que traía en las manos y volteó la vista fijamente a los ojos de su hijo – _Serán 10 años hijo. _

_--_ _Como usted ordene madre. _— Mientras su boca accedía por su cabeza sólo pasaban pensamientos tormentosos _--_ _¡Diez años¡No es posible! Esperaba poder irme a estudiar a Tomoeda el siguiente año para estar con Sakura, no se si ella pueda entenderlo pero no tengo más remedio que obedecer_ – aunque a veces no comprendía las ordenes de su madre y él no deseaba obedecer pues eso significaba retrasar sus planes para volver al lado de Sakura, sabía que ella tenía alguna poderosa razón para semejante orden.

_--_ _Saldrás esta misma tarde, el Sr. Wei ya preparó tu equipaje, él te acompañara._

_--_ _Se hará como usted quiera. ¿Algo más?_

_--_ _Sí, una cosa más, cuídate mucho hijo._

Ese gesto de amor desconcertó un poco a Shaoran, su madre era una mujer muy seria y no acostumbraba esas demostraciones de afecto pero siempre ha sabido que aun con esa apariencia lo amaba profundamente.

_--_ _Sí madre_.

Shaoran salió del estudio y se dirigió rápido a su cuarto. Mientras su madre volvía a sentarse en su escritorio y con su fina y delgada mano pálida hacia una seña al Sr. Wei para que se acercara.

_--_ _Sr. Wei se lo encargo mucho._

_--_ _¿Esta segura de lo que piensa hacer? Es muy peligroso ese hombre y seguramente lo influenciará._

_-- No crea que no lo he pensado, pero estoy decidida… -- _El Sr. Wei bajo la cara en señal de respeto de su decisión, sin embargo se le notaba la preocupación en su rostro, para tranquilizarlo la madre de Shaoran continuó con firmeza _-- No tema Sr. Wei todo saldrá bien, el oráculo me la ha mostrado, es el destino de mi hijo ir allá y no hay nada que hacer al respecto. _

_--_ _Entonces haré mi mejor esfuerzo por cuidarlo lo mejor posible_. _-_– Dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

_--_ _Se lo agradezco._

Mientras tanto, cuando Shaoran llegó a su cuarto sacó una hoja y una pluma, se tumbo sobre su cama y escribió.

_ Mi querida Sakura: _

_ Espero que te encuentres muy bien, te escribo esta carta porque hoy mi madre me ha pedido que vaya a China a entrenar mi magia, será por un largo tiempo y no podré verte mientras este allá,_

_ pero desde donde este te seguiré escribiendo y te llamaré cuando pueda, no olvides que…_ _--_ hizo una pausa porque aún le resultaba penoso ese asunto de decir sus sentimientos _--_ _...que te quiero. _

_ Por favor cuídate mucho y prométeme que me esperaras ¿me lo prometes?_

_ Atte. Li Shaoran._

Cuando terminó de escribir la carta salió apresurado en busca de Mei Lin. Ella se encontraba alimentando a un pajarillo que revoloteaba agitando sus alas dentro de su amplia jaula en el patio de la casa.

_--_ _¿Qué pasa Shaoran? Te ves muy triste. _— Dijo ella cerrando la puerta de la jaula cuando terminó de colocar el alpiste.

_--_ _Hazme un favor quieres_.

_--_ _Si ¿cuál es?_

_--_ _Tengo que salir de viaje y no tengo tiempo para mandar esta carta, por favor hazla llegar a Sakura_. _-_– Le extendió la mano para darle la carta y Mei Lin la recibió.

_--_ _Sí, no te preocupes que yo se la enviaré, pero ¿a dónde vas a ir y por cuánto tiempo?_

_--_ _A China, mi madre me envía a entrenar con el jefe del Consejo, … me voy por 10 años._ _--_ dijo bajando la mirada.

_--_ _¿Que qué¡¿Diez años! Eso es demasiado tiempo¿cómo se te ocurre irte tanto tiempo¿Qué va a pasar con Kinomoto? -_– Dijo con expresión de asombro.

_--_ _Mei Lin, créeme que no tengo otra opción, tú sabes que yo quería estar con Sakura más que nada en el mundo pero tengo que obedecer a mi madre. _— Dijo levantando la mirada y con un dejo de enojo pues al fin y al cabo Mei Lin muy bien sabía que no había nada que deseara más que estar cerca de Sakura.

_--_ _Perdón, debí imaginármelo,_ _ahora veo porque estas tan triste, yo hablaré con mi tía para que no te obligue a ir._** -– **Dijo comprensiva.

_--_ _No lo hagas, aunque no quiera ir, mi madre no me lo pediría si no lo creyera estrictamente necesario, lo mejor es que vaya y trate de terminar mi entrenamiento cuanto antes._

_--_ _Digas lo que digas no es justo, bastante me costo que esa atolondrada de Sakura se decidiera a contestarte para que ahora se tengan que separar tanto tiempo. _**–- **Frunció el cejo.

_--_ _Mei Lin... no lo hagas más difícil por favor._

_--_ _Esta bien Shaoran pero prométeme que te cuidarás y me escribirás._

_--_ _Lo prometo._

_--_ _Te acompañaré al aeropuerto._

Esa tarde en el aeropuerto...

_--_ _Espero que todo salga bien y regreses pronto y no te preocupes que yo entregaré tu carta a tu amada. _— Sonrió.

_--_ _Mei Lin baja la voz que te pueden escuchar_ _--_ se sonrojo.

_-- Ja, ja, ja¿acaso no es cierto?_ _--_ ríe con alegría.

_--_ _Adiós Mei Lin_ _--_ dice Shaoran mientras pasa a la sala de abordaje.

_--_ _Adiós Srta._ _--_ dice el Sr. Wei siguiendo a Shaoran.

_--_ _Adiós, cuídelo mucho Sr. Wei_ _--_ dice Mei Lin mientras agita vigorosamente el brazo para despedirse.

Ya en China Shaoran fue recibido en el aeropuerto por Tao Jing, mano derecha de Quin Xan, a quien muchos llamaban el Emperador de la Magia. Tao era un hombre de unos 27 años, su largo cabello negro que llevaba recogido en una coleta reflejaba la luz del sol, su tez era apiñonada con rasgos finos y con un cuerpo bien formado, esbelto pero con músculos bien marcados, de una altura aproximada de 1.80cm, daba la apariencia de ser una persona confiable.

_--_ _Bienvenido a China joven Li. Yo soy Tao Jing._

_--_ _Mucho gusto Sr. Jing_ _--_ dijo muy serio haciendo una reverencia.

_-- Supongo que usted debe ser el Sr. Wei¿correcto?_

_--Así es Sr. Tao. _

_-- Mucho gusto –_ dijo por cortesía _– la Sra. Li nos informó que usted acompañaría al joven Li durante su entrenamiento, me gustaría aclarar desde ahora que mientras dure este usted será un mero observador ¿de acuerdo?_

_-- Correcto._

_--Bien, me da gusto que lo comprenda._ _El maestro Xan me encargó que los llevara a la que será su casa durante el entrenamiento. _

_--_ _¿me llevará a conocerlo? — _Dijo Shaoran impaciente.

_--_ _Lo siento pero eso no será posible por ahora, el maestro solo lo entrenará hasta que usted sea digno de ello._

_-- ¿Y cuándo puedo considerarme digno de conocerlo?_

_-- Primero deberá demostrarlo en el entrenamiento que llevará conmigo y sólo entonces el maestro Xan lo recibirá._

_--_ _Entiendo --_ se desilusionó un poco, eso significaba que no podría adelantar el entrenamiento para volver antes.

_-- Pero síganme por favor el chofer nos espera en la puerta._

Sin más contratiempos siguieron a Tao hasta el auto que los esperaba para seguir su camino.

Unos días mas tarde en la habitación de Sakura...

_--_ _Sakurita, Sakurita, despierta, estas teniendo una pesadilla otra vez. --_ La mueve con todas sus fuerzas el pequeño Kero.

_--_ _¿Qué... qué pasó? _— Abrió los ojos y se incorporó para quedar sentada sobre su cama.

_--_ _Tenías otra pesadilla Sakurita pero por más que traté no podía despertarte. _— Dijo Kero revoloteando frente a ella.

_--_ _No fue una pesadilla Kero, la carta sueño me estaba mostrando algo pero con el susto que me diste no puedo recordar de que se trataba, tengo un mal presentimiento._

_-- ¿qué preferías que te dejara ahí quejándote sin hacer nada? Además aunque te has vuelto muy poderosa Sakurita aún no controlas del todo tus premoniciones._

_--_ _¿Crees que debería pedirle a la carta que me muestre lo que me enseñó en sueños?_

_--_ _Lo harás después porque ahora debes correr sino quieres llegar tarde._ _--_ Le dijo señalando el reloj.

_--_ _¡Ahhhhhh¡Ya son las 7:30¡Voy a llegar tarde¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? _–_-_ grita parándose de un salto para inmediatamente ponerse el uniforme de la escuela y luego bajar corriendo al comedor.

_--_ _Buenos días mamá,--_ dice mirando el retrato de su madre mientras se sienta _--_ _buenos días papá, buenos días hermano. _

_--Buenos días hija, come pronto tu desayuno porque se enfría. – _Dijo el amable Fujitaka con una sonrisa mientras lavaba los trastes sucios pues su hijo y él habían terminado ya de desayunar.

_-- Buenas tardes monstruo, los monstruos como tu siempre llegan tarde a la escuela --_ se burla Toya preparándose para salir de su casa.

_--_ _¡Hermano! --_ Grita Sakura para zambullirse su desayuno en dos bocados y salir corriendo tras su hermano. En el camino se encuentra con el gentil Yukito quien como todas las mañanas le lanza un dulce a Sakura antes de despedirse y ella patinar muy contenta hasta llegar a la escuela.

Llegando al salón de clases se encuentra con Tomoyo que la esperaba dentro del salón.

_-- Buenos días Sakura --_ dice Tomoyo con una gran sonrisa.

_--_ _Buenos días Tomoyo_ _--_ le sonríe también.

_--_ _Por poco no llegas a nuestra primera clase del semestre._

_--_ _Ni lo digas Tomoyo, me quede platicando con Kero sobre un sueño y cuando vi ya era tardísimo --_ se ríe tímidamente Sakura.

_--_ _¿pues qué soñaste? — _le pregunta acercándose más a ella para que no pudieran escucharlas sus compañeros de salón.

_--_ _No lo recuerdo_ _--_ dice con una gotita en la frente mientras toma asiento _--_ _pero no fue un sueño cualquiera, fue una premonición que me dejó preocupada._

_--_ _¿y qué piensas hacer?_ _--_ le dice intrigada.

_--_ _Voy a consultarlo con la carta sueño._

_--_ _¡Que inteligente eres¿Puedo acompañarte?_

_--_ _Claro Tomoyo, estaba a punto de pedírtelo._

_--_ _¡Qué bien¡Hoy tendré el placer de grabarte con uno de mis vestidos! _

_--_ _Tomoyo --_ dice Sakura apenada.

Más tarde...

_--_ _Estoy lista para acompañarte --_ dice Tomoyo mientras alcanza a Sakura en la puerta del colegio _--_ _ya avise a mi madre que hoy te acompañaría a tu casa y no tardarán en llegar a tu casa mis guardaespaldas con mi camioneta llena de mis nuevos diseños para ti._

A Sakura le salió una gotita en la frente, bueno de que se sorprendía si siempre Tomoyo salía con esas cosas. _--_ _Gracias Tomoyo --_ Empiezan a caminar rumbo a la casa de Sakura.

_-- ¡Ya llegue!_ _--_ grita Sakura entrando a casa con Tomoyo.

_--_ _Que bueno que llegaste Sakura, ah, hola Tomoyo me da gusto que nos visites_ _--_ dice Fujitaka con una sonrisa desde la cocina.

_--_ _Vamos a estar en mi cuarto papá._

_-- Esta bien Sakura pero antes de subir revisa la correspondencia me parece que hay una carta especial para ti._

_--_ _Sí, gracias papá --_ Sakura se dirige a la mesita que esta cerca de la sala y empieza a revisar la correspondencia, encuentra una carta de Shaoran lo que la pone muy feliz.

_--_ _¡Es de Shaoran! --_ abraza la carta cual si fuera el tesoro más preciado que tuviera, luego agarra a Tomoyo de la mano y suben corriendo las escaleras hasta su cuarto abriendo la puerta rápidamente y votando al pobre de Kero que se encontraba jugando videojuegos.

_--_ _Hola Kero_ _--_ dice Tomoyo desde la puerta.

_--_ _Hola Tomoyo --_ dice mirando estrellitas a su alrededor _--_ _¡Sakura ten más cuidado!_

_--_ _Lo siento Kero_ _--_ dijo recogiéndolo del suelo _--_ _es solo que estoy un poco emocionada._

_--_ ¡_Pues con esas emociones me vas a matar!_

_--_ ¡_No exageres!_

_--_ _¿vas a leer tu carta¿Quieres que te dejemos a solas?_— Interrumpió Tomoyo oportunamente antes de que se volviera en toda una discusión.

_--_ _No muchas gracias Tomoyo, eres mi mejor amiga y puedes quedarte a escuchar lo que dice._

Sakura abre apresurada el sobre para empezar a leer.

_--_ _Se puso a leer_ _– _Dijo Kero con ojos de plato _--_ _¿Qué no piensas saludarme? Todavía que me votas. _

_--_ _No es eso Kero_ _--_ sonríe con una carita de complicidad _--_ _solo que esta muy emocionada para eso ahora._

_--_ _¿Por qué¿De quién es la carta? No me digas que es otra carta del mocos _— Inquirió Kero bajando una ceja.

En eso Sakura empieza a llorar y se tira a los hombros de Tomoyo.

_--_ _No es para tanto Sakurita, si te disgusta que le llame mocoso no lo vuelvo a hacer pero por favor no llores_ _--_ le dice Kero preocupado acercándose a ella.

_--_ _No es eso_ _--_ gime _--_ _Shaoran se va a China y no lo veré en mucho tiempo, no quiero, no lo podré soportar._

_--_ _Sakura_ _--_ Tomoyo la abraza consolando a su amiga.

Con semejante noticia Sakura se olvidó por completo de lo que tenían planeado hacer, la noticia le había caído como un balde de agua fría y se sentía sumamente triste, por suerte Tomoyo estaba ahí para consolarla en esos momentos tan difíciles, pero ¿eso sería lo que la carta sueño le mostró? y ¿qué pasará ahora que tendrá que estar separada de su amado por tanto tiempo¿Podrá resistirlo? Quizás lo descubriremos más adelante.


	2. El viaje a China

**CAPÍTULO II. EL VIAJE A CHINA**

Pasaron los meses, poco a poco las cartas de Shaoran eran más escasas y ni hablar de llamadas, no podía darse ese lujo mientras entrenaba, sería perder el tiempo en cosas vanas o eso le hubiera dicho el maestro Jing. Cuando pasaron 5 años llegó la última carta que recibió Sakura de Shaoran, decía que no le escribiría más por un largo tiempo porque al fin había conseguido entrenar con el maestro Xan, y si antes era difícil tener tiempo para comunicarse con ella ahora le sería casi imposible, es por eso que debía hacerlo, le rogaba que lo disculpara y que esperara porque pronto estarían juntos otra vez, pero paso el tiempo y ese momento nunca llegó, Shaoran no volvió a escribir, no llamaba y él tampoco recibió ninguna de las cartas que Sakura le mandaba.

Sakura poco a poco fue dejando su tristeza encerrada, después de todo, si Shaoran no había vuelto en 12 años ¿qué le garantizaba que tuviera esa intención, no contesto sus cartas, nunca volvió a llamar, simplemente desapareció. Ella no podía seguir esperándolo, su corazón ya estaba destrozado, más aún después de la misteriosa muerte de su padre, ella había jurado encontrar la verdad y vengarse, se había refugiado en la magia pues era lo único que verdaderamente le daba satisfacción y consuelo, se convirtió realmente en una poderosa hechicera y no solo poderosa, no, también en la más hermosa, su belleza era por todos reconocida, llevaba el cabello largo como su madre, media 1.77m y su figura era la de todo una modelo, ahora era una arqueóloga como su padre lo había sido, de vez en cuando actuaba para su amiga Tomoyo que era una cineasta de talla internacional que usaba sus propias creaciones para que sus actores las usaran. No aceptaba salir como protagonista porque la magia requería de cierto anonimato, a pesar de eso ya contaba con cierta fama por sus papeles secundarios.

Una tarde que Sakura regresaba a su casa después de una extenuante jornada de trabajo Sakura entraba en su vieja casa que compartía con su hermano Toya pues su padre se la dejo a ambos como herencia. Se quito los zapatos y se colocó las pantuflas, camino a la cocina para servirse un poco de agua y luego se dirigió a la sala para sentarse a descansar un rato, quizás vería un poco de televisión pero en eso sonó el teléfono, Sakura sin prisa levanto el auricular para atender a la llamada de un viejo amigo al que hace tiempo no veía.

_--_ _Querida Sakura ¿cómo estas?_

_-- Eriol que gusto escucharte_ _--_ a pesar de que las circunstancias la habían vuelto una chica dura y desconfiada seguía manteniendo sus buenos sentimientos hacia sus amigos.

_-- Lo mismo digo._

_--_ _Hace tiempo que no hablabas ¿qué te has hecho?_

_--_ _Ya tendremos tiempo de platicar sobre eso por ahora es necesario atender asuntos más urgentes aunque te aseguro que he estado al pendiente de ti como siempre._ – Sonó Eriol con su característica voz misteriosa.

_--_ _¿Asuntos urgentes, espero que no sea nada malo._

_--_ _Temo decirte que se trata de algo que no te gustara, pero aún así te lo diré en cuanto podamos vernos en persona._

_-- Eriol sabes que no me gustan tus misterios, preferiría que me lo dijeras ahora mismo si no te importa._

_-- No es un asunto que pueda tratarse por teléfono. Por eso requiero si te es posible que me visites en mi nuevo hogar._

_-- ¿Tu nuevo hogar¿Cuándo dejaste Inglaterra?_

_-- Hace un mes y medio Sakura, las investigaciones sobre los sucesos mágicos que ocurrían aquí me resultaban complicadas desde allá._

_-- Vaya que suena urgente, si tuviste que dejar Inglaterra que tanto te gusta para poder investigar en ese lugar deben ser serios los problemas relacionados con la magia allá ¿No?_ _¿De eso se trata todo esto?_

_-- Pues sí, en parte, eres muy perspicaz, pero este asunto mágico tiene que ver especialmente contigo._

_-- Eriol ¿Por qué no te dejas de rodeos y me lo cuentas ya? Siempre que has solicitado mi ayuda para asuntos mágicos me has adelantado de que se trata ¿Por qué ahora no lo haces? Al menos que… al menos que se trate de mi padre. _— Sakura empezó a ponerse nerviosa y urgida por que Eriol le confirmara aquello — _Dímelo Eriol¿se trata de mi padre verdad?_

_-- No quería adelantarte nada de esto, pero como veo que ya no eres la misma niña ingenua a la que podía ocultarle cosas te tengo que decir que son ciertas tus sospechas_ – hizo una pequeña pausa para respirar hondo y continuo _--ya sé quien mato a tu padre._

Sakura se quedo helada y una lagrima se derramo por su mejilla _-- ¿quién fue¡Dímelo!_

_-- Te lo diré cuando llegues a China._

_-- ¿Cómo? _— Se sorprendió.

_-- Si Sakura mi nuevo hogar esta en China, los asuntos de los que te hablo son muy serios así que requeriré de tu presencia por un largo tiempo, prepárate, no te lo pediría si no fuera necesario._

_-- ¿Por qué no me lo dices ahora¿Qué misterio te traes¡Sabes que llevo dos años buscando a su asesino y ahora que lo sabes ¿no quieres contármelo¿Por qué Eriol?_—dijo perdiendo los estribos.

_--_ _Ten paciencia, te dije que te lo revelare pero todo a su tiempo._

Sakura no quería esperar, ansiaba tanto llegar al final de todo este asunto que con gusto se hubiera aparecido en China al instante pero eso sería algo atrevido, así que sabiendo que no podría sacarle nada más a Eriol si no accedía a lo que pedía se resigno _--_ _Muy bien Eriol preparare lo necesario para viajar ¿cuándo será?_

_-- Pasado mañana._

_-- Hasta entonces. -- _colgó el auricular.

_-- Yo iré contigo --_ dijo Toya _-- No dejare que un monstruo como tu vaya a ese lugar y lo destruya todo._

_-- Hermano --_ dijo volteando a verlo con sorpresa _-- no sabía que escuchabas, no es necesario que vayas yo se cuidarme sola y por milésima vez te digo que ¡No soy un monstruo!_

_-- No hay discusión, iré contigo. — _Insistió Toya desde el vestíbulo, le dirigió la mirada a Tomoyo que había llegado justo a tiempo para oír la conversación por lo que Toya la había acompañado hacia donde se encontraba Sakura.

Sakura sabía que Toya siempre se preocupaba por ella y que no habría manera de disuadirlo _-- Muy bien entonces, me acompañaras junto con Yukito y Kero._

_-- Yo también voy --_ dijo Tomoyo.

_-- Tomoyo_, _perdón, pasa por favor, siéntate a mi lado --_ se percató Sakura de que había presenciado la escena y curiosa le preguntó _-- ¿qué haces aquí?_

_--_ _Vine a invitarte a participar en mi nueva película—_le dijo mientras se acercaba y se sentaba a su lado _-- y no pude evitar escuchar tu conversación con tu hermano, déjame ir contigo._

_-- Pero Tomoyo..._

_-- Nada de peros, yo no estaría tranquila sabiendo que mi mejor amiga esta tan lejos, además puedo darme el lujo de preparar mi película en donde quiera ¿qué dices¿Me dejarás acompañarte?_

_-- Esta bien Tomoyo puedes venir, gracias por preocuparte tanto por mi. — _Le sonrío.

_-- ¡Que emoción¡Iremos a China!_

Mientras tanto en China...

_-- Sakura --_ pensaba Shaoran en la soledad de su habitación _-- hace tantos años que no nos vemos, creo que te olvidaste de mi, no me esperaste, yo no podía escribirte pero tu simplemente dejaste de escribirme de un momento a otro¿habrás encontrado a alguien más?…-- _sacudió su cabeza _-- ... no, me rehusó a pensarlo._

Los golpes a la puerta interrumpieron sus pensamientos.

_-- ¿Quién es?_

_-- Soy Tao Jing_

_-- Pasa por favor._

_-- Vengo a avisarte que el maestro Xan quiere verte._

_-- Enseguida iré._

_-- No tardes, sabes que no le gusta que lo hagan esperar._ _--_ mientras sale de la habitación.

Shaoran termina de acomodarse su atuendo, aquel atuendo tradicional en su familia le sentaba a la perfección, el paso del tiempo lo había vuelto un joven muy apuesto, su cuerpo atlético bien marcado y su espalda ya ensanchada lo hacían lucir un gran porte, ahora medida cerca del metro con noventa centímetros. Una vez vestido salió en dirección al Consejo Oriental de Magia, la puerta del salón estaba abierta y cuando Shaoran entro por ella escucho a Xan que le pedía que se acercara. Xan era un hombre mayor algo robusto con el cabello cano que lo llevaba largo y haciendo juego a su larga barba que tapaba su boca solo dejando al descubierto su prominente nariz, su tez era blanca, sus ojos negros penetrantes, de una altura de 1.87m, sin embargo a pesar de su edad (unos 65 años) se mantenía erguido y no daba muestras de la menor debilidad posible.

_-- Aquí me tiene maestro --_ le dijo haciendo una reverencia.

_-- Li, tu entrenamiento conmigo termino hace tiempo, no hay nada más que yo pueda enseñarte, sin embargo tus servicios me siguen siendo útiles, aprecio mucho que hayas decidido quedarte unos años más. – _Dijo Xan acomodado desde su sillón en la sala central del Consejo Oriental de Magia.

_-- No podía ser de otra manera. _

_-- Pues bien, como sabes, en mi cargo de jefe supremo del Consejo Oriental de Magia me he propuesto traer el equilibrio y unificar a todos los magos de oriente._

_-- Lo sé maestro. — _Dijo convencido.

_-- Últimamente han aparecido grupos de magos rebeldes, que quieren impedir que ese sueño se vuelva realidad._

_-- No debe quitarle el sueño eso maestro, el Consejo es la organización más poderosa de la magia._

_-- Eso es cierto pero… --_ carraspeo un poco _-- ...los aprendices menores de la magia me son leales y se han encargado de las rebeliones de menor importancia, hemos sometido a todos los magos que se han resistido, pero hay tres poderosos magos con los que no han podido y que se han propuesto asesinarme._

_-- Usted es el mago más poderoso, aunque trataran no podrían con usted._

_-- No les daré menos importancia._

_-- Disculpe mi atrevimiento, fui un tonto. — _Inclino la cabeza en señal de respeto.

_-- Bien, es por esto que te he mandado llamar, te asignaré una misión, deberás investigar el paradero de Zhai Ru, mejor conocido como el mago de los cielos, el es un o de esos tres rebeldes que organizan la oposición, una vez que lo hayas ubicado convéncelo de unirse a nosotros, si se resiste tráeme su báculo como muestra de su muerte._

Shaoran ante las frías palabras de Xan se quedo impresionado, sin embargo, durante su entrenamiento el maestro Xan lo había convencido plenamente de que solo el podría lograr lo mejor para el mundo de la magia y que sus palabras eran sabias por lo que no había lugar a dudas de que debía hacer lo que su maestro le pedía, inclusive si se tratara de algo tan sanguinario como eso.

_-- Délo por hecho maestro._

_-- Me complaces, ahora puedes retirarte._

_-- Gracias maestro -- _hace una reverencia y se retira.

Detrás de un pilar aparece Tao con los brazos cruzados.

_-- ¿Por qué no lo mandaste directamente a matar a la reencarnación de Clow y a la maestra de las cartas Sakura?_

_-- Paciencia mi estimado Tao, primero debe probarme que podrá con la tarea, la misión que le asigne le tomara algo de tiempo y para entonces habrá olvidado por completo los sentimientos que guarda por la maestra de las cartas, mi hija ayudará en el proceso y solo entonces será capaz de cumplir con su misión._

_-- ¿No es arriesgado dejarlo para después¿Qué pasara si vienen por nosotros ese par? Usted sabe que son los únicos que pueden destruirlo._

_-- No seas insolente ¿Crees que no lo he previsto?_

_-- Lo siento maestro no pretendía contradecirlo._

_-- El mago Eriol y la hechicera de las cartas no vendrán aún, no están preparados, eso nos da suficiente tiempo para destruirlos._

Tres días más tarde en el aeropuerto de China...

_--_ _Por fin llegamos_ _--_ dice Kerberos saliendo de la bolsa de su ama.

_--_ _¡Métete que te van a ver!_ -- le indica empujando su cabeza dentro de la bolsa.

_--_ _El pobrecito debe estar ansioso por salir de ahí, no lo culpo_ _--_ le dice sonriendo Tomoyo.

_--_ _Bueno bueno¿donde esta ese amigo tuyo que nos recogería en el aeropuerto?_ _--_ dice Toya algo molesto.

_--_ _Ten paciencia Toya, Clow ya esta aquí --_ le dice el gentil Yukito.

_--_ _¡Hola Toya!_ _--_ se lanza Nakuru al cuello de Toya.

_--_ _¡Akizuki¿qué demonios haces aquí¡Bájate de mi espalda! -– _Como desde que se conocieron, la guardiana de Eriol hacia una entrada espectacular que tomaba por sorpresa al hermano de la hechicera.

_--_ _Bienvenidos a China_ _--_ Dice el enigmático Eriol.

_-- ¡Eriol que gusto verte!_ _--_ dice Sakura dándole un abrazo y olvidando por el momento que Eriol tiene información valiosa y que no ha querido decírsela antes, lo que la molestaba un poco, pero era verdad que por otra parte se alegraba mucho de volverlo a ver.

_--_ _Lo mismo digo querida Sakura._

_--_ _Buenas tardes Sr. Hirawizaga. -– _Dijo la educada Tomoyo.

_--_ _Nada de señor, señorita Daidoju puede decirme Eriol_. — Le extendió el brazo para saludarla.

_--_ _En ese caso usted puede decirme Tomoyo. — _Le sonrió amablemente.

_--_ _Así lo haré_. — Asintió Eriol con cortesía. _--_ _Por favor síganme a mi auto_.

Ya en el auto…

_--_ _¿cómo han estado Yue y Keroberus? — _Inquirió Eriol.

_--_ _Hemos estado muy bien_ _--_ contesta Yukito.

_--_ _Me da gusto escucharlo. — _Dijo mientras conducía por una avenida principal.

_--_ _Clow ¿dónde esta Spy? -– _Preguntó Kero que iba en las piernas de su dueña.

_--_ _Te espera en el departamento._

_--_ ¡_Akizuki no puedes dejarme en paz siquiera por un momento!_ _--_ dijo Toya enfadado.

_--_ _Hay Toya ya te dije que mi nombre es Nakuru. -– _A pesar de haber perdido sus poderes a Nakuru le seguía pareciendo atractivo Toya y además le divertía mucho sacarlo de sus casillas

_-- ¡Que me sueltes!_

_--_ _No seas así, hace muchos años que no nos vemos._

_--_ _Eriol ¿y cómo ha estado la maestra ...? – _Interrumpió Sakura sin darle importancia a los intentos de Ruby Moon por desquiciar a Toya.

_--_ _Desde que se caso vive feliz con su esposo y sus dos hijas, parece que tiene planes de irse de Inglaterra y regresar al Templo en Tomoeda._

_--_ _¿En serio¡Que gusto!_

_-- Bien ya llegamos._

Se detuvieron ante un lujoso edificio donde un portero los aguardaba.

_--_ _Bienvenidos señores yo soy Jin Ming y estoy a sus servicios --_ cargo sus maletas y se dirigió al pen house, mientras todos los seguían.

_--_ _¿Se les ofrece algo más?_

_--_ _No gracias Sr. Ming puede retirarse._

_--_ _Como diga Sr. Hirawizaga._ _--_ Se va cerrando la puerta tras él.

_--_ _Hola keroberus. --_ dijo volando mientras Kero salía a toda prisa de la bolsa de Sakura.

_--_ _Spy, espero que estés preparado para un duelo._

_--_ _Te espero en mi cuarto con el videojuego encendido_.

_--_ _Voy de tras de ti._

_--_ _Bien este será el cuarto del Sr. Kinomoto y de Yue. --_ indico Eriol caminando por un pasillo.

_--_ _Aquí dormirás tu Sakura junto con Tomoyo y keroberus._

_--_ _Este de acá es mi cuarto_.

_--_ _Y el de Ruby Moon y Spinnel Sun es aquél_.

_-- Su departamento es muy bonito Eriol._

Eriol sonrío para agradecer el halagó de Tomoyo

_--_ _Siéntanse como en su casa _-- dijo Nakuru por fin soltándose del cuello de Toya.

_--_ _Vamos Yuki antes de que vuelva a atacarme_ _--_ dijo Toya entrando a su cuarto.

_--_ _Bien descansen y acomódense_.

_--_ _Eriol debo hablar contigo ahora. --_ Lo tomo del hombro Sakura.

_--_ _Yo iré a desempacar_ _--_ dijo Tomoyo como siempre pertinente.

_--_ _Sakura sígueme. --_ Se dirigieron juntos al estudio. _--_ _Siéntate por favor_.

_--_ _Eriol dímelo ya¿quién mato a mi padre? --_ dijo mientras se sentaba.

_--_ _Sakura sabía que no podrías esperar, todo pasa a su tiempo debes recordarlo._

_-- Lo sé Eriol, pero ya he esperado 2 años desde su muerte y no he podido descubrir ni una sola pista._

_--_ _La persona que mato a tu padre es un emisario del Emperador de la magia_.

_--_ _¿Te refieres a ese tal Quin Xan? --_ y pensó _--_ _Es el maestro que menciono Shaoran la última vez que me escribió._

_--_ _Así es_.

_--_ _¿Pero qué tiene que ver mi padre con ese hombre¿Por qué?_

_--_ _Debes saber que el ataque no estaba destinado a él._

_--_ _Entonces... No¿Murió por mi culpa?_

_-- Sakura no fue tu culpa, tú no podías saber que alguien quería matarte_. _--_ dijo mientras la abrazaba para consolarla.

_--_ _Las respuestas las encontraras tu misma, por ahora solo te diré que debemos prepararnos para una batalla, no será nada fácil en especial para ti._

_--_ _Deja el misterio por favor_ _--_ le dijo ya un poco mas calmada _--_ _¿a qué te refieres con eso?_

_--_ _No puedo decírtelo todavía, pero desde hoy trabajaremos juntos, debemos encontrar al mago Zhai Ru antes de que Xan lo encuentre_.

_--_ _He escuchado mucho sobre él, lo llaman el mago de los cielos, sé que es un mago poderoso, que se encuentra en un templo que esta oculto en algún lugar de China_.

_--_ _Así es, debemos protegerlo porque Xan planea matarlo, Ru puede ser un buen aliado en nuestra lucha._

_--_ _¿Por qué quiere matarlo?_

_-- Porque quiere el poder de su báculo, el poder para sanar más grande entre los magos. Veras Ru y nosotros poseemos grandes poderes, Xan planea apoderarse de nuestros báculos para convertirse en el mago más poderoso que ha existido y así controlar todo el mundo de la magia, pero no es eso lo peor, sino lo que planea hacer con ese poder, el tiene por filosofía que la gente sin magia no debería existir, que su existencia solo se justifica para servir a los magos, desde el puesto de poder que tiene en la comunidad mágica el ha logrado crear un ejercito de magos listos para luchar por su causa, los grupos de magos que no comulgan con sus ideas se han levantado contra él pero su poder se ha extendido lo suficiente para callarlos para siempre haciéndolos desaparecer, aún así el sabe que con esto no es suficiente y teme que Ru se una a nosotros para derrotarlo por eso es que quiere nuestros báculos y para poder conseguir eso debe matarnos_.

_--_ _Eso es horrible, por eso se notaba tanto la baja de presencias mágicas en China, cuando llegamos me pude percatar de eso. Muy bien Eriol me ocupare de encontrarlo._

_--_ _Ahora ve a descansar un rato, después pondremos al tanto a los demás sobre esto._

_-- Me parece bien_ _--_ dijo levantándose de su asiento para irse a su cuarto.

Ahora Sakura sabe quien dio la orden de matar a su padre y cual fue el motivo ¿podrá contener su ira? Es un mago muy poderoso ¿encontrará a Ru antes de que Shaoran lo haga¿A quien se unirá Ru?


	3. Encuentro en el Templo del Cielo

**CAPÍTULO III. ENCUENTRO EN EL **

**TEMPLO DEL CIELO**

Las investigaciones sobre el paradero de Ru empezaron, no era una cuestión fácil pues el Templo del Cielo estaba resguardado por ancestrales hechizos que lo protegían y mantenían oculto, ese lugar estaba destinado a la sanación de heridas mágicas graves, su localización sólo se le revelaba a un pequeño grupo de monjes hechiceros que habitaban ahí para realizar los servicios del Templo y a Ru que era precisamente su encargado.

Shaoran se encontraba en la biblioteca del Consejo Oriental de Magia buscando un hechizo que revelara la ubicación del templo, en la biblioteca ya había encontrado un mes atrás información, en libros muy viejos se encontraba que el templo se había construido hace 800 años cuando una batalla mágica se llevo a cabo entre fuerzas de magia obscura y de magia blanca dejando un gran saldo de victimas que requerían de hechizos de sanación y oraciones especiales para recuperarse, también había encontrado que ese lugar doscientos años más tarde había sido el designado para ocultar un pergamino que contenía la explicación de cómo obtener el poder mágico más poderoso y que era esa la razón por la cual habían tenido que ocultarlo y protegerlo de todo hechicero y solo un elegido sería su encargado y se heredaría a su primogénito el deber de custodiarlo, así sucesivamente, es decir, de generación en generación, ayudado por monjes hechiceros que se especializaban en sanación, quienes vivían ahí y servían al templo.

Shaoran sabía que los poderosos hechizos que mantenían oculto el Templo eran casi imposibles de deshacer, era por eso que todo ese mes había estado examinando todos los textos que hablaban de él para encontrar alguna pista que lo ayudará a cumplir con su misión en compañía de una hermosa mujer cuyo nombre era Fan Ye Xan, una chica de cabello largo castaño, tez blanca, ojos almendrados de color negro, pequeños labios rojos, de complexión delgada, que media 1.62m de estatura.

_-- Fan acércame ese otro libro ¿quieres? –_ Le dijo Shaoran señalando el libro.

_-- Si Shaoran – _tomo el libro y camino hasta el quedando a su espalda, entonces se reclino cerca de su hombro para poner el libro sobre la mesa de lectura y susurrarle al oído _– deberías tomar un descanso, has trabajado sin parar por varias horas._

Shaoran solo la miro y regreso a su lectura.

_-- Anda vamos a tomar algo a la cafetería que esta enfrente –_ insistió la chica sin separarse de Shaoran.

_-- Tu padre me ha encargado esta misión por que es muy importante Fan Yu, no tengo tiempo que perder – _le contesto volteando de nuevo a verla.

_-- Lo sé Shaoran pero a mi padre no le molestará que te robe un par de minutos, después de todo el sabe mis sentimientos hacia ti y si tu quisieras no se opondría a que tu y yo tuviéramos una relación que no fuera solo de amistad –_ le sonrió levantándose.

_-- Fan, ya te he dicho que no puedo corresponderte porque…_

_-- Lo sé, lo sé… --_ interrumpió la chica _-- …porque estas enamorado de esa japonesa, pero ¿no crees que ya fue suficiente tiempo el que la has esperado? Tú has estado sufriendo todo este tiempo y ella ni siquiera se ha molestado en llamarte, en cambio yo he estado todos estos años a tu lado procurándote y acompañándote en tu dolor, merezco una oportunidad, piénsalo.—_ Le increpó y se marcho del lugar.

_-- Fan… --_ pensó en lo que la chica le había reprochado _--… es verdad, aunque no quiera admitirlo, Sakura forma ya parte de mi pasado y yo debo continuar con mi vida, por otro lado desde que conocí a Fan ella siempre ha estado para escucharme, ha sido una buena amiga, he entrenado con ella y he convivido muchos años a su lado, además no es nada fea, de hecho es muy bonita, cuando mi madre me envío aquí fue pensando en mi futuro y si me caso con Fan tendría asegurado el cargo como jefe del Consejo Oriental de Magia cuando él se retire, pero… no quiero engañarla, bueno en realidad no la engañaría, ella sabe perfectamente que no la amo y aun así desea ser mi esposa, me lo ha dicho tantas veces que… creo que es lo mas prudente por hacer, me casaré con Fan Yu._

Shaoran cerro el libro al que hace rato había dejado de prestarle atención, salio del Consejo para dirigirse a toda prisa a un lujoso centro comercial que no estaba lejos de ahí, al llegar vio como la entrada principal estaba cerrada por vayas y una gran multitud se aglomeraba a ellas.

_-- ¿Qué estará pasando? –_ se preguntó Shaoran saliendo de su auto y acercándose con dificultad a un policía que custodiaba la vaya le preguntó _-- ¿a qué se debe tanto alboroto oficial?_

_-- Están filmando unas escenas de una película caballero._

_-- Ya veo y ¿tardarán mucho en dejar pasar a la gente o cómo puedo llegar hasta la joyería Moon da Lux?_

_-- Pues parece que todavía tardarán un par de horas en permitir la entrada pero si usted va a la joyería y no solo de paseo a curiosear pues supongo que puede pasar –_ le dijo apartando la vaya para dejarlo pasar.

_-- Se lo agradezco mucho oficial –_ se apresuro a pasar a su lado.

_-- Eso si –_ le indico el policía _– por favor vaya directamente a hacer lo que tiene que hacer y luego márchese porque si lo ven curioseando por el set me van a correr ¿entendió?_

_-- Por supuesto oficial, no lo meteré en problemas no se apure –_ le dijo cortésmente.

Shaoran pasó y a lo lejos vio a un montón de personas que movían cámaras y colocaban utilería por doquier, había cuatro sillas y en una de ellas estaba sentada la directora y productora de la película, que esperaba a su actriz secundaría y mejor amiga para seguir con el filme de la película. Aunque a Shaoran le daba curiosidad recordó la promesa que hizo al policía y subió rápidamente por las escaleras eléctricas del centro comercial hasta la segunda planta que estaba desierta, las únicas personas que se encontraban ahí eran los encargados de las tiendas que se recargaban sobre el barandal del segundo piso con la esperanza de poder ver un poco de la filmación de la película aprovechando que no había clientes. Shaoran ignorándolos se dirigió a la joyería y entro. La encargada corrió tras él para atenderlo.

_-- Perdone Sr. ahora lo atiendo ¿Qué se le ofrece?_

_-- Srta. ¿Me podría mostrar los mejores anillos de compromiso que tenga?_

_-- Por supuesto Sr. permítame un momento enseguida se los enseño –_ dijo entrando en la parte posterior del lugar mientras Shaoran veía los estantes.

En esos momentos.

_-- Por fin sales Sakura –_ dijo emocionada Tomoyo.

_-- Perdón, tardaron un poco en arreglarme el cabello. – _Dijo Sakura acercándose a ella.

_-- No importa, aún falta para tu escena ¡Te ves preciosa! –_ dijo levantándose y rodeando a Sakura.

_-- Gracias Tomoyo –_ dijo apenada._ – ¿Entonces todavía falta para mi escena?_

_-- Sí, están preparando el set y podemos aprovechar para recorrer el lugar mientras todo esta listo ¿qué dices?_

_-- Claro, me parece muy buena idea –_ dijo Sakura con alegría, después de todo ya había pasado un mes ocupada buscando datos sobre el Templo y no había avanzado gran cosa, por eso no había tenido tiempo de pasear un poco y conocer los alrededores y esta era una excelente oportunidad para desestresarse un poco tanto de su misión como de las filmaciones que hace una semana habían empezado.

_-- ¿Te parece si vemos las tiendas del segundo y tercer piso?_

_-- Si Tomoyo vamos por favor –_ dijo tomando del brazo a su amiga.

Las dos subieron las escalares y empezaron a pasear por el pasillo mirando los paradores cuando la multitud de encargados de las tiendas de ese piso se le acercaron rogándole les diera su autógrafo.

Shaoran se asomo para la ventana del establecimiento pero en ese momento la encargada del lugar salio de la trastienda con cuatro cajitas de anillos lo que hizo que Shaoran regresara al mostrador.

_-- Estos son los más finos que tenemos Sr._

Shaoran los miro con detenimiento y eligió uno. _– me llevo este Srta. –_ le dijo señalándolo _– aquí esta mi tarjeta._

La encargada cobro el anillo, lo puso en una bolsita y se lo entrego a Shaoran _– gracias por su compra._

Shaoran camino hacia la salida cuando de repente quedo pasmado, lo que estaba ante sus ojos era tan hermoso que no pudo ni moverse _– que hermoso anillo --_ pensó contemplándolo _– este sería el perfecto anillo que le daría a Sakura si ella me hubiera esperado –_ se dijo con tristeza mirando aquel anillo de diamantes en forma de un corazón alado _– hubiera sido perfecto –_ dijo derramando una lágrima y saliendo del lugar.

Shaoran camino rápido hacia las escaleras pasando de lado la multitud que empezaba a separase de la actriz y de la directora.

_-- Eres muy famosa amiga –_ Dijo con una gran sonrisa Tomoyo.

_-- No exageres Tomoyo –_ dijo con una gotita en la frente _– te aseguro que ninguno de ellos sabe quien soy y solo se acercan esperando lograr obtener el autógrafo de algún actor famoso pero conmigo se equivocaron._

_-- No mi amiga, tu belleza es muy reconocida en el medio artístico aunque solo realices papeles secundarios._

_-- Bueno, mejor apuremos el paso porque con esto no nos quedara tiempo más que para ver este piso. _

_-- ¿Ya viste esa joyería, vamos a mirar por el escaparate ¿si?_

_-- Vamos –_ dijo acercándose a ella y observando los bonitos diseños de collares y anillos.

_-- Mira eso Sakura –_ dijo señalando un brazalete.

Sakura lo miro pero le llamo mas la atención aquel anillo que estaba al lado del brazalete, ese con forma de un corazón alado que minutos atrás había hecho recordarla a Shaoran, Sakura lo miro y no pudo evitar soñar, soñar una escena en la que el pequeño Shaoran le decía yo… yo te quiero, recordar la creación de la carta amor, símbolo del gran amor que se tenían y sobre todo de sus sentimientos hacia él.

_--Sakura ¿qué te pasa? --_ Tomoyo la saco de sus recuerdos. _– te quedaste como en otro mundo ¿estas bien?_

_-- Si Tomoyo, perdón sólo recordaba algunas cosas, mejor volvamos porque el set ya debe estar listo._

_-- Bien._

Mientras tanto Shaoran regresaba al recinto del Consejo y busco a Fan Yu en los jardines pues sabía que ahí solía pasar mucho tiempo observando las flores.

_-- Fan Yu –_ la llamo por detrás.

_-- Shaoran –_ dijo levantándose de la banca donde reposaba y volteando hacia él.

_-- Vamos por ese café que tu quieres –_ le dijo extendiéndole la mano.

Fan Yu le sonrío y le dio la mano para caminar juntos de la mano hasta el café de enfrente. El ambiente era tranquilo, algunas parejas se encontraban tomando un café y algún bocadillo para acompañarlo, Shaoran eligió una mesita cercana a la ventana que daba a la calle. Como todo un caballero le acomodo la silla a Fan Yu y luego se sentó frente a ella. Una mesera se acerco para tomarles la orden.

_-- ¿Qué les sirvo jóvenes?_

_-- Dos cafés por favor._

_-- ¿Americano, capuchino, moka?_

_-- Capuchino moka y capuchino solo, gracias._

_-- ¿Algún postre para acompañar su café?_

_-- Yo deseo un pedazo de pay de limón por favor._

_-- Para mi nada señorita, gracias._

_-- En un momento les traigo su orden._

La mesera se retiro y Shaoran tomo las manos de Fan Yu por encima de la mesa.

_-- Fan, he estado pensando mucho en lo que me dijiste, no quiero empezar una relación contigo sin dejarte claro que aunque te quiero mucho todavía no es amor lo que siento por ti pero, estoy seguro que con el tiempo lo haré porque tu eres una mujer muy especial y mereces eso y mucho más._

_-- Gracias Shaoran – _lo interrumpió Fan dejando asomar unas lagrimitas de felicidad.

La mesera llego a la mesa con la orden, dejo las cosas y se retiro.

_-- Como te decía – _continuo Shaoran _– si aún sabiendo esto me aceptas pues te pido que seas mi esposa. ¿Fan Yu quieres ser mi esposa?_

Fan llena de alegría enseguida le respondió _-- ¡Sí, si quiero ser tu esposa Shaoran!_

Shaoran saco el anillo que compro y se lo puso en el dedo, seguido de un corto beso en la boca.

_-- ¡Soy la mujer más feliz del mundo! – _Dijo Fan rebosando de alegría _– Espera que se lo diga a mi padre, estoy segura que se alegrara tanto._

_-- Sí Fan también lo creo –_ dijo un poco dudando si hacia lo correcto.

_-- ¿Y cuando será nuestra boda?_

_-- Mira sobre ese asunto tu decídelo, solo te pido que esperes a que haya cumplido mi misión porque ahora eso es en todo lo que debo concentrarme ¿de acuerdo?_

_-- Claro que si amor, el tiempo pasa volando, además yo te voy a ayudar para que termines tu misión lo antes posible y así podremos casarnos._

Shaoran y Fan disfrutaron de la velada y luego regresaron al Consejo, Fan lo primero que hizo es comunicarle la noticia a su padre y él la recibió muy alegre, estaba logrando su objetivo, les dio su bendición. Después de esto Shaoran junto a su prometida Fan Yu siguieron investigando acerca del Templo. Por su parte Sakura había logrado un par de meses más tarde conseguir información valiosa sobre el Templo del Cielo, ella ya sabía lo mismo que Shaoran había logrado investigar antes y también sabia de la existencia de un viejo monje del Templo que se había retirado de sus labores y que podía revelarle la ubicación si ella le explicaba la importancia del asunto, así que si lo encontraba seguramente daría con el paradero de Ru.

Pasaron dos meses más y Sakura encontró al monje, era algo ermitaño y la primera vez que Sakura lo fue a ver le negó la entrada a su casa. Sakura le escribió en una carta que era muy importante encontrarse para hablar de ciertos asuntos que atañían a su vieja orden y que era urgente, le rogaba que aceptara una visita suya. El monje acepto con cierto recelo y la cito en su casa para el siguiente mes. Cuando lo visito le explico de que se trataba todo y porque era tan importante encontrar a Ru antes que Xan lo hiciera, el monje entendió esto y le dio a Sakura un dije con una piedra de color azul celeste. Le explico que con él sería capaz de llegar hasta el Templo pero que no le garantizaba que Ru la recibiera, sin embargo le daba buenas esperanzas y le deseaba que todo saliera bien.

Por su parte Shaoran también había logrado hallar la forma de encontrar a Ru y se dirigía a contárselo a su maestro.

El recinto del Consejo Oriental de Magia parecía todo un palacio, la entrada era de madera con dos dragones a cada lado, pasando esa puerta te encontrabas ante un corredor que tenía amplios jardines a los costados y de frente el salón principal al que se accesaba tras una larga escalinata. Toda la parte frontal eran puertas que se plegaban dejando ver el interior de la gran sala donde el jefe del Consejo residía las cesiones, la sala era muy amplia llena de pilares y al fondo se encontraba un friso con el símbolo de la magia y el sillón del jefe, frente a el unas escaleras cubiertas por velas y abajo solo había lugares para que los miembros del Consejo se sentaran en las sesiones. Shaoran ocupaba el lugar izquierdo junto al sillón del jefe del Consejo y a la derecha del jefe estaba el sillón de Tao.

Shaoran ahora se encontraba hincado frente al sillón de Xan, quien expectante esperaba las nuevas noticias que Li debía darle sobre su misión.

_--_ _Me llevo 1 año pero al fin encontré el paradero de Ru maestro_ _--_ le dijo a Xan en sesión privada.

_--_ _Muy bien Li ¿cuál será tu proceder?_

_--_ _Mañana mismo iré por él._

_--_ _Que así sea. — _hizo un ademán para que se retirara.

Shaoran se retira.

_--_ _Tao mi hija hace un rato me informó donde encontraron el Templo del Cielo, manda mañana a primera hora a siete de nuestros hombres para que midan a Ru y para que observen como Shaoran lo mata_.

_-- Como órdenes. Por cierto ¿cómo lo encontró?_

_-- Al parecer el Templo es visible en una localización exacta solo por unos minutos cada año bisiesto para que los nuevos monjes de la orden entren a relevar a los que se retiran y mañana por casualidad es 29 de febrero. _

_-- Pues encontró la información justo a tiempo, que suerte tiene – _dijo con sorna.

_-- No es cuestión de suerte mi estimado Tao, además hay otras formas de encontrar ese Templo, yo mismo se su localización porque una vez capture a uno de sus monjes, sin embargo como ya hace tiempo te dije era necesario que Shaoran se tomara su tiempo para olvidar a la maestra de la cartas y poder cumplir mis ordenes sin dudar._

_-- ¿Por eso manda a siete hombres verdad? Duda de Li, duda de sus sentimientos hacia su hija ¿no?_

_-- Algo hay de eso Tao, pero no pierdas más tiempo y haz lo que te ordeno._

_-- Claro mi señor ahora mismo me encargo de que a primera hora Ru tenga una visita en su Templo._

En esos mismos momentos en el departamento de Eriol.

_-- Lo encontré Eriol._— Dijo Sakura con una gran satisfacción en cuanto había entrando rápidamente en el departamento de Eriol.

_-- Perfecto Sakura, debes ir cuanto antes a verlo._

_-- iré ahora mismo._

_-- Encuentres lo que encuentres mantén la calma ¿de acuerdo?_

_-- claro Eriol._— Dijo saliendo por la puerta por la que apenas hace unos segundos había entrado.

En el templo del cielo se encontraba orando el mago Ru.

_-- Llao Pin ¿qué ocurre?_

_-- Afuera del templo hay una hechicera que lo busca._

_--¿Cómo encontró el Templo?_

_-- No lo sé maestro pero trae el medallón._

_-- U n monje debió dárselo, hazla pasar._

_-- Buenas tardes mago Ru -_- dice Sakura con una reverencia.

Ru la reconoció de inmediato _--_ _Pero si es la hechicera Sakura, la maestra de las cartas y heredera del mago Clow Red._

Sakura asiente con un movimiento de cabeza.

_-- Me honra con su visita ¿qué trae a la hechicera más poderosa del mundo a mi humilde templo?_

_--_ _Vengo a protegerlo mago Ru_

_-- ¿y de quién tiene que protegerme?_

_-- De Quin Xan._

_-- Ya veo, Xan intenta asesinarme aunque no soy rival para él._

_-- Solo no pero si nos unimos Eriol, usted y yo podremos vencerlo._

_-- Gracias por esa invitación voy a meditarlo seriamente y le daré mi respuesta mañana al medio día._

_-- Entonces aquí estaré. Hasta mañana mago Ru._ _--_ dijo con reverencia retirándose y muy satisfecha de haberlo encontrado a tiempo.

_-- Hasta mañana --_ la imito. _--_ _Que mujer tan hermosa, nunca había conocido a nadie como ella --_ pensó.

Al día siguiente...

Antes de las 11 siete hombres de Xan ya se encontraban en el templo del cielo.

_--_ _¿han venido a matarme?_

No hubo respuesta más bien un ataque directo.

_--_ _Entiendo dijo sacando su báculo._

Los siete asesinos se abalanzaron hacia él para matarlo con sus espadas pero con solo usar su báculo desvió cada uno de sus ataques sin siquiera moverse de su lugar, cuando vieron esto y sus espadas destruidas se dieron cuenta que no podrían con él y huyeron para esconderse y ver la palea con Shaoran que ya llegaba al lugar.

_-- En nombre del jefe del Consejo Oriental de Magia vengo a pedirte tu rendición incondicional_ _--_ le dijo Shaoran entrando al jardín.

_--_ ¿_Tu eres el emisario de Xan_?

_--_ _Así es ¿se rinde o pelea?_

_-- Atácame entonces_.

Shaoran desenvaina y se lanza al ataque con el filo de su espada en un salto y casi le da en el cuello pero Ru detiene el golpe con su báculo espada, ambos son muy buenos en el arte de la espada, los dos se ponen en posición de combate y empiezan a blandir su espada como parece imposible ganarle con la espada Ru utiliza su báculo para conjurar un hechizo con el que forma un remolino de viento que se dirige hacia Shaoran pero el logra penetrarlo pasando por el remolino y corta su báculo en dos hiriéndolo gravemente, cuando estaba apunto de matarlo aparece un símbolo de la magia que Shaoran logra reconocer, era Sakura que utilizando la carta del escudo protege a Ru de la espada de Shaoran.

_-- Sakura...— _dijo perplejo.

_-- ¿Con que me conoce? No importa, no permitiré que le haga daño al mago Ru._

_-- Tú no entiendes, debo terminar mi misión._

_-- ¿Tu misión es matar a un inocente?_

_-- No es un inocente Sakura es un mercenario que quiere matar a mi maestro Quin Xan._

_-- Así que eres uno de ellos, ¡Ya no hables más!¡Viento conviértete en cadenas de justicia! — _convoco a una de sus cartas.

A su orden la carta viento ataco tomando desprevenido a Shaoran haciéndolo volar y golpearse la cabeza contra un árbol perdiendo el sentido.

_-- Yue llévate a Ru con Eriol para que haga un hechizo de sanación._

_-- Sakura ¿no lo reconoces? — _dijo después de observar lo que había pasado.

_-- Yue haz lo que te digo ahora. — _Ordeno con firmeza Sakura.

_-- Como digas_ _-- _tomo a Ru en brazos y voló en busca de Eriol.

Sakura estaba por marcharse pero su corazón le decía que aunque ese sujeto fuera su enemigo debía ayudarlo, entonces se acerco despacio hasta donde yacía y alzo su cabeza para recostarla en sus piernas mientras lo revisaba, cuando vio que no era nada serio se le quedo viendo al rostro, su cara le parecía asombrosamente familiar, era tan apuesto, como esa criatura tan divina podría ser del bando de los malos, acerco un poco su rostro al de aquel chico y no pudo resistir darle un beso tierno en sus labios, después que la cordura regreso a ella lo recostó lentamente sobre el pasto y se marcho, cuando Shaoran despertó aturdido ya no encontró a nadie a su alrededor ni siquiera a los siete asesinos de Xan que al ver a la maestra de las cartas habían huido.

_-- Sakura!_ _--_ grito con todas sus fuerzas _--_ _se ha ido --_ se dijo para sus adentros _--_ _no puede ser, el amor de mi vida es ahora una de los hechiceros renegados, no puede ser, no puede ser --_ se decía mientras tomaba y contemplaba el báculo de Ru en sus manos.

_--_ _Li, parece que llegue tarde._

_-- ¿Qué haces aquí Tao?_

_-- Me entere que eran muchos para ti y Xan me mando a ayudarte._

_-- Nada de eso, estaba a punto de matarlo si es que no hubiera intervenido..._

_-- ¿Quién?_

_-- Nadie, yo terminare el trabajo solo._

_-- Sé que lo harás. Ahora llevémosle ese báculo al maestro Xan._

En el departamento de Eriol...

_-- ¿Cómo se encuentra? --_ dice Sakura cerrando la puerta.

_-- Parece que se salvara --_ dice Tomoyo gentilmente _-- Eriol esta con él en la recamara de huéspedes._

_-- Gracias Tomoyo, voy a verlo._

_-- Sakura ¿te pasó algo?_

_-- No es nada, solo que... después te cuento, ahora voy a ayudar a Eriol con Ru._

_-- Muy bien._

Sakura entra al cuarto de huéspedes y Tomoyo se queda en la sala con Yukito y Kerberos.

_-- ¿Sabes que le pasó?_ _--_ le dice Kerberos a Yue.

_-- Si, después de todos estos años ese sujeto apareció._

_-- ¿Te refieres al mocoso?_

_-- ¿El joven Li apareció?_ _--_ intervino Tomoyo.

Yue afirmo con un movimiento de cabeza.

_-- Pobre Sakura lo que debió haber sentido – _Se preocupo Tomoyo.

_-- No se dio cuenta que era él pero estoy seguro que lo percibió._

_-- No pensaras decírselo Yue ¿o si?_ _--_ dijo Kero

_-- A decir verdad si se lo pienso decir._

_-- No es buena idea decírselo ahora, ella ya se ve afectada y estoy segura que se dará cuenta sola._

_-- Opino lo mismo.—_Dijo Tomoyo.

_-- Esta bien no se lo diré por ahora._

_-- Gracias Yue. –_ Añadió Tomoyo con alivio.

_-- No me agradezcas, mi deber es proteger a mi ama._

_-- Aún así creo que no solo lo haces porque sea tu ama sino porque realmente te preocupas por ella ¿o me equivoco?_

Yue solo guardo silencio y salió de la sala.

_-- Oh Tomoyo jamás lo admitirá déjalo. _

En eso Sakura sale del cuarto.

_-- Se repondrá --_ dice más animada.

_-- Que bien Sakura. --_ dice Tomoyo

_-- Menos mal que llegaste a tiempo para salvarlo_. _--_ agrega Kero.

_-- Si, ese hombre iba a matarlo, lo extraño es que me conoce._

_-- ¿Qué te conoce?_ _--_ dice nerviosa Tomoyo

_-- Si me llamo por mi nombre._

_-- ¿Y tu lo conoces?_

_-- No aunque por alguna razón siento como si ya lo conociera y fuera alguien muy importante para mi, además yo..._ _--_ volteo a ver a Kero.

_-- Kero_ _--_ se dio cuenta que Sakura no podía hablar en su presencia _--_ _prepare un rico pay de manzanas y me gustaría que me dieras tu opinión._

_--_ _¡Pay de manzana! ¡yomi-yomi! --_ se convirtió a su identidad falsa y voló a la cocina. _-- Gracias Tomoyo._

_-- No fue nada, cuéntame qué ocurrió._

_-- Yo... lo bese --_ confeso ruborizada.

_-- ¿Qué? --_ eso era algo que no se esperaba Tomoyo, conocía muy bien a su amiga y sabía que no era del tipo de chicas que andaba por ahí besando a cualquiera, de hecho después de Shaoran no tuvo ninguna relación sentimental a pesar que tuvo proposiciones por montones e incluso de estrellas de cine, pero ella lo había prometido, y era sorprendente la fuerza del amor porque a pesar de que sus ojos no lo reconocieron su corazón si lo hizo, tan es así que sin saberlo beso a su amado.

_-- Yo se que no debí pero... fue un momento de debilidad, no se que me paso simplemente no pude resistirme._

_-- ¿Y él que hizo?_

_-- No se dio cuenta, estaba desmayado._

_-- Pues vaya complicación, parece que te ha gustado tu enemigo._

_-- No digas eso Tomoyo, ¿cómo se te ocurre? el no me gusta lo que paso es que... es que..._

_-- No pasa nada Sakura, veras que pronto se aclararan tus sentimientos y sabrás porque lo besaste._

_-- Gracias Tomoyo, eres una gran ayuda._

Nota: ¿Les ha gustado? Espero sus opiniones. Bueno por fin se volvieron a ver después de 13 años y esa despistada de Sakura no por enterada, ¿Qué pensará Shaoran? ¿Cómo reaccionara Xan ahora que Shaoran ha fallado? ¿Ru tomará partido al lado de Eriol y Sakura? Parece que esto esta muy incierto pero ni modo habrá que esperar.


	4. El ataque al emperador de la magia

**CAPITULO IV. EL ATAQUE AL EMPERADOR DE LA MAGIA**

Un par de días más tarde Ru empezaba a mejorar después de casi perder la vida, Eriol y Sakura se habían dedicado a atenderlo sin descanso. Ahora que Ru se encontraba mejor ellos se reunieron para platicar en el privado de Eriol.

_-- Bien Sakura, ¿de qué querías hablar?_

Sakura que se encontraba sentada en uno de los cómodos sillones frente al escritorio, tenía una cara de angustia y muy seria le contestó _-- Eriol debemos atacar a Xan ahora, no podemos permitir que siga haciéndoles daño a los magos de oriente._

_-- Todo a su tiempo, sería una imprudencia hacerlo ahora, esta alertado por lo que pasó en el Templo del Cielo, así que debe esperar que lo ataquemos pronto, no podemos cometer ningún error, debemos aguardar a que baje la guardia._

_-- Eriol seguramente nos están buscando, este ya no será un lugar seguro para Ru ni para Tomoyo o mi hermano, pienso que deberíamos hacerlo ya antes de que Xan mande a sus asesinos otra vez._

_-- Comprendo tu preocupación Sakura, pero yo me he encargado bien de proteger este lugar, nos servirá por lo menos un par de meses y luego nos iremos a otro sitio seguro._

_-- Pero… bueno Eriol tu como siempre tienes razón, perdóname, lo que pasa es que temo por ellos._

_-- Lo se Sakura, lo se –_ y para sus adentros continuo_ – tu bondadoso corazón es invaluable._

_-- Y ¿Qué haremos mientras tanto Erial? No podemos quedarnos solo esperando que pase el tiempo._

_-- Por el momento tú te ocuparas de Ru y yo me encargare de espiar el Consejo para saber que planean._

_-- Como tú digas Eriol – _dijo levantándose.

_-- Sakura procura estar tranquila ¿de acuerdo?_

_-- Haré lo que pueda –_ dijo volteando con una sonrisa.

Sakura salio de la habitación y camino hacia el comedor donde Nakuru estaba sirviendo la comida.

_-- Ya era hora que te aparecieras monstruo._

_-- Toya no le digas así a Sakura –_ lo reprendió el gentil Yukito

_-- Hermano – _dijo entre dientes.

Kero y Spy devoraban la comida en una competencia para ver quien comía más en menos tiempo. Nakuru después de servir todos los platos le dirigió la mirada a Sakura.

_-- Sakura ¿Qué pasa con Eriol que no viene?_

_-- No tarda, se quedo en su privado, mira allá viene._

_-- Eriol date prisa que tu comida se enfría._

_-- Gracias, ¿todos están disfrutando sus alimentos?_

_-- Si gracias – _contestaron Yuki y Toya.

_-- Mmmm gi gaggias – _dijo Kero con la boca llena.

Spy trago rápido el bocado_ – Si amo Eriol._

_-- Si muchas gracias esta delicioso – _dijo Tomoyo.

_-- ¿Y tu Sakura? No has probado bocado._

_-- Oh si lo siento Eriol, lo que pasa es que no tengo hambre – _se levanta de la mesa _– si me disculpan mejor le llevare su comida al mago Ru._

_-- ¿Estas enferma? Solo enferma un monstruo como tú dejaría de comer. –_ Le dijo su hermano pero Sakura ni lo escucho si quiera.

_-- Esta bien Sakura – _dijo Nakuru entregándole una bandeja con comida_ – te guardaré tu comida para que te la comas más tarde ¿de acuerdo?_

_-- Gracias._

_-- De nada._

Sakura se dirigió con la bandeja en las manos hacia la habitación de huéspedes donde se encontraba Ru, con una mano toco a la puerta y luego giro la perilla para entrar en la habitación.

_-- Adelante – _dijo con dificultad el mago

_-- No se esfuerce en hablar, todavía esta muy débil – _dijo acercándose y poniendo la bandeja en la mesita que estaba a un lado de la cama. _– Le he traído su comida, este rico platillo le caerá muy bien. -- _Dijo tomando un plato con caldo para dárselo a cucharadas.

Una vez que termino de comer ella le limpio gentilmente la boca con una servilleta.

_-- Listo, espero que le allá gustado._

_-- Gracias –_ dijo tomando la mano de Sakura.

_-- No me de las gracias – _dijo bajando la cabeza_ – es mi culpa que hoy este así usted._

_-- ¿tu culpa? Tú no me atacaste, fueron los hombres de Xan – _dijo en voz baja.

_-- Pero yo no llegue a tiempo, si hubiera llegado tan solo unos minutos antes usted no estaría así –_ dijo con pesar.

_-- Tú me advertiste del peligro que corría y me salvaste, yo te debo la vida y por eso tengo una deuda contigo, te serviré mientras tenga vida._

_-- No… --_ dijo levantando la mirada Sakura_ – no me debe nada, yo lo hice porque era mi deber, de verdad, no me debe nada._

_-- Que hermosos ojos tienes – _dijo contemplándola

_-- Ehhh – _dijo Sakura sin comprender.

_-- Eso, que tienes unos ojos preciosos, profundos como el cielo aunque en un tono verde._

_-- Gracias – _dijo volviendo a bajar la mirada ahora apenada_ – será mejor que lo deje descansar, ya ha hablado demasiado y debe ahorrar fuerzas – _se levanto y salio de la habitación.

Afuera la esperaba Tomoyo…

_--Tomoyo ¿qué haces aquí?_

_-- Nada Sakura quería saber si te encuentras bien, todos nos preocupamos porque no probaste bocado._

_-- Tomoyo no te preocupes, solo es que no tenía hambre._

_-- Pues has estado inapetente desde que fuiste al templo del cielo._

_-- Bueno, si, a ti no puedo mentirte – _dijo tomándola del brazo para ir a su cuarto _– la verdad es que estoy preocupada por ustedes, ¿Qué tal si nos atacan? ¿Podré defenderlos a todos?_

Tomoyo comprensiva le sonrió _– Sakura yo confió en ti, se que tu sabrás como salir adelante, nunca me has defraudado y se que nunca lo harás, así que deja de preocuparte por eso que yo no estoy preocupada, bueno solo me preocupaba pensar que el encuentro que tuviste con aquel joven fuera lo que te tenía así._

_-- No, claro que no – _dijo rápido_ – bueno, tal vez un poco, en parte – _termino de aceptar ante la mirada tranquilizadora de su amiga.

_-- ¿todavía no sabes cuales son tus sentimientos?_

_-- No Tomoyo, pero por mas que trato no puedo dejar de pensar en él, es como si un poderoso hechizo me hubiera caído y no pudo librarme de su imagen en mi mente – _dijo dejándose caer en su cama_ -- ¿tu que crees? ¿Crees que ya enloquecí?_

_--ji ji ji – _rió Tomoyo_ – no creo eso para nada, mas bien creo que te has enamorado de ese joven – _y pensó_ – o mas bien que nunca lo has dejado de amar._

_-- ¡Pero que dices! – _se incorporo rápido_ – que ocurrencias, apenas y lo vi, no se ni su nombre, además…-- _volvió a echarse en la cama _– además es un emisario de ese malvado hombre, no puede ser una buena persona. No jamás me enamoraría de alguien malvado y tu bien sabes que mi corazón esta sellado para esos asuntos desde que Shaoran me dejo. – _Termino con los ojos llorosos

_-- Sakura no era mi intención alterarte así – _dijo secando sus lagrimas con un pañuelo_ – olvida lo que dije quieres._

_-- Gracias Tomoyo – _dijo abrazándola_ – Eres mi mejor amiga, no se que haría sin ti._

_-- Animo Sakura – _dijo para verla sonreír_ – no te he contado que ya estoy terminando de editar la película y esta quedando espectacular, ya la anuncie aquí y en Japón para estrenarla el próximo mes ¿Qué te parece?_

_--¿de verdad? – _Dice más alegre_ – que buena noticia, felicidades Tomoyo._

_-- Y eso merece un brindis, pero eso si no podemos ir a brindar sin que antes tengas algo en el estomago, ¿comerías algo por mi Sakura? Realmente me gustaría mucho que pudiéramos salir a brindar en algún sitio por aquí._

_-- No creo que sea seguro._

_-- Vamos Sakura no nos pasará nada, estando contigo nada malo puede pasar._

_-- Esta bien Tomoyo, acompáñame a comer que hoy saldremos a celebrar._

_-- Que bien, muchas gracias amiga._

Mientras tanto en la cafetería que esta frente al consejo…

_--Shaoran contéstame._

_-- Ehhh, perdón ¿que me decías?_

_--Te he dicho que ¿por que estas tan raro? Si es porque fallaste la misión no es para tanto, mi padre se enojo solo un poco, sabe que la terminarás en cuanto puedas, el me lo ha dicho, así que deja de preocuparte tanto porque desde ese día no me has puesto nada de atención y yo soy tu prometida._

_-- Si Fan Yu, lo siento, pero necesito encontrar a como de lugar al hechicero del cielo – _dijo para después tomar un sorbo de su café y pensó_ – Si tan solo pudiera ubicarlo, sé que donde el este debe estar Sakura._

_-- Ya lo se y te voy a ayudar, pero ya no quiero verte así, estas tan preocupado por eso que pareces estar en otro mundo Shaoran. _

_-- Procuraré poner mas atención – _le dijo ya un poco fastidiado

_-- Bueno, que tal si hoy nos relajamos y nos vamos por ahí a tomar algo._

_-- No puedo Fan._

_-- Pero Shaoran vivimos encerrados todo el tiempo, es justo que nos tomemos unas horas para nosotros ¿no crees? Además ya se lo había prometido a mis amigas, les dije que nos llevarías hoy y no me gustaría quedarles mal._

_-- Esta bien Fan…-- _dijo aun con más fastidio_ – te llevaré a ese lugar que quieres pero solo estaremos un rato y luego nos vamos entendido._

_-- Bueno si no me dejas elección pues por lo menos un rato._

_-- Ok, ve a cambiarte y te espero en la puerta del Consejo._

_-- Ahora vuelvo – _dijo besándolo en los labios para salir apresurada a cambiarse mientras que Shaoran pagaba la cuenta y también se dirigía a cambiarse el atuendo

Esa noche en la disco de moda…

_-- Llegamos – _dijo Eriol estacionándose.

_-- Que bueno que pudo acompañarnos –_ le dijo Tomoyo.

_-- El gusto es mío._

_-- ¡Ya vieron la enorme cola que hay para entrar! – _se sorprendió Nakuru.

_-- No se preocupe señorita Akizuki nos dejaran pasar de inmediato, los dueños son amigos míos – _dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa.

_-- ¿Seguramente en el mundo de una directora de películas como tú debes tener muchos amigos influyentes no Tomoyo? – _dijo alegre Yukito.

_-- Pues si, algunos – _dijo apenada.

_-- Bueno que esperamos – _dijo Toya con enfado pues la guardiana no le soltaba el cuello.

Salieron del auto y se dirigieron a la entrada con dificultad abriéndose paso entre la muchedumbre, los guardias de la entrada enseguida reconocieron a Tomoyo y los dejaron pasar de inmediato, entraron al lugar que estaba a reventar, les ofrecieron su mejor mesa, la que tenía la mejor vista a la pista de baile

_-- Vamos a bailar Toya – _dijo Nakuru jalando del brazo de Toya

_-- Yo no bailo – _dijo gruñendo

_-- Anda Toya, no aceptare un no por respuesta. — _Dijo jalándolo aun con más fuerza

_--No quiero – _dijo resistiéndose hasta que cedió _– esta bien si bailo contigo ¿me dejara en paz?_

_-- Me parece justo, te dejare tranquilo por hoy. – _Dijo sonriendo.

_-- Vamos – _Se resignó.

_-- La señorita Akizuki si que es persistente ¿verdad? – _dijo Tomoyo con picardía.

_-- Si – _Dijeron todos con algo de gracia.

_-- Sakura ¿quieres bailar? – _Dice el gentil Yukito tomando su mano

_-- Claro Yukito – _acepto Sakura levantándose_ – ¿no les importa que los dejemos solos un rato? _

_-- Para nada Sakura, diviértete – _dijo sacando su cámara para grabar a su amiga

En esos momentos iba entrando Shaoran acompañado de tres damas entre ellas su prometida Fan Yu, la mesa que les dieron era una que se encontraba al fondo cerca del bar, lo cual era un alivio para Shaoran pues no le gustaba bailar y prefería unos tragos para ya no pensar en su fugaz encuentro con Sakura. Las amigas de Fan Yu eran tan atractivas como ellas y no tardaron los chicos en sacarlas a bailar.

_-- Shaoran ¿no piensas invitarme a bailar?_

_-- Preferiría que nos quedáramos aquí si no te importa._

_-- Shaoran – _Dijo con decepción y enojo.

_-- Esta bien Fan, no te enojes, muy a mi pesar bailare._

Shaoran se paro y tomo de la mano a Fan para dirigirse a la pista de baile, ella llevaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja por haber logrado su propósito pero no le duró mucho porque al llegar a la pista Shaoran de repente la soltó y se quedo inmóvil mirando a la chica que bailaba muy juntito a un chico de cabello plateado de lentes y muy alegre.

_-- Shaoran ¿qué te pasa? – _Dijo al ver su reacción _-- ¿qué tienes? Háblame._

Pero Shaoran no dijo nada, su cara de sorpresa se fue convirtiendo en una cara de profundo enfado pero no por encontrarla a ella sino por encontrarla así de ese modo, el cerebral chico había salido por completo de toda cordura y se dirigía sin mirar atrás ni hacer caso de las quejas de su novia hacia ellos, cuando llegó hasta ahí se paro en seco.

_--¡Sakura! – _dijo en un grito provocando las miradas de algunos cuantos pues la música estaba muy alta.

Sakura se sorprendió al verlo_ --¿Usted? ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Viene a buscar pelea? – _dijo poniéndose a la defensiva.

_-- ¿se le ofrece algo joven? – _dijo Yukito sin alzar la voz pero en tono firme

Shaoran lo ignoró y le hablo a Sakura_ – Necesitamos hablar – _dijo tratando de tomarla del brazo pero ella se hizo para atrás y Yukito que no podía transformarse en Yue en ese lugar se puso en frente, no tardaron en aparecer Toya y Eriol junto a él.

_-- Lo siento pero eso no se va a poder – _dijo Yukito serio.

_-- ¿Qué quiere un soquete como tu con mi hermana? – _dijo Toya casi echándosele encima.

_-- Vamos Sakura debemos hablar, acompáñame y diles que se aparten pues con ellos no tengo problemas – _dijo tratando de serenarse pero sin dejar de apretar un puño mientras Fan Yu se acercaba lentamente pues no tenía idea de que se trataba todo esto.

_-- Creo que este no es el lugar ni el momento para que charlen, quizás en otra ocasión, será mejor que te marches ahora por favor – _dijo el diplomático Eriol

_-- ¿Estas bien amor? ¿Quieres que pida ayuda? – _Dijo tomando su brazo pero mirando a los chicos que se enfrentaban a Shaoran.

_-- Muy bien, pero solo por que estamos en un sitio público, ya verás que vamos a hablar y sin estorbos – _Dijo dándose la vuelta jalando a Fan Yu hacia la salida.

Cuando Shaoran salio todos fueron a sentarse a la mesa. Sakura se sentía turbada y le pidió a Tomoyo que la acompañara al sanitario, no quería estar ahí ante la mirada de todos.

_-- Voy al tocador de damas ¿Tomoyo me acompañas?_

_-- Claro Sakura – _dijo guardando su cámara y tomando su bolso

Subieron por unas escaleras hasta los sanitarios y entraron, no dijeron nada esperando a que las dos chicas que estaban ahí salieran, cuando quedaron solas se recargaron en el lavamanos.

_-- ¿Estas bien amiga? Me asuste mucho cuando ese chico te grito y luego te jalo – _Le dijo Tomoyo mirándola a los ojos.

_-- Estoy bien, eso creo – _dijo todavía reflexionando en lo que acababa de pasar_ – la verdad estoy muy confundida._

_-- Pues no es para menos, un completo extraño te habla por tu nombre gritando y exigiéndote que lo acompañes ¿Quién se cree que es ese fulano? – _dijo molesta recordando la escena.

_-- Lo conozco Tomoyo – _afirmo Sakura.

_-- ¿de donde lo conoces? – _dijo asombrada.

_-- Ese es el tipo de quien te hable, el que hirió a Ru, el que yo… --_se ruborizo al recordar _--…el que yo bese aquella vez._

Tomoyo cambio su cara de asombro por una de picardía y muy risueña exclamo_ -- Con razón._

_-- ¿con razón que Tomoyo?_

_-- Con razón te busco, digo seguramente esta muy molesto porque salvaste al mago Ru – _dijo inventando lo primero que se le ocurrió

_-- Si claro, estaba furioso ¿viste sus ojos llenos de odio?_

_-- Si – _y pensó_ – aunque mas bien eran de unos celos que no pudo ocultar, jiji._

_-- Esto no esta bien, debo hablar con Eriol para atacar a Xan de inmediato porque seguramente no tardaran en venir por nosotros, vamos Tomoyo salgamos de este sitio – _dijo saliendo rápido del baño para ir por los demás y Tomoyo se limito a seguirla a su paso.

Mientras esta conversación tenía lugar en el baño otras dos tenían en distintos lados…

Fuera de la disco…

_--¡Shaoran para ya! –_ le ordeno Fan.

Shaoran obedece y más calmado volteo a verla.

_-- Ahora si explícame ¿Qué rayos paso allá dentro? ¡No entiendo nada!_

_-- Fan perdón – _atino a decir completamente apenado con ella_ – te explicare todo._

_--¡Hazlo!_

Shaoran dudo en decir la verdad, después de todo ella era su prometida y que apareciera de la nada Sakura de nuevo en su vida pues no era nada que le fuera a agradar en absoluto.

_-- Esa mujer es una vieja conocida y he descubierto que es parte de un complot contra tu padre – _dijo rápido para no dejar pensar a Fan demasiado _– ella tiene a Ru y para encontrarlo a el debemos seguirla, nos ocultaremos aquí hasta que salga y la seguiremos._

Fan puso una cara de enojo, esa mujer pretendía hacerle daño a su padre, eso no era posible, de inmediato la odio, más aún porque a pesar de las explicaciones de Shaoran a ella no se le había escapado escuchar su nombre, "Sakura", ella sabia muy bien lo que ese nombre significaba para Shaoran y no le gustaba nada que esa, como ella pensaba, se apareciera ahora que las cosas iban bien con Shaoran, ni loca iba a permitir que esa lo apartara de ella.

_-- Muy bien la seguiremos para acabar con eso de una vez por todas, mañana me disculpare con las chicas por dejarlas ahí sin ninguna explicación, se van a enojar mucho pero la situación lo amerita. --- _Dijo y suspiró.

_-- Gracias por entender._

_-- Lo hago porque cuando terminemos con esto podremos fijar la fecha de nuestra boda Shaoran. — _Le dijo para ver su reacción

_-- Si claro, cuando todo termine. – _dijo volteando a ver el cielo tratando de ocultar la duda que albergaba en su corazón.

Mientras en la mesa de la disco…

_-- Ese tipo me pareció muy conocido ¿quién es?— _dijo Toya enfadado por como el muchacho había tratado a Sakura.

_-- Pues se siente su poder, es bastante alto – _dijo Nakuru sentándose en la silla.

_-- Si se ha vuelto muy poderoso – _dijo Eriol

_-- Es el amigo de la infancia de Sakura, el que fue su novio -- _dijo Yukito.

_-- ¿Es el mocoso?— _dijo con asombro Toya_ —ese tonto hizo sufrir mucho a mi hermana, si lo vuelvo a ver le daré una buena paliza._

En eso Sakura regresa con Tomoyo del sanitario.

_--¿Nos vamos por favor? – _dijo amigablemente Sakura.

_-- Claro – _contesto Eriol _-- ¿todo bien Sakura?_

_-- Si, todo bien, siento que se preocuparan por mi de verdad._

_-- No estas sola Sakura._

_-- Bueno andando._

_-- Yo quisiera quedarme un poco más – _dijo Nakuru con la actitud de una pequeña niña que desea mucho un juguete que no puede tener

_-- Si prefieren quedarse esta bien, pero yo me adelantare porque me duele un poco la cabeza – _mintió Sakura

_-- Nos iremos todos contigo Sakura y no se hable mas – _dijo Eriol dándole el brazo

Apenas habían subido al auto para ocultarse Fan y Shaoran cuando Sakura y compañía ya salían de la discoteca que todavía estaba a reventar, cuando Shaoran vio a Sakura del brazo de Eriol que entraban al auto volvió a sentir rabia, un sentimiento que no podía evitar y que le molestaba mucho, peso se contuvo en consideración a su acompañante y se limito a seguirlos hasta el departamento de Eriol.

_--Con que ahí se ocultan, seguramente dentro se encuentra ese hechicero Ru, por fin los localizamos, ahora podré planear como enfrentarlos – _dijo muy seguro Shaoran

_-- Hagámoslo ahora, por que esperar – _dijo Fan esperanzada en que Sakura saliera por fin de la vida de Shaoran

_-- No Fan, tengo que planearlo bien, tu padre no me perdonaría otro error, ni yo me lo perdonaría – _le gritó Shaoran

_-- Shaoran recuerda tu promesa a mi padre, tú prometiste acabar con Ru y si para eso hay que acabar con esos que lo protegen pues también debes hacerlo –_ le exigió Fan.

Shaoran no esperaba eso, no esperaba escuchar de boca de Fan una demanda de ese tamaño y eso lo molesto.

_-- Fan Yu Xan se muy bien lo que tengo que hacer, no necesito que me recuerdes mis promesas, necesito que confíes en mi, si no lo haces no tiene sentido que unamos nuestras vidas. — _Sentenció

Fan se apresuro a contestarle _– perdóname por favor amor, no fue mi intención insinuar que no cumples tus promesas ni mucho menos, por supuesto que confió en ti – _dijo esperando enmendar su error con sudor en su frente y en sus manos.

_-- Bien Fan será mejor que te lleve a tu casa y por favor aun no le cuentes nada de esto a tu padre, quiero decirle cuando ya lo allá solucionado todo ¿de acuerdo?_

_-- Como tú digas mi cielo – _dijo sintiendo que el aliento le volvía

Dentro del departamento…

_-- Eriol no podemos esperar mas tiempo aunque sea sin Ru debemos atacar al emperador ya, te diste cuenta como yo de que nos siguieron, no tardaran en mandar gente a matarnos, debemos actuar ahora. – _Le dijo Sakura en el vestíbulo del departamento.

_-- Si me di cuenta, se lo permití porque creo que esta vez tienes razón Sakura, es momento de actuar. Vamos Sakura._

Eriol y Sakura salieron en silencio sin que los demás se percataran pues se habían retirado todos a sus habitaciones, solo Tomoyo y Kero se percataron de su ausencia pero estaban tranquilos sabiendo que Sakura se encontraba con Eriol.

Esa misma noche se presentaron ante el palacio del Consejo, Sakura y Eriol entraron sin esconderse, a pesar de ser de noche los aprendices de magia estaban en los jardines del palacio entrenando magia pues tratándose de eso es el mejor horario para evitar curiosos, como era de esperarse les cerraron el paso, pero Sakura saco su báculo mágico para invocar a viento y así encargarse de los 3000 aprendices de magia y de mantener alejado a Tao que ya salía al escuchar el escándalo mientras Eriol entraba al salón de sesiones donde se encontraba Xan.

_-- así que por fin has venido por mi reencarnación de Clow Reed_ – dice Xan sacando su báculo.

Eriol no le contesta solo afirma con la cabeza y también saca su báculo y se lanza directo contra Xan, al principio se enfrentan báculo contra báculo, utilizándolos como si fueran espadas.

_-- ¿Por qué no te unes a mi? --_ le dice Xan cansado _– Con esto no llegaremos a nada_ -- le lanza un hechizo al ver que no responde pero Eriol lo bloque muy bien, después contraataca y golpea a Xan, sin embargo este se levanta y vuelve a intentarlo y casi lo logra, es una pelea difícil porque Xan es poderoso sin embargo Eriol es aún más poderoso y lanza un ataque que lo deja fuera de combate, Xan se revuelca en el suelo, Eriol se acerca y cuando esta a punto de darle la muerte apuntándole con su báculo solo sonríe y se retira del salón.

_-- Vámonos Sakura. —_ Dijo agarrándola del brazo.

_-- ¿Terminaste con él? –_ dice después de pedirle a las cartas que regresen.

_-- Digamos que le envié tus saludos –_ dijo jalándola hacia la puerta.

Sakura trata de pararlo _-- ¿cómo? ¿No esta muerto?_

_-- No Sakura, Xan vive._

_-- ¿por qué Eriol?— _Dijo con lagrimas en los ojos recordando fugazmente la sonrisa de su padre.

_-- No debe morir aún._

_-- No te entiendo._

_-- Todo a su tiempo mi querida Sakura._

Shaoran acababa de regresar de llevar a Fan Yu a su casa y alcanza a observar como Eriol besa en la mano a Sakura, sin saber que quizás era su forma de pedirle perdón por el sufrimiento que en ese momento la estaba haciendo sentir. Shaoran enfurece y esta dispuesto a ir tras Eriol pero Tao con varios golpes propinados por la acción de las cartas Sakura lo alcanza y lo detiene.

_-- A sesión secreta._

_-- Espera voy a seguirlos._

_-- ¡Ahora!_

_-- Esta bien, más tarde arreglaré cuentas con Hiragizawa._

En el camino...

_-- Sakura después de esto entenderás que ya no es seguro este lugar._

_-- Lo sería si hubieras acabado con él._

_-- Ya te dije que no era el momento oportuno, debemos trasladarnos al desierto de Gobi a una escuela de magia de un buen amigo mió con los guardianes, encargaremos a Ru con tu hermano y la señorita Daidoju, los mandaremos a una mansión que tengo en Shenyang._

_-- Como digas pero desde ahí no podremos hacer mucho._

_-- Ellos nos encontraran te lo aseguro, así protegeremos a mucha gente inocente de los estragos de las batallas mágicas._

_-- Bien Eriol vámonos ahora mismo, pero asegúrate que Tomoyo y mi hermano queden protegidos, no me perdonaría que les pasara algo por mi culpa._

_-- Te prometo que no les pasará nada._

En el Consejo...

Xan muy golpeado era atendido por algunos de sus ayudantes, recién lo habían llevado para recostarlo en su sillón y Tao había entrado corriendo cuando Eriol salio por Sakura, Xan con la boca sangrando le había ordenado encontrar a Shaoran y llevarlo así inmediatamente, no dejaría escapar esa oportunidad, así fue como Tao salio rápido en busca de Shaoran y lo encontró en la entrada para llevarlo ante la presencia de Xan. Cuando hubieron entrado.

_-- Maestro ¿se encuentra bien? – _dijo muy sorprendido Shaoran porque no esperaba encontrar a Xan así, jamás se lo hubiera imaginado.

_-- Estoy bien – _dijo un poco repuesto y luego ordeno a sus ayudantes _– retírense._

_-- Pero maestro todavía esta lastimado, permítanos quedarnos a hacerle unas curaciones – _dijo tímidamente uno de ellos

_-- ¡Obedezcan! – _dijo con mirada inquisidora y de inmediato los ayudantes salieron cual si hubiesen visto un demonio.

Xan voltio la mirada hacia Shaoran y le dijo_ -- Li acaban de atacar al Consejo, todos mis temores eran fundados, los asesinos han venido y estuvieron a punto de lograr su cometido._

_-- Lo sé, los vi salir de aquí cuando iba llegando, iba a seguirlos si Tao no me hubiera detenido._

_-- Yo le ordene que te trajera aquí inmediatamente porque antes tenías que saber a que nos enfrentamos, esos amantes son demasiado poderosos y hay que proceder con cautela._

_-- ¿amantes? _-- dijo Shaoran sorprendido.

_-- Si, todos los magos de oriente saben que ese par han sido amantes por algunos años --_ se ríe para sus adentros sintiendo un espasmo de dolor -- _¿acaso tu no sabías que la reencarnación de Clow y la maestra de las cartas son amantes?_

_-- ¡No tengo por que saberlo! _-- asevera enfadado y con un inmenso dolor en el corazón.

_-- Ellos se han unido a Ru, debes encontrarlos y matarlos a los tres._

_-- Se hará como lo ordene_. -- Dijo en un mar de sentimientos confusos.

_-- Conociéndolos como los conozco, estoy seguro de que se moverán de su localización actual pensando en que los buscaremos, así que anda, averigua de una vez en donde se esconden y termina tu misión. Esta vez no quiero fallas._

_-- Enseguida. – _dijo saliendo del lugar

Hola que tal ¿cómo ven? ¿Esta interesante? Espero que si, espero que sea de su agrado, me gustaría saber su opinión, se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios y sugerencias. Bueno y ¿Qué creen que pasará en esa escuela de magia a la que se ven obligados a huir? ¿Qué hará Shaoran al respecto? ¿Qué pensara Fan Yu del ataque a su padre? Lo averiguaremos mas adelante.


	5. La escuela de magia

**CAPITULO V. LA ESCUELA DE MAGIA **

Esa misma noche en que habían atacado en el Consejo Oriental de Magia, Sakura y sus amigos se reunían en la sala pues había llegado el momento de irse de Beijing.

_-- ¿Eriol vas a contarnos ya porque estamos reunidos todos aquí a estas horas de la madrugada? – _se quejo Nakuru frotándose los ojos.

_-- Ahora les explico. Ustedes saben porque estamos en Beijing, saben a que nos enfrentamos, pues bien, este lugar ya no es seguro, por eso tenemos que irnos ahora mismo de aquí, iremos a una escuela de magia que esta en el desierto de Gobi y enviaremos a Ru a la mansión que tengo en Shenyang, espero que usted señorita Tomoyo y usted señor Kinomoto nos hagan el favor de acompañarlo allá._

_-- ¡Eso ni pensarlo! –_ Dijo rotundamente Toya preocupado por su hermana _– ¡Yo voy a donde vaya Sakura!_

_-- Por mi parte yo no tengo inconveniente en acompañar al mago Ru pero preferiría que todos estuviéramos juntos, no estaría tranquila lejos de ustedes –_ señaló Tomoyo con un poco de angustia.

_-- Por favor hermano, necesito que confíes en mi, se que te preocupas por mi pero yo no podría actuar sabiendo que ustedes peligran, además alguien tiene que acompañar a Ru en lo que termina de recuperarse._

Toya iba a insistir en acompañarla pero después de escuchar a su hermana reflexiono _– Si me empeño en acompañarla solo la pondré mas nerviosa y no hará las cosas como debe, además esta Yue que me prometió cuidarla siempre, ni hablar_ – y solo dijo – _Esta bien, acompañare a ese tipo pero solo hasta que este bien y luego nos reuniremos con ustedes quieran o no._

_-- Gracias por entender hermano, gracias a ti también Tomoyo._

_-- No tienes porque dar las gracias._

_-- Bueno en marcha, preparen sus cosas porque salimos ahora mismo. – _Los apuro Eriol.

Cuando Yukito y Toya estuvieron en su cuarto preparando sus maletas, Toya aprovecho la oportunidad para pedirle a Yue que no se separara de su hermana y el le aseguró que cumpliría su promesa. Por su parte Tomoyo abrazo a Sakura y le pidió que se cuidara mucho y le dijo que no se preocupara por Ru porque ella lo cuidaría bien hasta que pudieran alcanzarlos en el desierto. Todo esto paso muy rápido, si acaso unos 20 minutos desde que habían llegado Eriol y Sakura hasta que estaban saliendo en el auto de Eriol rumbo a Shenyang, salieron a toda prisa y pronto estuvieron en la carretera, en cuestión de hora y media ya estaban llegando a la mansión, todos bajaron del auto, Ru ayudado por Toya y Yukito caminaba lentamente. Entraron a una gran mansión que estaba deshabitada.

_-- Bueno tendré que limpiar este sitio, esta muy polvoso –_ dijo Nakuru con molestia.

_-- ¿Por qué no le pides a Sakura que te ayude con la carta de las burbujas? –_ le dijo Kero volando cerca de ella.

_-- Mira que no es mala idea._

_-- Yo siempre tengo buenas ideas –_ dijo orgulloso de si mismo.

_-- Pasaremos esta noche aquí y mañana saldremos hacia el desierto de Gobi –_ sentenció Eriol.

_-- ¿Sakura me harías el favor de ayudarme con tu carta de las burbujas? Necesito limpiar esto ya mismo porque el mago del cielo no puede quedarse en un lugar tan sucio._

_-- Por supuesto Ruby Moon. –_ Entonces saco su llave y la convirtió en el báculo de la estrella que ahora era largo como el que se vio cuando Keroberus y Yue se unieron a el, pero sin la necesidad de hacerlo porque la magia de Sakura ya era muy superior _– Libérate –_ Ordenó _– Burbujas bríndame tu poder para dejar reluciente esta mansión._

En seguida la carta de las burbujas empezó a limpiarlo todo mientras Ruby Moon iba acomodando las cosas y poniendo ropa de cama limpia en los cuartos para que pudieran descansar. Media hora más tarde ya estaba todo reluciente y la carta de las burbujas regreso a las manos de su dueña. Todos se acomodaron en los cuartos para dormir un poco pues el día siguiente sería muy pesado.

Por su parte Shaoran después de la reunión con Xan se dirigió a toda velocidad al departamento de Eriol pero lo encontró vació, tendrían unos 15 minutos de haber salido, Shaoran se lamento no haber ido tras ellos en el momento que tuvo oportunidad, ahora tendría que empezar de nuevo a buscarlos, trataría de sentir su energía aunque sabía que sería muy difícil pues siendo tan poderosos sabían ocultar muy bien su magia. Investigaría a Eriol, todo sobre el, cualquier cosa que le diera una pista de su paradero.

Al día siguiente…

_-- Sakurita, Sakurita, levántate –_ le insistía Kero.

_-- Déjame dormir un poco más Kero, estoy rendida –_ Murmuro Sakura debajo de las sabanas.

_-- No es para menos –_ dijo Tomoyo sentada en su cama _– por lo que nos contó ayer detuvo a 3000 magos, eso si que debe ser agotador._

_-- Eran aprendices de magia –_ aclaro Kero _– y aunque esa cantidad es bastante considerable se tiene que levantar porque ya nos vamos a la escuela de magia del amigo de Clow._

_-- Kero media hora más ¿de acuerdo?_ – dijo entre sueños Sakura.

_-- Déjala dormir un poco más, estoy segura que Eriol lo entenderá –_ dijo Tomoyo agarrando con delicadeza a Kero y saliendo de la habitación.

_-- Tomoyo tu puedes quedarte dormida todavía, no tienes que viajar ¿Por qué te levantas?_

_-- Porque quiero terminar un kimono rojo muy bonito que le estoy haciendo a Sakura, ahora que no la veré en un buen tiempo pues quiero dárselo para que se lo ponga allá._

_-- ¿Qué haría Sakura sin ti?_

_-- No es nada, más bien ¿qué haría sin ti y sin Yue? Ustedes si que siempre están ahí para ayudarla._

_-- Tu también Tomoyo. – _Le dijo Kero acompañandola por el pasillo hacia el jardín.

Esa conversación la escucho Toya muy callado pero sonrío porque sabia que Tomoyo era muy importante para su hermana y que siempre ha sido una amiga fiel que la adora, cosa que el agradecía mucho, haciéndolo sentir un gran afecto por ella.

_-- Tomoyo es una linda chica –_ le dijo Yukito a Toya sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

_-- Si lo es –_ dijo viéndolo a los ojos y suspicaz le preguntó _-- ¿por qué lo dices?_

_-- Creo que lo sabes –_ dijo sonriendo _– tu y yo hemos sido amigos por muchos años y te conozco bien, la pregunta es ¿Cuándo vas a aceptar lo que sientes por esa chica?_

_-- Yuki no te equivoques, yo la quiero, pero solo como una amiga. Desde Misuki no me ha gustado ninguna mujer._

_-- Puedes engañarte todo el tiempo que quieras, pero te diré que es una perdida de tiempo que podrías utilizar mejor en disfrutarlo a su lado. Piénsalo._

Toya no tuvo que pensarlo mucho pues en su interior lo sabia bien, hacia tiempo que se había enamorado de Tomoyo, a pesar de ser su prima lejana, la convivencia constante con ella por su hermana, su dulzura, su belleza, el disfrutaba su compañía aunque no se dirigieran palabra.

_-- Ella no siente nada por mi, así que no importa lo que yo sienta Yuki, de cualquier forma no podría estar con ella._

_-- ¿Acaso le has dicho lo que sientes? ¿Cómo puedes saber si ella te corresponde si no se lo preguntas? Ahora tienes una muy buena oportunidad para saber que puedes lograr con ella, ambos se quedan aquí con Ru y podrán convivir más._

_-- Tienes razón –_ dijo con un gesto que dejaba ver una leve sonrisa _– Eres un gran amigo_.

_-- Siempre seremos amigos Toya y despreocúpate porque yo cuidare a tu hermana._

_-- Pero también te cuidaras tú, no permitiré que nada malo te pase._

_-- Te lo prometí ¿no es cierto? Lo voy a cumplir._

_-- Lo sé._

_-- ¿De qué hablan? –_ dijo interrumpiendo Nakuru.

_-- De nada que te importe –_ dijo seco Toya.

_-- No seas grosero Toya, oye me gustaría mucho quedarme a acompañarte pero tengo que cuidar a Eriol por eso no podremos estar juntos un tiempo –_ dijo juntándose a él y recargando su cabeza en su hombro.

_-- Me parece muy bien que tengas que cuidarlo –_ dijo moviéndose _– anda ve a prepararte_.

_-- Sakura ya despertaste, ¿dormiste bien? – _dijo Yukito al ver salir del dormitorio a Sakura.

_-- Si gracias Yukito. ¿Ya estas listo para irnos?_

Yukito asintió con la cabeza.

_-- Que bien, voy a despedirme de Ru y los alcanzo afuera ¿de acuerdo?_

_-- Claro._

Sakura se dirigió al cuarto que le asignaron al mago Ru, la puerta estaba abierta así que se asomo.

_-- ¿puedo pasar? – _Dijo tímida.

_-- Por supuesto – _Le contestó el mago con una sonrisa.

_-- Vengo a despedirme, lo dejo en muy buenas manos, Tomoyo lo atenderá bien_ – Se acercó.

_-- Gracias, aunque te voy a extrañar, ya me había acostumbrado a tu presencia y tus atenciones._

_-- Yo también lo extrañaré –_ dijo amigablemente _– pero le aseguro que no tendrá ninguna queja de los cuidados de Tomoyo, además yo creo que en cosa de uno o dos meses ya estará totalmente repuesto para alcanzarnos en Gobi, su ayuda nos será muy útil._

_-- Ya te dije que soy tu incondicional, así que en cuanto pueda estaré contigo, no lo dudes._

_-- Gracias._

_-- Que tengas muy buen viaje ojos bonitos._

_-- Que cosas dice –_ se ruborizo Sakura _– nos veremos –_ dijo y salio de la habitación.

Tomoyo la esperaba afuera con una caja adornada con un gran moño.

_-- ¿Y esto? –_ le pregunto Sakura. _– No es mi cumpleaños._

_-- Lo se Sakura, pero cualquier día es bueno para tener un detalle con las personas que amamos, quiero que lo uses allá, seguro hará mucho calor y la tela con que lo confeccione es muy ligera y suave, lucirás divina muy distinguida._

_-- Muchas gracias Tomoyo –_ dijo abrazándola _– Nos veremos pronto_.

_-- Si Sakura, lastima que no podrás ir al estreno de la película, me hubiera encantado que fueras con este vestido._

_-- Será la próxima. Te encargo mucho al mago Ru y a mi hermano._

Tomoyo se ruborizo al escuchar esto ultimo _– cuenta con ello, yo los atenderé bien_.

_-- Bueno me voy porque ya me esperan afuera._

_-- Cuídate mucho por favor –_ le dijo acompañándola a la puerta y despidiéndose de todos desde la puesta en compañía de Toya.

Sakura, Eriol y los guardianes emprendieron el viaje al desierto de Gobi. El viaje fue cansado duro casi 6 horas, cuando por fin llegaron el mago Cai Li los esperaba en la entrada junto con su hija Lei Li.

_-- Bienvenidos –_ dijo el mago e hizo una reverencia que imito su hija.

_-- Gracias –_ dijeron los recién llegados también con una reverencia.

_-- ¿Cómo has estado Cai? –_ dijo Eriol ahora estrechando al anciano mago.

_-- Muy bien Eriol, aquí en la escuela todo va muy bien. ¿Recuerdas a mi hija Lei?_

_--Por su puesto, como olvidar a tan buena amiga –_ dijo saludándola _– permíteme decirte que tu hija se a puesto muy hermosa con todo respeto._

La chica ruborizada dijo _– Gracias Eriol, tú también te ves muy bien._

_-- Pero pasen, supongo que usted es la heredera de Clow –_ dijo saludando a Sakura.

_-- Soy Sakura Kinomoto, un placer conocerlo._

_-- El gusto es mío. Y ustedes son sus guardianes ¿no?_

_-- Así es, ellos son Yue y Keroberus._

_-- Sean bienvenidos, por favor sientan esta como su casa._

_-- Gracias –_ dijeron al unísono y todos entraron a la escuela.

No era muy grande el lugar, la construcción era antigua, de madera, tenia alrededor de 60 estudiantes que se dedicaban a las tareas vespertinas.

Mientras tanto en Beijing…

Shaoran se sentía desesperado, quería encontrar a Sakura, quería matar a Eriol, quería cumplir su misión para sentirse digno de Xan, para merecer su confianza, ya no sabía lo que sentía. Y Fan no dejaba de atosigarlo, ya había pasado un mes desde el incidente en el Consejo, Shaoran había hecho bien su tarea, había investigado mucho sobre Eriol y Fan le había pedido ir al estreno de la película "Amores prohibidos", el había aceptado de inmediato cuando se enteró que la directora había sido Tomoyo, pensaba abordarla para averiguar lo que sea sobre Sakura.

_-- Apúrate Shaoran._

_-- Ya voy Fan Yu, permíteme un minuto._

_-- Que milagro que te ves contento._

_-- Es que creo saber ya donde están._

_-- ¿En serio? ¿Ya sabe mi padre? ¿Vas a ir a buscarlos? Yo voy contigo._

_-- Calma Fan, a tu padre ya le informé, planeamos algo pero tu no puedes participar y si voy a ir a buscarlos, hazte a la idea porque no voy a discutir al respecto._

_-- Pero Shaoran…_

_-- Dije que no lo voy a discutir Fan, vámonos ya._

_-- Esta bien – _dijo molesta subiéndose al auto.

Llegaron rápido al lugar del evento, ya había mucha gente y por la alfombra roja ya desfilaban los protagonistas de la película, Tomoyo se presentó, no podía faltar al estreno de su película pero como sabía que podía ser peligroso fue acompañada por Toya, ambos viajaron temprano para el suceso.

_-- Tomoyo ¿vamos? –_ dijo dándole el brazo.

_-- Si –_ dijo toda ruborizada, se veía muy bonita, vestía un kimono color azul rey y traía el cabello recogido, sus ojos brillaban pero más que por la emoción del estreno era por la compañía, desde hace años estaba enamorada de Toya, porque su corazón era noble y dulce en el fondo como el de su amiga Sakura, por algo eran hermanos.

Tomoyo y Toya desfilaron por la alfombra roja. Shaoran los vio y los reconoció en seguida, albergaba la esperanza de que de pronto apareciera por ahí Sakura pero no sucedió.

Entraron y vieron la película. Shaoran se asombró al ver que Sakura actuaba en esa película, no tenía idea que ella fuera actriz, bueno ¿Cómo saberlo? Si se la paso todos estos años completamente metido en sus estudios de magia, en su entrenamiento. Por su parte Fan se veía perturbada, enojada, con ganas de salir de ahí pues había visto la cara de Shaoran suspirar al verla, sabía que era ella, la reconoció, era la misma de aquella noche en la disco, pero aguanto hasta que terminó de proyectarse la película. Los aplausos sonaron con gran estridencia, la gente fue saliendo hacia el vestíbulo del lugar para el brindis.

_-- Shaoran ¿nos vamos?_

_-- Aún no Fan, necesito hablar con la Srta. Daidoji_.

_-- ¿Por qué?_

_-- Por información Fan, ella me puede dar alguna información._

_-- No creo que te diga nada en absoluto._

_-- Por lo menos tengo que intentarlo ¿no crees? –_ dijo dirigiéndose hacia Tomoyo.

_-- Voy contigo –_ dijo alcanzándolo.

_-- Muchas felicidades Srta. Daidoji –_ dijo alzando su copa.

_-- Gracias –_ dijo Tomoyo volteando a verlo y de inmediato lo reconoció. _– Li ¿eres tu?_

_-- Así es._

_-- Y yo soy su prometida Fan Yu Q…_

_-- Si es mi prometida –_ la interrumpió Shaoran justo a tiempo para que no dijera su apellido.

_-- Mucho gusto señorita Fan Yu._

_-- Tu eres ese sujeto que molesto a mi hermana en la disco ¿no? –_ Dijo enojado Toya que había regresado de traer una copa para Tomoyo. _-- ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_-- No se moleste, no vengo a causar problemas, solo venía a felicitar a la señorita Daidoji y si no es molestia a conversas unos minutos con ella._

_-- Lastima que no se puede –_ dijo Toya en igual actitud.

_-- Toya –_ dijo Tomoyo pues ya le hablaba con mas familiaridad _– no te preocupes, este es un lugar público y estoy segura que las intenciones del joven Li no son malas, no me hará daño, platicare un par de minutos con el y se ira ¿no es así joven Li?_

_-- Por supuesto_.

_-- ¿Estas segura Tomoyo? –_ dijo con desconfianza.

_-- Si, te agradeceré que acompañes a la prometida del joven Li mientras tanto._

_-- Muy bien, pero quiero que sepas que te estaré vigilando ¿entendiste? –_ dijo amenazante viendo a Shaoran.

_-- Como quieras –_ dijo con sarcasmo y le dio el brazo a Tomoyo.

Los dos se dirigieron hacia un balcón para platicar en privado.

_-- Y bien, me imagino que el tema del que quiere conversar es Sakura ¿me equivoco?_

_-- No te equivocas _

_-- Sakura es mi mejor amiga y entenderás que no la pondré en peligro, así que no te voy a decir nada sobre ella, su ubicación o sus planes, pero si aun así quieres contarme algo sobre ella pues te escucho._

_-- Yo se eso, en realidad lo que quiero saber es si es verdad que ella y Eriol son… pareja._

_-- Eso tendrás que preguntárselo a ella. Me da la impresión de que aún la amas._

_-- Te mentiría si te dijera que la olvide, todos los días de mi vida pienso en ella, no entiendo porque no me espero._

_-- Mas bien tu no la esperaste ¿no? O ¿acaso no me acabas de presentar a tu prometida?_

_-- Lo de Fan Yu es algo reciente, espere muchos años por una sola carta de Sakura, una llamada pero de repente ya no lo hizo mas, yo no podía hacerlo, ella lo sabía, pero ella si podía y no quiso hacerlo, simplemente me olvido. Supongo que ese sujeto apareció y la lleno de ideas absurdas, la cambio y por eso ahora esta con el._

_-- No soy yo quien tiene que aclararte esas dudas, deberías hablar con ella, si es que algún día tienes oportunidad de hacerlo, aunque eso ya no servirá de nada pues tú te vas a casar ¿no?_

_-- Pues si, de cualquier modo te agradezco que aceptaras hablar conmigo, me sirvió mucho de verdad y descuida te prometo que nadie te seguirá pues yo ya se donde esta Sakura y no tengo nada contra ustedes. Hasta luego. –_ dijo dejándola ahí.

_-- ¿Todo bien? –_ dijo Toya saliendo al balcón.

_-- Si –_ dijo con cara de inquietud.

_-- Entonces porque traes esa cara ¿te hizo algo? Si te hizo algo lo mato._

_-- No Toya no me hizo nada, pero me dejo preocupada porque si el sabe donde esta Sakura seguramente ese tal Xan también lo sabe y no tardaran en empezar las batallas. Debemos avisarle._

_-- Vámonos. — _dijo también inquieto.

No podían irse de Beijing ese mismo día porque aunque Shaoran lo había prometido no podía confiarse por completo y arriesgarse a que los siguieran hasta donde estaba Ru, así que se quedaron en el departamento de Eriol y desde ahí se comunicaron con Ru pues desgraciadamente no había forma de comunicarse al desierto.

_-- Mago Ru, si habla Tomoyo Daidoji, nos encontramos al joven Li, es la persona que lo hirió, me dijo que ya sabe donde esta Sakura y estoy preocupada por ella…. No nosotros estamos bien, gracias…. Si por favor se lo encargo mucho… Dígale que en cuanto pueda vamos para allá pero ahora es peligroso…. Muy bien, de acuerdo._

_-- ¿Qué te dijo? –_ la interrogó Toya en cuanto colgó el auricular.

_-- Me dijo que como ya esta suficientemente recuperado va ir para el desierto, que no nos preocupemos porque Eriol y Sakura saben que los buscan y los están esperando allá, que el los va a ayudar, que por nuestra seguridad y para no complicar las cosas es mejor que nos quedemos por ahora acá y que nos da las gracias por haberlo ayudado._

_-- Mmmmm no me gusta nada pero no tenemos más remedio que quedarnos aquí._

_-- Así parece. –_ Dice sentándose en el sillón.

_-- Tomoyo, hace tiempo que quiero hablar contigo y no me había atrevido. –_ Aprovecho la oportunidad.

_-- Dime ¿Qué sucede?_

Toya se acercó a Tomoyo y tomó sus manos sentándose a su lado _– Quiero decirte que yo me he enamorado de ti._

Los ojos de Tomoyo se llenaron de lágrimas, lagrimas de felicidad, nunca imaginó que ese momento llegara, no con Toya que era tan serio.

_-- Te he hecho llorar, perdóname, yo entiendo si tu no sientes lo mismo –_ dijo soltando sus manos y limpiando sus lagrimas.

_-- No seas tonto, lloro porque estoy muy feliz, yo te amo desde hace mucho tiempo. –_ Dijo abrazándolo.

Toya sonrió y también la abrazo, luego tomo con sus manos su rostro y la beso primero tierno y luego con pasión. Esa noche la pasaron en vela compartiendo su amor y sus caricias.

Al día siguiente Shaoran y un ejército de magos aproximadamente de 5000 hombres habían salido rumbo al desierto de Gobi a primera hora. Cuando llegaron ya atardecia, el ejército comandado por Tao empezó a atacar a la escuela con flechas desde afuera mientras Shaoran entraba en ella por la parte trasera trepando al techo del edificio. Dentro de la escuela todo era un alboroto, muchos de los aprendices empiezan a caer, entonces Sakura se dirige al techo del edificio e inmediatamente invoca a la carta del escudo para protegerlos. Shaoran llega hasta ella por atrás y empieza a ayudarla con su espada.

_-- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué me ayudas? Dime de una vez por todas ¿Quién eres?_

_-- ¿Es que no me reconoces?_

_-- ¿Debería?_

_-- No, en realidad no importa _-- dice herido.

_-- No te necesito, retírate._

_-- Son poderosos no podrás sola con todos ellos._

Cuando cesa el ataque...

_-- Brillante._

_-- Tú no lo haces mal. – _Dijo mas relajada_ – Bueno te agradezco tu ayuda aunque debo decir que me desconcierta. Ya no se que pensar sobre ti._

_-- No estoy en tu contra, independientemente de que estemos en bandos opuestos esta escuela es de un familiar mío y cuando me enteré que la atacarían para matarlos a ustedes vine porque no podía permitir que la destruyan._

_-- ¿En serio? ¿Eres pariente de los Li?_

_-- Si, de hecho como acabo de llegar voy a saludar a mi tío._

_-- Quizás podamos conversar mas tarde, Eriol va a mostrarme algo a la media noche, ojala pudieras estar presente._

Shaoran aguanto la rabia que sentía al escuchar ese nombre_ -- Ahí estaré._

La gente de Tao se preparaba para un nuevo ataque.

Llegada la media noche Sakura y Shaoran se encuentran en el pasillo anterior al estudio.

_-- Pudiste venir ¿ya viste a tu tío?_

_-- Si, le di los saludos de mi madre._

Sakura solo piensa _-- ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué estas aquí?_ -- Se siente algo confundida porque su corazón no puede dejar de palpitar cuando lo tiene cerca.

Shaoran contempla el bello rostro de Sakura y en su mente se dice -- _Cielos que hermosa te has puesto _-- se acerca un poco a ella pero ella retrocede, entonces tomo su mano y se acerca un poco más hasta que la besa, en ese momento se desvaneció todo para ellos no existía nada más que ellos, querían que ese momento no terminara jamás, pero Sakura reacciona.

_-- Tu eres un enviado de Xan como te atreves a tocarme_ -- y le da una cachetada.

Su orgullo estaba demasiado herido tanto como para mentirle -- _Ahora sé que ya no te amo._

Sakura sintió que su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos y no sabía por qué.

_-- ¿Y cuándo lo hiciste?_

_-- Mi nombre que tanto has preguntado es Li, Shaoran Li_

Sakura se quedo perpleja al escucharlo, en el fondo de su corazón sabía que era él pero no quería admitirlo, ahora entendía todo.

_-- Así que eres tu, tu presencia se me hacía familiar pero no pensé que fueras tu. Dices que ya no me amas, permite corregirte... Tu nunca me amaste, solo te amabas a ti mismo, solo jugaste conmigo. _-- Dijo fingiendo no alterarse.

_-- Parece que tu tampoco me amabas ¿o me olvidaste muy pronto? _

_-- ¿A que te refieres con eso?_ -- dice indignada

_-- Eriol es tu amante, todo el mundo lo sabe ¿o lo niegas?_

Sakura se puso muy enfadada con el comentario, Shaoran había desaparecido demasiado tiempo de su vida y jamás aceptó a nadie con la esperanza de volverlo a ver, era muy injusto lo que estaba diciendo, ¿cómo se atrevía?

_-- No lo niego, somos amantes._

_--¡Que cínica eres!_

_-- ¡Cállate ya! ¡Tu no tienes derecho a criticarme!_

Shaoran histérico la jala hacia si e intenta volverla a besar pero Sakura esta vez le planta una cachetada y entra al estudio.

Shaoran se queda unos instantes afuera tocando su cachete muy molesto, se sentía desconcertado, en toda su vida el había sabido manejarse muy bien, siempre sereno y a la altura de las circunstancias, pero Sakura simplemente lo sacaba de lugar.

_-- ¿Qué me pasa?_ -- pensó mientras entraba.

_-- Ya estamos todos aquí — _Afirmo Eriol.

_-- Veo que ya te recuperaste_ -- dijo Shaoran volteando a ver a Ru que muy poco antes del ataque había llegado.

_-- El es el mago Ru ¿recuerdas a Ru o no Li? es la persona que estuviste a punto de matar hace algún tiempo _-- dijo con desprecio Sakura.

_-- Lo recuerdo bien, es otro de los asesinos que como ustedes están en contra del Consejo y pretenden matar al maestro Xan. _

_-- Tu maestro como tu lo llamas es un asesino, el mando matar a mi padre y a muchas otras personas inocentes más, pero tu ya lo sabes, eres uno de ellos._

Shaoran se desconcertó al oírlo, no se lo esperaba, no creía capaz de eso a Xan, sabía que era duro y que para lograr el equilibrio de la magia debía eliminar a los rebeldes pero personas inocentes ¿sería capaz de asesinar personas inocentes como el papá de Sakura?

_-- Eso no es verdad, estas equivocada._

_-- No estoy equivocada, me costo mucho tiempo ubicarlo pero estoy segura que el dió la orden, aunque todavía no se quien la ejecutó._

_-- No te creo _-- ¿o si? se preguntaba, ahora si que estaba confundido, sería todo un plan para ponerlo en contra de Xan.

_-- Si no me crees entonces no sirve de nada esta reunión, no creerás lo que tenemos que decirte sobre ese hombre malvado._

_-- Tienes razón, no sirve de nada, ahora mismo acabaré con ustedes tres._

_-- ¡No me digas!_ -- grito Sakura sacando su báculo mágico.

En eso Shaoran ataca a Eriol pero este esquiva el ataque.

_-- Pronto te darás cuenta de tu error, por ahora no sería correcto que te enfrentaras a los tres, además Ru esta débil aún, seremos tu y yo nada más._

_-- Entonces pelea_ -- dice volviéndolo a atacar.

Eriol contrarresta sus ataques aunque se le dificulta porque Shaoran ha igualado su nivel de magia. Finalmente Shaoran toma desprevenido a Eriol y lanza un ataque mortal que va directo a Eriol pero Sakura se interpone para evitarlo y da contra ella.

_-- ¡Sakura! _-- gritan los dos.

-- _Agg_ -- murmura mientras yace en el suelo y de un costado de su tórax brota sangre.

_-- Si nos disculpas tenemos que atenderla ahora mismo si queremos salvarla, dejaremos esta pelea para después. Ru por favor prepara lo necesario para el ritual de sanación._

_-- En seguida._

_-- ¿Vas a ayudarme a llevarla o te quedaras ahí parado observando Li?_

Shaoran no contesto de inmediato pero enseguida fue hasta ella y la cargo en brazos. -- _Te sigo._

_-- Eso pensé _– salieron rápido.

En un templo que estaba en los límites del desierto escondido dentro de un bosque cerca de un lago...

_--Ponla en el altar_ -- le indicó Ru a Shaoran.

El obedeció depositando el cuerpo de la chica en el altar.

_--¡Rápido cada vez se siente más fría!_ -- dijo Shaoran.

_-- Pensé que lo que querías era vernos muertos_ -- dijo Eriol mientras sonreía.

Shaoran vaciló y solo dijo -- _No de esta manera, habíamos acordado que la pelea era entre tú y yo, ella no debió intervenir_.

_-- Claro eso debió ser._

Empiezan a hacer el ritual de sanación, la herida de Sakura era muy grave, sin embargo Eriol sabía que ella tenía la fuerza para sobrevivir.

_-- Listo_ -- dijo Ru.

_-- ¿Se salvará?_ -- pregunto con voz baja Shaoran y con su alma en un hilo.

_-- Aún no lo sé, es fuerte y a sobrevivido al ritual, pero aún esta delicada. _-- le contesto Ru.

Shaoran estaba furioso consigo mismo por haberle hecho eso a Sakura, estaba a punto de estallar cuando vio a Eriol acariciando la mano de Sakura y entonces no puedo más.

_-- ¡Terminemos lo que empezamos ahora!_

Eriol comprendía a la perfección la confusión de Shaoran y sabía que hablar no serviría de nada por eso accedió a luchar con él para que sacara todo su enojo y se desahogara. Empezaron a luchar pero esta vez era diferente, ninguno de los dos quería hacerse daño, lucharon sobre el agua báculo contra espada, cuando estaba a punto de dar el ataque final Eriol voltea a ver a Sakura que se ha despertado y llora ante lo que pasa, entonces sin importarle el ataque de Shaoran se acerca a ella y limpia sus lágrimas. Shaoran al darse cuanta detiene su ataque y se va derramando lágrimas en silencio.

Bueno y ¿que les pareció este capítulo? Esta algo denso ¿verdad? Pobre Shaoran ¿Qué va a hacer con tantos celos? ¿Terminará su misión? ¿Se enterarán que todo es un plan de Xan? Ya veremos que pasa. Como siempre espero sus comentarios y sugerencias.


	6. Un mar de sentimientos

**CAPITULO VI. UN MAR DE SENTIMIENTOS **

_-- Tranquila querida Sakura, no pasará nada –_ le dijo muy suavemente al oído Eriol.

_-- Eriol… --_ Dijo con dificultad.

_-- Lo sé, lo sé, quédate quieta, pronto estarás bien, eres muy fuerte y en unos días estarás como nueva, ahora descansa, Ru y yo te llevaremos de vuelta a la escuela._

Sakura esboza una sonrisa y cierra sus ojos.

_-- Ru por favor ayúdame._

_-- Claro._

Eriol tomo a Sakura en sus brazos y empezaron a caminar rumbo a la escuela mientras Ru les iba abriendo camino.

_-- Eriol, quisiera que me confirmaras algo, acerca de todo lo que acaba de pasar, me pareció que Sakura este confundida, cuando se puso en frente para defenderte me dio la idea de que te ama a ti, pero su cara de sufrimiento al verte enfrentar al Sr. Li me hizopensar que parecía que siente algo por él._

Eriol escucho atentamente la inquietud de Ru y sonrió _– Sakura tiene un corazón muy bondadoso Ru, ama a todos los seres humanos y a sus amigos, a mi me ama, si, pero no como tu piensas, el sentimiento que tiene por mi es similar al que siente por su hermano o quizás más parecido al que sentía por su padre, yo soy la reencarnación de Clow y eso también tiene mucho que ver, yo le di las cartas y a sus guardianes, son tesoros invaluables para ella, por eso soy tan importante para ella, sin embargo ella esta enamorada de una persona desde hace muchos años, solo que han pasado por muchos problemas y eso le ha creado resentimientos y dudas, pero aun con todo eso lo sigue amando._

_-- ¿Entonces a quien ama es al Sr. Li verdad?_

_-- Si Ru, su corazón le pertenece a él y como pudiste ver el de él a ella, Li solo esta celoso porque cree lo mismo que tu creías, pero ya comprenderá que eso no es así. Siento mucho que eso no convenga a tus intereses amigo Ru._

_-- Gracias, no puedo negar que Sakura me gusta mucho, pero no me interpondría entre ella y su verdadero amor, lo que yo siento solo ha llegado a ser un cariño muy especial, admiración y agradecimiento, así que puedo conformarme con su amistad, de hecho el saber que ella será feliz es suficiente para mi._

_-- Lo sé Ru, eso mismo pienso yo._

_-- ¿Tu que sientes por ella?_

_-- El sentimiento que tiene Sakura por mi es el mismo que yo tengo por ella, es como mi hija, aunque con la diferencia de que somos de la misma edad._

_-- ¿Sabes que la Srta. Lei Li suspira por ti?_

_-- Y yo por ella Ru, pero todavía no llega nuestro momento._

_-- Entonces ahí radica el corazón de Clow._

_-- Ni yo habría podido decirlo mejor, ella es la reencarnación de la mujer que yo ame en mi vida pasada, desgraciadamente murió muy joven, por eso en esta vida estábamos destinados a volvernos a encontrar, a volvernos a amar._

_-- Tiene sentido, aunque es un poco extraño que ella haya nacido dentro de tu vieja familia._

_-- No tiene nada de particular, yo no soy Clow, solo soy su reencarnación, por lo tanto no pertenezco a esa familia, ni Cai ni Lei son mis parientes, Lei tenía que nacer en esa familia para poder cumplir con nuestro destino y volvernos a encontrar aquí._

_-- ¿Ella lo sabe?_

_-- Tiene algunos recuerdos de su vida pasada, sabe lo que siente ahora y quizás intuye lo que yo siento por ella, pero como te dije, aun no es nuestro momento, por eso ni siquiera hemos hablado al respecto, solo disfrutamos la convivencia diaria en la escuela._

_-- Por fin llegamos, gracias por compartirme todo esto._

_-- Tienes nuestra amistad Ru y eres una persona honesta y confiable, por eso sabía que podía decírtelo a ti._

_-- Gracias._

_-- Te dejo ahora, voy a acostar a Sakura._

_-- Muy bien._

En el campamento de Tao…

_-- Por fin regresas. Ya me estaba cansando de esperarte. – _Dijo Tao muy molesto.

_-- Pues aquí estoy. –_ le contesto sin inmutarse Shaoran.

_-- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? _

_-- Que te importa Tao, lo único que necesitas saber es que estoy cumpliendo con mi misión._

_-- Cuidado con tus palabras, podrás ser el favorito de Xan pero si me cansas yo…_

_-- Guárdate tus amenazas Tao, cuando quieras pelear conmigo hazlo y deja de alardear._

_-- Eres un insolente Li, dame tu reporte para el maestro y ve a saludar a tu prometida que llego hace un par de horas aquí._

_-- ¿Fan Yu esta aquí? ¡Le dije que no podía venir!_

_-- Parece que convenció al maestro y aquí la tienes._

_-- Jum –_ Gruño enfadado _– El reporte es que logre infiltrarme a la escuela de magia y creyeron mi historia._

_-- ¿Qué hay del pergamino? ¿Ya lo encontraste? ¿Lo traes contigo?_

Shaoran recordó aquella tarde cuando fue a ver a Xan para decirle que ya tenía la ubicación de los rebeldes…

Hace tiempo en el Consejo…

_-- Maestro los ubique. Ubique a los rebeldes, están en una vieja escuela en el desierto de Gobi, fue relativamente fácil encontrarlos porque Hiragizawa recurre mucho a sus recuerdos como Clow y el dueño de esa escuela es su sobrino, mi tío Cai Li. Ahora mismo iré a terminar mi misión._

_-- Me complace tu rapidez Li, pero las cosas han cambiado. En el Templo del Cielo como tu sabes se ocultaba un pergamino, ese pergamino contiene los secretos para obtener el mas grande poder mágico, desconozco su contenido y necesito obtenerlo, necesito volverme tan poderoso como ellos, con ayuda del pergamino y cuando me traigas sus báculos seré realmente el mago más poderoso del mundo, entonces podremos cumplir con nuestra misión de poner orden, traer el equilibrio de la magia. Mande a mis hombres a buscarlo en el Templo, lo han revisado exhaustivamente, cada rincón del Templo y no hay nada, eso solo puede significar que el pergamino aun esta en poder de su guardián, el mago del Cielo._

_-- Si Ru lo tiene cuando lo mate se lo traeré._

_-- No podemos arriesgarnos a no conseguirlo, no podemos perder para siempre el pergamino Li, por eso los planes han cambiado, sé que tu fuiste amigo del hechicero de la oscuridad y de la hechicera de las cartas, nos aprovecharemos de eso y de tus lazos familiares con el dueño de la escuela para que te infiltres, fingirás que has cambiado de bando para que te tomen confianza, cuando lo logres darás con el pergamino, una vez que lo tengas podrás matarlos a los tres y tráeme sus báculos y el pergamino._

_-- Eso no será fácil, no creo que se traguen eso del cambio de bando._

_-- Te ayudaré con eso, mandaré un ejército de magos y aprendices, tú los ayudaras a detener mi ataque, entonces será más creíble tu historia._

_-- Muy bien, así se hará._

_-- Trata de hacerlo rápido, no hay tiempo, necesitamos lograr el equilibrio de la magia ya._

_-- De acuerdo – _dijo saliendo de la sala del Consejo.

Xan se quedo absorto en sus pensamientos _– Con sus báculos y el pergamino nadie podrá detenerme, voy a acabar con esa raza inmunda que no tiene magia, todos me servirán y los que se nieguen morirán, no toleraré a ningún mago débil que no me ayude a someterlos, será un nuevo mundo en que solo la magia rija, la raza superior de magos debe prevalecer y yo los llevaré como su líder a la cúspide._

_-- ¿Confías en que cumpla su misión? –_ inquirió Tao que como siempre escuchaba escondido tras un pilar.

_-- Si Tao, el cumplirá su misión –_ dijo Xan saliendo de sus pensamientos.

_-- ¿De verdad crees que tu plan esta funcionando? ¿Crees que tu hija fue capaz de hacerle olvidar sus sentimientos por la bruja de las cartas? y ¿si no es así? Todos nuestros planes se caerán._

_-- Tao, mi estimado Tao, siempre cuestionando mis planes y mis ordenes, sabes, me estoy cansando de ti, uno de estos días voy a desaparecerte. Limítate a obedecerme._

_-- Lo siento maestro –_ dijo con fingida complacencia _-- déme sus ordenes que yo las cumpliré al pie de la letra._

_-- Vas a acompañar a Li al desierto, tú comandaras el ejército de magos, ayúdalo y recuérdale su misión. Si tus ideas llegaran a ser ciertas mátalo y termina su trabajo, mi hija sufrirá mucho pero nadie esta por encima de mí y quien me desobedece debe morir._

_-- Como ordenes –_ dijo rebosando de alegría esta vez.

Regresando al presente en el campamento…

_-- Li contéstame._

_-- Perdón, me quede pensando en algo. Del pergamino todavía no se nada, lo he buscado pero no demasiado porque podrían sospechar y ellos todavía no confían plenamente en mi, no puedo preguntarles por el pergamino aun porque echaría el plan abajo. Necesito un poco de más tiempo._

_-- Pues mejor apúrate, la paciencia del maestro no es infinita aunque seas su yerno._

_-- Regresaré ahí esta tarde, ahora voy a ver a Fan Yu._

_-- Adelante._

Shaoran salio de la tienda de Tao y se dirigió a su tienda de campaña, dentro se encontraba Fan Yu sentada en su camastro. Cuando vio entrar a Shaoran se levanto y corrió a abrazarlo y luego lo beso pero Shaoran no respondió su beso.

_-- ¿Qué te pasa amor? ¿No te alegras de verme? A pasado mucho tiempo y te extrañaba por eso mi padre me permitió venir a apoyarte._

_-- Fan Yu te dije que no podías venir. Este lugar es peligroso ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_-- Ya te dije, te extrañaba y…_

_-- ¡Nada, tu no puedes estar aquí, yo tengo que fingir que estoy del lado de los rebeldes, no puedo cuidarte aquí, solo harás mas difíciles las cosas!_

_-- Shaoran no me grites, vine porque te extraño y quiero ayudarte, si eso no te sirve lo siento, pero a mi padre le pareció suficiente razón –_ y pensó _– eso y que así podría mantener nuestra relación a salvo, papá no quiere que ese maldita te vuelva a hechizar y te tenga comiendo de su mano. No puedo permitir que eso suceda._

_-- Bien Fan, si te empeñas y tu padre esta de acuerdo pues no puedo hacer nada, quédate, pero no esperes que este todo el tiempo aquí contigo porque no puedo. De hecho ahora mismo tengo que volver a la escuela de magia de mi tío. –_ Ya más tranquilo agregó _– Aunque no se como lo haré._

_-- ¿Por qué amor? ¿Qué sucede?_

_-- Perdí los estribos y los ataque, herí muy grave a… -- _le dolió recordarlo _--…a Sakura._

A Fan se le lleno el alma de alegría, por fin lo había logrado, estaba segura que Shaoran la odiaba ahora porque de otra forma jamás le habría hecho daño a esa, por fin se había librado de ella, aunque todavía no muriera estaba segura de que pronto lo estaría y eso la llenaba de alegría, sin embargo trato de disimularlo.

_-- Eso es un problema amor, quizás… quizás si regresas fingiendo arrepentimiento, si finges que te duele porque… engáñala, dile que todavía la quieres._

_-- Fan –_ voltio a verla pensando que si ella supiera que eso es verdad, que todavía la ama y que no era su intención herirla, que se sentía fatal, inundado de celos y angustia, rabia contra él mismo.

_-- Hazlo Shaoran, solo así podrás lograr tu objetivo, no te preocupes que yo me quedare aquí para apoyarte en todo._

_-- Me voy, haré lo que pueda, nos veremos a mi regreso la próxima semana cuando de mi informe ¿de acuerdo?_

_-- Estaré esperándote amor –_ Fan le da otro beso que Shaoran apenas responde y luego se marcha.

Shaoran regresó a la escuela, en el camino iba pensando en todo lo que lo atormentaba, se dio cuenta que no podría cumplir su misión, a ella no podría matarla, la amaba demasiado y no encontraba la forma de resolver todo este embrollo. Solo se le pudo ocurrir que una muy buena amiga podría ayudarlo, hacia mucho tiempo que no hablaba con ella pero seguro accedería a venir, eso haría. Llego a la escuela y al entrar fue directamente a buscar a Ru y a Eriol.

_-- Así que volviste, te esperaba._

_-- Los ayudare a defender la escuela de mi tío, pero no esperes que te perdone la vida a ti o a Ru, ustedes van a morir, solo es una tregua temporal ¿lo entiendes?_

_-- Lo entiendo muy bien Li, pero quizás te sorprendas y cambies de opinión en ese tiempo._

_-- No cuentes con eso._

_-- El tiempo lo dirá – _intervino Ru.

_-- ¿Cómo esta Sakura? –_ dijo Shaoran regresando a lo que en verdad le preocupaba.

_-- Paso la tarde con fiebre pero ahora esta mejor, es asombrosamente fuerte y en un par de días estará como nueva, solo debe guardar reposo – _Le explico el mago del cielo.

_-- Voy a verla –_ dijo saliendo de ahí.

_-- ¿Shaoran estas bien? Te ves algo alterado –_ lo interceptó Lei.

_-- Hola Lei, estoy bien, solo que me preocupa Sakura._

_-- Hablas de ella con mucha familiaridad, eso es muy raro en ti._

_-- Si ¿verdad? Lo que pasa es que la conozco desde hace muchos años._

_-- No te culpes por lo que paso, fue un accidente._

_-- Gracias Lei, solo quiero que ella este bien._

_-- Ya veo._

_-- Por cierto Lei, ¿me podrías hacer un favor?_

_-- Claro Shaoran, dime que puedo hacer por ti._

_-- Comunícate con Mei Lin, dile que venga, que tenga mucho cuidado para llegar acá, pero que venga pronto ¿si?_

_-- Cuenta con eso, ahora mismo me comunico con ella, me dará mucho gusto que venga acá, hace mucho tiempo que no la veo, le diré que tome el primer vuelo que pueda._

_-- Gracias Lei, ahora te dejo porque voy a ver como se encuentra Sakura._

Shaoran dejo a Lei en el pasillo y fue hasta el cuarto de Sakura, la encontró dormida, esa noche la paso ahí velando sus sueños, observando su rostro y su figura bajo las sabanas, se quedo ahí, solo mirándola, solo añorándola y rogando por verla sonreír de nuevo, por verla bien.

Dos días mas tarde…

_-- ¡Bienvenida Mei Lin! –_ dijo muy emocionada Lei desde la entrada de la escuela.

_-- ¡Hola Lei, hola tío Cai, hola Shaoran! –_ Dijo soltando sus maletas para ir a abrazarlos.

_-- Mei Lin que gusto que estés aquí hija –_ le dijo su tío.

_-- Gracias por venir Mei Lin –_ dijo Shaoran cuando ella los soltó.

_-- Pues claro que tenía que venir, han pasado siglos desde la última vez que nos vimos y no podía desaprovechar esta oportunidad – _dijo sonriendo.

_-- Si mucho tiempo, te ayudaré con tus maletas. –_ Shaoran tomo las maletas y las llevo al cuarto de Lei que compartiría con su prima.

_-- Mei Lin ¿cómo esta la esposa de mi difunto primo? _

_-- Bien tío, mi tía esta muy bien, la cuida el Sr. Wei como siempre y esta feliz de saber que vendría a verlos aquí y que vería a Shaoran, de hecho les mando una carta, al rato que desempaque se las doy._

_-- Gracias Mei._

_-- Bueno supe que tienen visitas ¿no? ¿Dónde están? quiero saludarlos._

_-- Ven Mei, yo te los presento._

Lei y Mei caminaron por los pasillos de la escuela hasta el patio central donde se encontraban Eriol y Ru preparando defensas mágicas para la escuela por si atacaba el ejército antes de que Sakura estuviera totalmente recuperada.

_-- Mira prima te presento a la reencarnación de Clow, el es Eriol._

_-- Mucho gusto, por fin nos conocemos, he escuchado mucho sobre ti –_ dijo sin timidez.

_-- Lo mismo digo ¿Mei Lin verdad? Lei me hablo sobre tu llegada –_ contesto cordial Eriol.

_-- Y él es el mago del Cielo, su nombre es Zhai Ru._

_-- Mucho gusto Sr. Ru –_ a Mei Lin le impresionó mucho, le pareció muy apuesto e interesante.

_-- El gusto es mío – _el encanto fue mutuo, a Ru también le había gustado mucho Mei Lin, alta, con formas bien definidas, ojos obscuros, cabello largo y una hermosa sonrisa.

_-- Mi prima quería saludarlos, ahora vamos al cuarto de Sakura para que la saludes, ¿saben si esta despierta?_

_-- Yo creo que si esta despierta, hace rato que quiere salir de su cuarto pero no se lo he permitido porque su herida sanara mas rápido si reposa ahora, ella insiste en pararse y caminar._

_-- ¿Qué le paso a Sakura? –_ se preocupo Mei Lin

_-- La hirió Shaoran por error, ya te contaré a detalle, ahora vamos para que la saludes._

_-- Vamos, me muero de ganas de saludar a mi amiga. Nos veremos después chicos._

_- Aja._

Mei en compañía de Lei caminaron un poco más hasta el cuarto de Sakura.

_-- ¿Podemos pasar?_

_-- Pasa Lei por favor –_ dijo Sakura sentada desde su cama.

_-- Traigo una visita._

_-- ¡¿Mei Lin! Lei me dijo que venias, te ves muy guapa mujer, que gusto verte._

_-- ¡Sakura! ¡Que gusto verte! – _dijo dándole un abrazo que termino muy pronto con un quejido de Sakura.

_-- Perdón – _dijo apenada Mei Lin _– se me olvido que estas herida._

_-- No es nada, ya estoy bien pero insisten en que tome reposo y yo francamente ya me desespere aquí encerrada._

_-- Pues ni modo amiga, necesitas recuperarte bien para poder pelear contra ese horrible hombre que tiene a todos dominados._

_-- ¿Te refieres a Quin Xan? –_ inquirió Lei.

_-- Por supuesto ¿Qué hay otro? Ese tirano tiene a mi primo todo engañado. Pero eso va a cambiar muy pronto, ya lo verán._

_-- No creo que tu primo este engañado, el piensa igual que ese hombre malvado –_ dijo con tristeza Sakura.

_-- No, por favor no crees eso – _suplicó Mei Lin _– mira no es nada sencillo, entiende que si estas con alguien por tanto tiempo que se supone debes admirar porque es tu maestro, líder de los magos orientales, pues creces creyendo todas sus mentiras, pero Shaoran no es malo, de verdad, solo esta confundido, cuando sepa quien es realmente Quin Xan y lo que hace con la gente sin magia como yo cambiara de opinión, ya veras._

_-- Mei Lin se que tu lo quieres porque es tu primo y te es difícil pensar así de él pero ¿de verdad crees que el no sabe todo lo que sucede alrededor de ese hombre? El es de sus principales colaboradores y lo mando a matarnos ¿tu crees que no comulga con sus ideas? A mi me parece muy difícil de creer._

_-- El tiempo me dará a razón, ya veras, el te ama y jamás te haría daño, solo fue un accidente._

_-- No fue un accidente Mei Lin, el iba a matar a Eriol de no ser porque me interpuse. Quiere matarnos a los tres._

_-- Si el quisiera matarte ya lo hubiera hecho Sakura, el día que llegaste herida esteba muy preocupado por ti, paso toda la noche a tu lado, te hubiera matado ahí ¿no crees? –_ intervino Lei.

_-- Ignoro porque no lo hizo, pero solo puedo asegurarles que no es amor. Tomoyo y mi hermano llegaron ayer, mi hermano me contó que Shaoran esta comprometido con una chica que se llama Fan Yu._

_-- ¿Qué Shaoran esta comprometido? –_ Dijo sorprendida Mei Lin _– Tengo que hablar con él ahora mismo – _salio corriendo del cuarto.

_-- Parece que no lo sabia –_ dijo con una gotita Sakura.

_-- Sakura descansa por favor. Voy a alcanzar a Mei, todavía no ha saludado a Tomoyo y a tu hermano._

_-- Si Lei, muchas gracias._

Mei Lin alcanzó a Shaoran que ya la estaba buscando.

_-- Tenemos que hablar –_ dijo muy seria.

_-- Iba a buscarte para eso precisamente –_ dijo Shaoran sorprendido por su actitud.

_-- ¿Cómo esta eso de que te has comprometido? ¿Qué paso con todo el amor que decías profesarle a Sakura? ¿Qué esta pasando contigo?_

_-- Ah eso… -- _ven dijo y se sentó en una banca _-- siéntate conmigo por favor._

_-- Escucho._

_-- Mira ¿te acuerdas que la última vez que hablamos te conté que Sakura había dejado de hablarme y escribirme mucho tiempo atrás?_

_-- Si me acuerdo_

_-- Pues bien, pensé que nunca mas la volvería a ver, pensé que tenia que seguir mi vida aunque fuera sin ella, Fan Yu es la hija de mi maestro y desde que llegue allí se hizo mi amiga y me apoyo en todo, ella me ama y yo decidí que eso era lo mejor._

_-- ¿Tu la amas?_

_-- No, pero no merece que la traicione, voy a cumplir con mi palabra, me voy a casar con ella, además la persona que yo quiero ama a otro y esta en el bando contrario, que más da que me case con Fan o con cualquier otra mujer si no puedo estar con ella._

_-- ¿Por eso querías hablar conmigo verdad?_

_-- Si Mei, necesitaba a una amiga que me entienda, que me escuche._

_-- Hay Shaoran estas muy confundido. Ignoro si lo que dices es verdad, eso de que ella quiere a otro, pero si te he de ser sincera no lo creo, acabamos de hablar sobre ti y aunque no piensa muy bien de ti no parece que te allá dejado de querer. Por otro lado debemos hablar sobre el Consejo, ¿Estas seguro que estas en el bando correcto?_

_-- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?_

_-- Las cosas que te han dicho sobre tu maestro son ciertas Shaoran, ese Xan es un hombre malvado, ha matado a muchas personas solo por negarse a obedecerlo, por que los desprecia por ser gente sin magia._

_-- Tu no puedes creer eso Mei Lin –_ dijo indignado _– mi madre me envió a entrenar con él. Ella confía en él y yo también._

_-- Tu madre te envió con él porque no tenía mas remedio que hacerlo, era tu destino, si no me crees habla con ella y te darás cuenta de la realidad._

_-- No te creo, tú no sabes nada de esto. –_ dijo parándose y dejando allí a su prima.

_-- ¡¿A dónde vas Shaoran! ¡Uyyy que terco!_

Dos días más tarde…

Ru por fin le dió permiso a Sakura de salir del cuarto, su herida aun no sanaba del todo pero la magia que poseía era tan grande que la ayudaba a recuperarse mucho mas rápido que una persona normal.

_-- Me sorprende la manera en que te has recuperado ojos bonitos._

_-- Muchas gracias Ru, eres un experto en hechizos para sanar, si Eriol o yo hubiéramos sido tan buenos en eso como lo eres tu, no habrías pasado tanto tiempo en cama, ojala un día puedas enseñarme un poco de tus hechizos._

_-- Tu recuperación más que por lo bueno que soy en esto se debe a tu fortaleza interior Sakura, pero si te interesa aprender por supuesto que cuando quieras te enseño._

_-- Te lo voy a agradecer mucho._

_-- Bueno, pues ya puedes volar de aquí ¿Qué piensas hacer?_

_-- Voy a arreglar una cuenta pendiente. Li no le va a hacer daño a mis amigos y aunque me duela voy a detenerlo de una vez por todas._

_-- Pero que dices, porque no piensas mejor las cosas, habla con Eriol antes._

_-- Gracias Ru pero estoy segura que Eriol trataría de detenerme y no pienso cambiar de opinión – _salió del cuarto.

Ru salio tras ella para correr a buscar a Eriol, solo él podría disuadirla de hacer una tontería. A Sakura no le costo trabajo dar con Shaoran, estaba en el patio central pensativo como últimamente se encontraba, ella se plantó frente a él muy enojada.

_-- ¡Haz traicionado a la magia, me traicionaste a mi y a tus amigos! ¡No te lo perdonaré! – _le gritó.

_-- Sakura… -- _le costo trabajo reaccionar y con pesar le respondió -- _Debo cumplir mi misión._

_-- ¿Sólo eso te interesa?_

_-- Eso y tú. — _Confesó sin alterarse.

_-- No mientas, prepárate para enfrentarte a mí._

_-- Cuando te conocí te enfrente, traté de quitarte las cartas Clow._

_-- Basta de sentimentalismos _-- Sakura saca su báculo _– ¡Espada! –_ lanza una estocada.

Shaoran sabe que aunque debe matarla no puede hacerlo porque aún la ama y la única salida que se le ocurre para demostrárselo es dejarse matar. Sakura lo lastima pero solo levemente pues su intención debe ser matarlo realmente para que la espada cumpla su cometido.

_-- ¿Por qué no te defendiste?—_ Se desconcierta y se arrepiente.

_-- ¿Ahora me crees?_ -- hizo una pausa --_ quería cuidarte siempre, pero sé que eso ya no es posible, sé que serás feliz al lado de Eriol._

_-- Debiste defenderte. _-- murmuro arrodillándose frente a él con lagrimas en los ojos.

_-- Por favor no llores, eso me duele más que la herida, solo vete, sería mejor morir a saber que amas a otro. —_ le explicó desde el suelo agarrando con sus manos la herida que tenía en el tórax.

_-- Déjame revisarte –_ dijo sin darle importancia a lo que pedía._ – Gracias a Dios, la herida no es grave, apenas es un rozón, seguro te duele mucho pero ahora mismo lo arreglaré._

_-- No lo hagas, por favor déjame._

_-- Claro que no, no quiero cargar con tu muerte –_ mintió _– no soy tan bueno como Ru en esto pero con lo que sé bastará para que quedes como si nada hubiera pasado._

_-- Muy bien, no voy a ser yo el que manche tu conciencia – _dice muy triste Shaoran mientras las manos de Sakura tocan su herida, una calida luz dorada sale de sus manos y lo rodea, la herida va cerrando solo dejando la mancha de sangre por fuera entre la ropa rasgada.

_-- Listo –_ le dio la mano para ayudarlo a parar.

_-- Sakura ¿por qué no me mataste? Si hubieras querido lo hubieras hecho pero la carta espada obedece tus sentimientos. – _Dice aun tomando su mano ya parado.

_-- No soy una asesina, no soy como Xan ni como tu, pero te advierto que si tu intentas lastimar a los que quiero no dudare en hacerlo._

Shaoran aún no soltaba su mano _– Sakura, no sabes los momentos tan tormentosos por los que he pasado, estaba muy confundido de verdad, hasta hace un momento creía que todo lo que decían de Xan era mentira, incluso lo pensé de mi madre, hable con ella ayer y me explico porque me mando con el, pero no podía creerlo._

_-- ¿Y ahora lo crees?_

_-- Te creo a ti._

_-- ¿Qué a cambiado?_

_-- Tu me has hecho comprender, veras, tu corazón no puede albergar maldad, me lo acabas de demostrar porque aunque soy digno de tu odio no pudiste matarme, eso me hizo comprender que no podrías estar en el bando equivocado, tu no podrías ser parte de un plan para matar a Xan si no tuvieras suficientes razones para hacerlo, así que ahora puedo creer todo lo que me dijeron de él._

_-- Me alegro por ti, ya no serás uno más de sus armas para hacer el mal a los inocentes –_ dijo temblando ante la cercanía de su amado.

_-- Voy a ayudarlos Sakura, haré lo que tu me digas –_ el sentía un deseo irrefrenable por besarla y se acercó muy lentamente, pero cuando estaba muy cerca de sus labios…

_-- No por favor… --_ murmuro Sakura

Shaoran se alejo soltándola _– Perdóname._

_-- Perdóname tu a mi, de verdad me da gusto por ti que abrieras los ojos pero eso no significa que olvide lo que paso entre nosotros y tampoco que tu estas comprometido._

Shaoran había olvidado que existía Fan y que lo esperaba en el campamento, se sintió mal por eso, Fan no se merecía una traición de su parte aunque no la amará, pero tampoco merecía vivir engañada, ni por lo que era en realidad su padre ni acerca de los sentimientos de Shaoran, no era justo engañarla cuando él sabia muy bien que aunque Sakura lo despreciara no podría llegar a amar a otra mujer.

_-- Si discúlpame de verdad, además tu estas enamorada de Eriol, no tienes que decírmelo de nuevo –_ se entristeció.

_-- Claro, de Eriol –_ mintió, ella pensaba que no tenía caso aclararle ese punto porque de todos modos nunca podría haber nada entre ellos otra vez.

Eriol, Ru y compañía observaban la escena, a Lei le asombró mucho la respuesta de Sakura, incluso sintió una gran decepción, porque realmente creía que había comenzado algo entre Eriol y ella, al parecer se equivocaba.

_-- Parece que todo esta bien aquí –_ los interrumpió Eriol.

_-- Si creo que me preocupe de más – _añadió Ru.

_-- Mmmm –_ se incomodo Sakura toda roja _– creo que es momento de ponernos de acuerdo en como vamos a terminar este asunto de una vez por todas._

_-- Muy bien –_ dijo Shaoran igual de apenado.

_-- Vamos adentro, estaremos más cómodos –_ Los invito Lei dando una mirada de enojo a Eriol que no paso desapercibida por él.

_-- Bueno ¿cómo mataremos a Xan? – _preguntó Shaoran con disposición.

_-- Xan hubiese muerto hace tiempo de no ser por que Eriol le perdonó la vida. —_Dijo con algo de resentimiento Sakura.

_-- Lo recuerdo, esa noche en el Consejo ¿qué pasó en realidad Hiragizawa?_

_-- El mando matar al padre de Sakura para que ella se desplomara y no representara un peligro para sus planes, yo prometí ayudar a Sakura, cuando fuimos a desafiarlo lo perdoné porque no debía morir en ese momento. Sakura detenía el ataque de los 3000 secuaces de Xan y a Tao. Ella me pregunto ¿por qué? y yo le conteste lo que te acabo de decir, que no debía morir, le pedí que lo dejara vivir, porque el odio nublaba su mente._

_-- Entiendo_.

_-- Pero ya es tiempo de que muera, yo misma lo mataré. — _Otra vez el resentimiento la inundaba al recordar la muerte de su querido padre.

_-- No debe morir en tus manos Sakura, no te lo permitiré. –_ Le dijo Eriol entendiendo sus sentimientos.

_-- A pesar tuyo lo matare así tenga que luchar contra ti. — _Se molesto aún más y mirando a Shaoran le dijo --_ Te pido un favor, ayúdame a detener a Eriol para poder irme._

Shaoran no comprendió, no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, finalmente entendió que Sakura pasaba por un mal momento y que no debía seguirle la corriente así que solo se quedo ahí parado observando. Sakura interpretó eso como una negativa y sacó su báculo pero Eriol ni se mueve.

_-- ¿Qué esperas?_

Parecía que todos comprendían bien lo que pasaba con Sakura, sobre todo Toya que sufría también por la muerte de su padre, pero a diferencia de ella, su madurez le daba suficiente entendimiento para saber que era un error. Nadie se movió, excepto Ruby Moon que como guardiana debía defender a Eriol, se paro frente a Sakura en posición de pelea.

_-- Ruby Moon no intervengas, sabes que no podrás con ella es mucho más poderosa que yo_,-- le ordeno su amo y ella obedeció de inmediato bajando la guardia -- _además Sakura no me lastimará su naturaleza es bondadosa no la implacable y rencorosa chica que pretende ser._

_Sakura baja su báculo _-- Eriol la conocía muy bien, fue tonto de su parte siquiera pensarlo.

_-- Perdóname por favor Eriol, yo no estaba pensando, me deje llevar por estos horribles sentimientos que me atormentan._

_-- No te preocupes pequeña, yo te entiendo. –_ Dijo sonriéndole Eriol

_-- Pero entonces ¿quién derrotará a Xan? –_ pregunto Lei.

_-- La persona que debe enfrentarse a Xan es Shaoran. – _Afirmo con mucha naturalidad Eriol y todos se quedaron con la boca abierta.

_-- ¿Ese mocoso? – _el mas sorprendido era Keroberus.

_-- Lo haré –_ aceptó Shaoran.

_-- ¿Estas decidido? -- _Le dijo viéndolo a los ojos Eriol.

_-- Lo estoy._

_-- Debemos planear con mucho cuidado como procederemos – _dijo Ru.

_-- ¿Qué proponen?— _preguntó Yue.

_-- Será mejor que pensemos en algo y nos volveremos a reunir aquí la próxima luna llena. – _Dijo Eriol.

_-- ¿Por qué hasta entonces Eriol? – _inquirió Sakura pero Eriol solo la miro y ella entendió que una vez mas tendría que ser paciente.

_-- Permanecerán en este sitio mientras tanto, Ru y yo iremos a ver como van las cosas en la cuidad. — _dijo Eriol.

_-- ¿Y si ataca el ejército de Tao? – _preguntó el maestro Cai.

_-- No te preocupes papá con Sakura, Shaoran y los guardianes nos bastará para proteger la escuela._

_-- Muy bien Eriol, que sea como has dicho – _dijo el maestro Cai.

_-- Estoy de acuerdo. — _dijo Shaoran.

_-- Antes de irme, Sakura permíteme mostrarte algo. -- _Le dijo al oído Eriol y luego salieron de ahí para estar a solas, cosa que no agradó a un par de primos.

_-- Quiero darte esto – _extendió la mano y le entregó algo.

_-- ¿Qué es esto Eriol?_

_-- Es lo que tanto ha buscado Xan Sakura, el pergamino que custodiaba Ru. Estúdialo mientras no estoy, es de vital importancia que lo hagas._

_-- De acuerdo Eriol, cuenta con ello._

_-- En marcha Ru. –_ dijo volteando a verlo

_-- Antes de que te marches Eriol quiero pedirte un favor._

_-- Dime._

_-- Sabes que me preocupa tener aquí a todos en medio del peligro, Tomoyo y Toya no pueden ayudarnos porque no poseen magia, solo estarían corriendo riesgos, además, ellos están a punto de casarse, se enamoraron y ahora están muy felices, mi hermano planea pedirle matrimonio y aquí no puede hacerlo, no quiero que posterguen sus planes solo por acompañarme, por eso quiero que los lleves contigo a Beijing, estarán mejor allá, no les pasara nada si Xan no se entera de que están allá._

_-- Dalo por hecho Sakura._

_-- Tendrás que convencerlos porque no accederán fácilmente._

_-- Déjamelo a mi – _dijo el misterioso Eriol.

_-- Muchas gracias – _lo abraza para despedirse.

Uff hasta que terminé el capítulo, ups cada vez me salen mas largos, jiji, la verdad es que estoy inspirada, no se si para bien o para mal pero es lo que va saliendo, ¿qué les pareció? Nos estamos acercando al final de este fict. Unos capítulos más y listo. ¿Cómo ven a Shaoran? ¿Será verdad que cambio de bando o solo los engañó para cumplir la misión de Xan? ¿Qué va a pasar con Fan Yu? ¿Les gusta la idea de que Toya y Tomoyo se casen? A mi me gusta mucho la idea, esa parejita me gustaba desde que en un capítulo de la serie sale Tomoyo comparándolo con la bondadosa Sakura, en fin. ¿Quieren saber que va a pasar? Pues los espero en el próximo capítulo para que se enteren. Como siempre espero sus comentarios y sugerencias. Bye.


	7. La enseñanza del pergamino

**CAPITULO VII. LA ENSEÑANZA DEL PERGAMINO**

Después de la partida de Eriol, Ru, Toya y Tomoyo, Sakura se dedicó a estudiar el pergamino que le había entregado Eriol. No le fue fácil traducirlo por su antigüedad pero finalmente lo logró:

_La magia reside en el interior de las personas, si la persona pretende comprenderla y llegar a dominarla por completo necesita seguir estos pasos:_

_1. Hacerse uno con ella_

_2. Encontrarla dentro de uno mismo_

_3. Hacerse uno con el todo_

_Solo de esta forma podrá dominarla y encontrar la paz porque el poder de la magia reside en todos y todos somos uno._

_-- ¿Qué haces Sakura? – _la interrumpió Shaoran mientras releía.

_-- ¡Shaoran me asustaste! – _brincó

_-- Perdóname, no quería hacerlo. – _Dijo divertido por su reacción.

_-- No tiene gracia._

_-- Yo creo que tiene un poquito._

_-- Bueno, si, un poco – _río pensándolo.

_-- Hace muchos años no te veía reír, te ves muy bonita así. _

_-- Gracias – _dijo ruborizada.

_-- Y ¿qué hacías?_

_-- Trataba de entender algo._

_-- ¿Qué cosa? Quizás te pueda ayudar a entenderlo._

_-- No se si confiarte esto._

_-- ¿Aún desconfías de mi? – _dijo comprensivo.

_-- Eeeeee – _se apenó _–la verdad un poco, apenas hace unos días cambiaste de opinión, no quisiera arriesgarme._

_-- Tranquila Sakura, mi cambio es real, yo voy a matar a Xan ¿recuerdas?_

_-- ¿Cuándo llegue el momento en verdad lo harás?_

_-- Por supuesto._

_-- Perdóname pero me da miedo que tu arrepentimiento sea falso._

_-- Sakura, te di mi vida, te deje la posibilidad de matarme ¿crees que eso fue fingido?_

_-- No lo se, no, creo que no._

_-- ¿Entonces?_

_-- Esta bien, te contaré, Eriol me entregó el pergamino que esta buscando Quin Xan, me pidió que lo estudiara porque era muy importante pero la verdad se me hace un poco difícil entenderlo._

_-- Así que tu lo tienes – _río_ – Xan esta loco buscándolo, lo quiere porque dice que ahí esta el secreto para lograr el máximo poder mágico._

_-- Algo de eso dice, lo que no entiendo es como lograr los pasos para llegar a eso._

_-- ¿Me permitirías verlo?_

_-- Aquí lo tienes – _le extendió la mano _– bueno es lo que pude traducir, los símbolos estaban muy borrosos por el tiempo._

Shaoran se sentó junto a Sakura para examinar el documento, lo leyó con atención y luego volteo a verla.

_-- Tienes razón, de entrada parece muy fácil pero no te explica como lograr cada paso, supongo que eso es algo que cada uno debe descubrir por su cuenta – _volvió a reír con más ganas.

_-- Y ¿ahora de que te ríes? – _se confundió Sakura

_-- De Xan, esta tan empeñado en conseguir el pergamino pero creo que aunque lo tuviera en sus manos no lo entendería nunca. No comprendo por que estaba oculto si lo que dice aquí no es nada del otro mundo._

_-- Me imagino – _dijo riendo también.

_-- Sakura… -- _se le quedo viendo reír y reprimiendo sus sentimientos le dijo _ -- Te dejo, tengo que salir, Tao y Xan aún creen que estoy de su parte, no deben pensar lo contrario porque sino tomarían cartas en el asunto, así que voy a ir a inventar un reporte para Xan._

_-- Shaoran… -- _dijo al verlo caminar hacia la entrada_ --… ¿no podrías quedarte un rato más conmigo? – _añadió tímida.

Shaoran volteo sorprendido, se alegró mucho de escuchar eso y regresó sobre sus pasos.

_-- Creo que puedo estar aquí un rato más._

_-- Gracias, la verdad ahora que ya no estas defendiendo a ese que se presume como "Emperador de la magia" pues disfruto tu compañía._

_-- Yo también disfruto estar a tu lado Sakura – _dijo mirándola a los ojos.

Sakura bajo la mirada apenada.

_-- Sakura – _dudo Shaoran en continuar, no sabia si quería saber la verdad sobre el pasado pero finalmente se decidió_ --¿por qué dejaste de escribirme? ¿Por qué ya no volviste a llamar?_

_-- ¿no lo sabes? – _dijo alzando su cara.

_-- No, no lo sé, todos estos años me lo he preguntado, me he preguntado si me olvidaste, si dejaste de amarme, si te cansaste de esperar o no pudiste soportar mi ausencia y lo que mas me atormentaba era pensar que tal vez alguien me robo tu cariño._

Sakura lo miraba desconcertada y no emitía sonido alguno.

_--¿Eso fue verdad?_

_-- No, claro que no, Shaoran no entiendo nada, yo nunca deje de escribirte ni de llamarte, la última vez que me contestaste una carta me dijiste que ya no podrías hacerlo por que el entrenamiento no te lo permitía, pero no dijiste que tampoco responderías a mis llamadas, me cansé de llamarte y que siempre te negaran, comprendí que tu ya no querías saber de mi, por eso deje de escribir y de llamar, te lo dije en mi última carta, te dije que yo entendería si ese era tu deseo, que no te volvería a molestar pero que si todavía me querías por favor me llamaras pronto… pero tu no lo hiciste. Todo estaba dicho. – _dijo con los ojos llorosos.

Ahora Shaoran era el que no entendía_ — Nunca recibí esas cartas, desde que el Sr. Wei se fue el correo me lo entregaba Tao, pero ya no llegaron cartas tuyas, solo de mi madre y de mi prima dándome ánimos y contándome que pasaba con mis hermanas y en casa, de tus llamadas tampoco me enteré, nadie me dijo nunca que me habías llamado o que tenía algún recado de tu parte, nunca, yo no te llamaba porque todo el día me la pasaba entrenando, el poco tiempo que tenía libre lo ocupaba para descansar pero jamás deje de pensar en ti._

_-- Así que también con eso se metieron, te alejaron de mí – _dijo Sakura con rencor_ – pero tú se los permitiste._

_-- ¿Qué dices? Ese maldito de Tao nos alejó y ¿dices que yo se lo permití? tú no sabes todo lo que yo sufrí por eso._

_-- Si Shaoran tu se los permitiste porque nunca hiciste nada al respecto, si no te daban mis cartas, si no te pasaban mis llamadas y se te hacia extraño ¿por qué no me llamaste tu para averiguar que pasaba? ¿Por qué no lo hiciste Shaoran? Destrozaste mi corazón. Yo te amaba. Te amaba mucho. – _Sakura no pudo mas con esa carga emocional y llorando salió corriendo.

_-- ¡Sakura! – _grito Shaoran llorando también. Iba a seguirla pero sabía que no era buen momento para seguir hablando, ella necesitaba calmarse y el también, pensó _– Ella tiene razón, yo les permití hacerlo, yo soy culpable de mi propia desgracia, soy el único responsable de que ahora ella este con Eriol y nunca más seré feliz por eso. ¡Que estúpido fui! – _se enojo consigo mismo

Esa tarde Shaoran no fue a entregar su reporte al campamento, no podía hacerlo, si veía a Tao ahí mismo lo hubiera matado y eso comprometería sus planes, prefirió quedarse hasta el otro día para tranquilizarse porque con la sangre caliente no podía pensar bien.

Al día siguiente…

_-- ¿Puedo pasar?_

_-- Claro Mei Lin, pasa por favor – _dijo Sakura desde su escritorio mientras seguía estudiando el pergamino.

_-- Mira te traje tu desayuno – _Mei Lin cargaba una bandeja con fruta picada, té y pan

_-- No te hubieras molestado. Déjalo en la mesita por favor._

_-- No es ninguna molestia, anoche Shaoran estaba muy mal, al principio no quería contarme que había pasado pero lo convencí, me contó lo que pasó, por eso cuando no te vimos en el comedor pensé que esa era la razón y decidí traerte yo misma el desayuno._

_-- Gracias Mei Lin, la verdad es que no me siento bien, no quisiera encontrarme con él ahora, necesito pensar._

_-- Te entiendo. Bueno y ¿qué estas haciendo?_

_-- Estudiando algo que Eriol y Ru me dejaron._

Mei Lin se ruborizo al escuchar este último nombre.

_-- Mei Lin ¿te gusta Ru verdad?_

_-- ¿Tan obvia soy?_

_-- Un poco – _sonrío

_-- Me gustó desde que lo conocí pero cuando lo fui conociendo a fondo me gusto más, es una persona admirable, inteligente y además es muy guapo._

_-- Bueno si, tienes razón._

_-- Sabes, sé que el también siente algo por mí, no soy tonta y lo he notado en su mirada, en como lo pongo nervioso cuando me acerco a él, lástima que entre nosotros no puede haber nada._

_-- ¿Por qué dices eso? Si los dos se gustan y sientes algo especial uno por otro ¿qué les impide estar juntos?_

_-- Que yo no poseo magia y él si._

_-- Eso no tiene la menor importancia._

_-- Tu lo dices porque para ti es fácil sentir la magia, tu tienes magia, pero una persona común y corriente como yo no puede sentirla, yo como siempre sólo soy un estorbo para las personas con magia, dime ¿no crees que se cansaría de tener que estar con alguien como yo?_

_-- Por supuesto que no, tu no puedes pensar así, es como si creyeras en todas las patrañas de Quin Xan, ese hombre cree que los magos somos una raza superior y la realidad es que todas las personas valemos por nuestros sentimientos y por nuestros actos no por el color de nuestra piel, la raza, el credo o por si posees o no magia. Tu vales mucho Mei Lin, porque eres una amiga fiel, una persona con principios, segura y valiente, por eso tengo la certeza que Ru tendría mucha suerte de tenerte a ti como su pareja._

_-- Sakura muchas gracias – _dijo con lagrimas muy conmovida por sus palabras

_-- Lo digo de corazón._

_-- Gracias, me has dado confianza, creo que estoy lista para aceptar una relación con él si es que se da la ocasión. ¡Que feliz estoy!_

_-- Mei Lin… muchas gracias a ti – _dijo parándose descubriendo algo.

_-- ¿A mi por qué? _

_-- Lo que dijiste me ayudo a comprender el primer paso para dominar la magia. _

_-- ¿A si?_

_-- Si, claro, para hacerte una con la magia necesitas sentirla, sentirla de verdad._

_-- Pero eso tú ya lo sabes hacer._

_-- Si, recuerdo cuando Kero me exigía que me concentrarla para poder sentir las presencias mágicas, es algo parecido, solo que esta vez no voy a sentir presencias sino la magia en sí, las cartas me pueden ayudar en eso, ahora mismo salgo a buscar a Kero y a Yue para que me ayuden a entrenar. Gracias de nuevo Mei Lin._

_-- Pues de nada – _dijo viéndola salir.

En el campamento de Tao…

_-- Tenías que haberte reportado ayer Li –_ dijo muy molesto Tao.

Shaoran hizo uso de toda su capacidad de tolerancia para no moler a golpes a Tao_ –Tenía cosas mas importantes que hacer._

_-- ¿Qué cosas?_

_-- Buscar el pergamino por ejemplo. Dile a mi maestro que ya tengo una pista, que estoy cerca de encontrarlo._

_-- Ya te habías tardado, empezaba a creer que todos estos años de entrenamiento habían sido un desperdicio._

_-- Pues ya ves que no._

_-- ¿Algo más?_

_-- No, solo dile eso, voy a ver a Fan y luego regreso a la escuela._

_-- Apúrate, se les hará raro que salgas constantemente de ahí._

Shaoran lo ignoró y salio hacia su tienda. Fan estaba dentro.

_-- ¡Shaoran! ¡Estoy muy molesta contigo! ¡Tenías que haber llegado ayer!_

_-- No pude Fan Yu._

_-- ¿Por qué? _

_-- Te basta con saber que no pude._

_-- ¿Ya los mataste? ¿Tienes lo que quiere mi papá?_

_-- Aún no – _mintió_ – pero estoy cerca de conseguirlo._

_-- Que bueno porque la verdad ya me harte de este lugar, quiero regresar a casa para preparar nuestra boda, quiero que esto se termine para que podamos estar juntos._

_-- Fan Yu sobre eso debemos hablar._

_-- ¿Si? ¿Por fin pondremos la fecha?_

_-- No Fan, por favor escúchame con atención y no digas nada hasta que termine._

_-- Te escucho – _dijo con temor presintiendo algo.

_-- Mira Fan cuando yo acepte casarme contigo estaba resignado a que jamás volvería a ver a Sakura, confiaba en que yo podría llegar a amarte y fui sincero contigo en ese aspecto, pero ahora que la he vuelto a ver me he dado cuenta que no puedo engañarme con mis sentimientos, yo no te amo y con el corazón no se juega, no se puede manipular y no obedece órdenes, sé que nunca voy a amarte y prefiero por tu bien terminar nuestro compromiso ahora, tu siempre has sido honesta conmigo y no te mereces una vida sin amor, eres joven y hermosa ahora podrás conocer a alguien y enamorarte, ser correspondida._

Fan en un mar de lagrimas apenas y podía hablar _– Pero yo no quiero a nadie más Shaoran solo te quiero a ti._

_-- Por favor entiende Fan, no quiero herirte, si yo me casara contigo nos condenaríamos a una vida sin amor, tarde o temprano me odiarías y te odiarías a ti misma por empeñarte en eso._

_-- Yo nunca te odiaría._

_-- Se que ahora te duele esto pero es lo mejor. Yo se lo explicaré a tu padre._

_-- Y ¿qué crees que dirá? ¿Qué estas enamorado de nuestra enemiga? ¿Qué lo has traicionado? ¿Qué todas sus enseñanzas no sirvieron para nada?_

_-- Yo no he dicho eso Fan, no te estoy dejando para irme con Sakura._

_-- Por supuesto que no, porque la realidad es que ella no te quiere, ella es la amante del mago de la oscuridad, tu no le importas ni jamás le volverás a importar, acéptalo de una vez._

_-- Eso lo se bien Fan._

_-- Y ¿tu misión? Vas a decirme que la cumplirás ¿no? Que a pesar de que te mueres por ella vas a matarla junto con los demás._

_-- Eso es lo que haré._

_-- Pues no te creo, y no te esfuerces en mentirme._

_-- Fan Yu voy a cumplir mi misión, puedes creer lo que quieras y decirle a tu padre lo que quieras, pero ya se darán cuenta de la verdad cuando con hechos demuestre que he cumplido mi misión._

_-- No le diré nada a mi padre, no por ti, sino porque no soportaría la humillación, no soportaría verlo a la cara y decirle que no fui suficiente mujer para ti._

_-- No digas eso, ya te explique que en el corazón no se manda._

_-- Ya cállate, no quiero escucharte más, te juro Shaoran que esto no te lo perdonaré, te juro que si tu no la matas yo lo haré, me voy a vengar de esa bruja maldita y de ti._

_-- No sabes lo que dices._

_-- Lárgate, no quiero verte._

Shaoran salió de la tienda ante las miradas atónitas de los magos que no dejaban de verla, los gritos de Fan Yu se escuchaban por todo el campamento.

Tao en tono burlón molestó a Shaoran_ – Ahora si que te has metido en problemas Li, cuando el maestro se entere el mismo te matara por el desprecio que le has hecho a su hija._

_-- Cállate – _le gritó y se fue a la escuela de magia

Esa semana las cosas estuvieron tensas, Sakura evitaba estar a solas con Shaoran, se la pasaba entrenando todo el tiempo que podía, a Shaoran le preocupaba que haber terminado con Fan resultara perjudicial para sus planes, Mei Lin extrañaba a Ru y eso la tenía de mal humor, Lei aunque extrañaba a Eriol estaba muy molesta con él por lo que pensaba que pasaba con Sakura y prefería no verlo.

_-- Lo has logrado Sakurita – _le dice muy orgulloso Keroberus.

_-- Por supuesto Keroberus, estas ante la más poderosa hechicera del mundo – _expresó con arrogancia Yue.

_-- Gracias chicos, creo que si ya logre el primer paso, pero todavía me faltan dos y no tengo idea de cómo lograrlo._

_-- Estoy seguro que hallaras la forma Sakura, siempre lo logras – _dijo confiado Keroberus volviendo a su forma falsa.

_-- Haré lo posible por lograrlo. Yue ¿puedes volver a tu forma falsa y buscar a Nakuru, pregúntale si ya tiene noticias de Eriol._

_-- Iré – _dijo volviendo a su forma falsa_ – aunque no se si me lo diga porque desde que se enteró de la relación entre Toya y Tomoyo esta de muy mal humor –_dijo ya sonriendo el gentil Yukito.

_-- Inténtalo por favor._

_-- En seguida voy ¿me acompañas? – _dijo mirando a Kero

_-- Si, ya tengo hambre y quizás tenga algún rico platillo escondido en la cocina._

_-- Kero nunca dejaras de ser un goloso._

_-- ¿Goloso yo? No soy goloso lo que pasa es que soy muy grande y necesito alimentarme bien – _aclaro mientras vuela al lado de Yukito para dirigirse a la cocina.

En tanto Lei se encuentra con Sakura.

_-- Hola Lei – _dijo gentilmente

_-- Hola Sakura – _aunque Lei estaba celosa no era grosera ni rencorosa

_-- ¿No sabes cuando llegará Eriol?_

_-- No tengo idea pero ojala se tarde – _dijo pensando en el susodicho.

_-- ¿Estas molesta con él por mi culpa verdad?_

_-- No, bueno un poco pero no por ti de verdad_

_-- Lei yo quisiera explicarte…_

_-- No me digas nada sobre eso por favor – _la interrumpió _– mejor cuéntame ¿sigues entrenando?_

_-- Bueno no, por fin logre sentir la magia en su totalidad, ahora es parte de mi._

_-- ¿Te gustaría practicar conmigo?_

_-- Claro Lei será un honor._

_-- Gracias, ahora atácame por favor._

Sakura saco su báculo e invoco a la carta viento pero Lei fue más rápida poniendo un escudo y contraatacando con un hechizo de agua que mojo por completo a Sakura.

_-- Lei, no sabia que eras tan buena hechicera, que rápida eres – _dijo empapada

_-- Jajaja – _río viéndola toda empapada _– perdóname pero te ves muy graciosa toda mojada._

_-- Si, jajaja – _río también

_-- ¿Sabes cómo pude hacerlo Sakura?_

_-- Pues no te vi usar un báculo, ni siquiera te escuche invocar tu hechizo, todo fue muy rápido._

_-- Precisamente Sakura, pude detener tu ataque y contraatacar porque no utilice nada de eso._

_-- ¿Entonces?_

_-- Yo no sabré sentir la magia tan bien como tu lo haces, ni tampoco sé como hacerme uno con el todo, pero en el segundo paso si puedo ayudarte, en mi vida pasada practique utilizando la magia desde donde se origina, la magia no reside en tu báculo, tu puedes hacer magia sin él, tu lo sabes bien, la magia reside en tu interior, si encuentras ese lugar serás capaz de invocarla rápidamente sin necesidad de utilizar tu báculo o algún hechizo._

_-- Lei muchas gracias por enseñarme esto._

_-- Esa es mi misión contigo Sakura, cuando logres encontrar el lugar donde reside tu magia dentro de ti podrás vencerme fácilmente porque eres mucho mas poderosa que yo, yo te ayudaré si tu quieres entrenando contigo hasta que lo logres._

_-- ¿De verdad? Muchas gracias._

_-- Para eso estamos las amigos, ahora te recomiendo que te pongas a meditar, conociéndote a ti mismo, tus sentimientos y pensamientos será mas fácil encontrar ese lugar, mañana volveremos a enfrentarnos._

_-- Es una cita._

Esa semana Sakura aprovecho al máximo el entrenamiento con Lei, ponerse en calma teniendo cerca a Shaoran le costó mucho pero una noche estrellada lo logró, reconoció que su magia, la que provenía de su propia estrella, habitaba en su corazón, era verdad que la magia estaba dentro de ella. Cuando estuvo en comunión con ella misma no le fue nada difícil invocar a sus cartas usando su corazón, el solo deseo era suficiente, pudo desarmar a Lei sin ningún problema y las dos se alegraron mucho por eso.

_-- ¡Muchas felicidades Sakura, lo has logrado! _

_-- Sin tu ayuda no lo hubiera logrado._

_-- Claro que si, solo que te hubiera costado un poco más de tiempo y eso es lo que no tenemos – _dijo feliz

_-- Si verdad, ya sólo necesito comprender el tercer paso para lograrlo._

_-- En eso no puedo ayudarte pero estoy segura de que si alguien puede hacerlo, esa eres tu Sakura._

_-- Eso espero Lei._

Shaoran oculto se alegraba también, como Sakura huía cada vez que lo veía había optado por conformarse solo observándola en secreto.

_-- Uy que contento estas – _dice sorprendiéndolo Mei Lin

_-- Shhhhh Mei Lin nos van a escuchar – _dijo apurado.

_-- Jajaja Shaoran, jamás imagine verte escondiéndote de ella – _se burla.

_-- Cállate Mei que nos van a escuchar._

_-- ¿De verdad crees que no sabia que me observas todo el tiempo? – _dice Sakura a sus espaldas.

_-- Sakura... – _se vio descubierto _– bueno es que tu… siempre me evitas y yo quería…_

_-- No te preocupes Shaoran – _sonríe_ – no tienes que ocultarte._

_-- ¿No?_

_-- No._

_-- Sakura, se me olvidaba que yo venía a avisarte que tienes una llamada de Tomoyo, ve a contestar._

_-- Tomoyo! ¡Que alegría! –_ corrió adentro para contestar

_-- Bueno, ¿Tomoyo?_

_-- Sakura, que gusto oír tu voz._

_-- Lo mismo digo, ¿cómo va todo?_

_-- Tu hermano me propuso matrimonio, estoy muy feliz, no podía esperar para contártelo._

_-- Grandioso, me alegro mucho de verdad. ¿Ya decidieron la fecha de la boda?_

_-- Aún no, queremos esperar a que todo esto termine, no podríamos hacerlo si tu no estas presente, lo importante es que ya esta decidido._

_-- Gracias amiga, espero que pronto termine todo. ¿Cómo pudiste hablar desde Beijing? _

_-- Es que ya no estamos allá, decidimos regresar a Shenyang por si nos necesitan, aquí estamos seguros pero más cerca de ustedes._

_-- Me alegro mucho de hablar contigo, te extrañaba._

_-- Yo también Sakura. Y ¿cómo vas con lo que te encargó Eriol?_

_-- Pues me falta lograr el último paso._

_-- Ay amiga, yo se que lo lograrás, pídele a Dios que te ayude._

Sakura se quedo pensando en esto… Dios… el universo… el todo… si, ya lo había comprendido, hacerse uno con el todo, con el universo, sentirse parte del universo, saber que todo lo que existe, todo absolutamente forma parte de una misma cosa y que ella es parte del universo…

_-- ¿Sakura? ¿Sakura estas ahí? Contéstame por favor – _suena preocupada desde el auricular.

_-- Perdón Tomoyo._

_-- Estas bien, pensé que te había pasado algo._

_-- Me diste la clave para entender, para lograr el ultimo paso Tomoyo._

_-- Pues que bueno – _se alegró de poderla ayudar

_-- Lo he entendido todo, cuando llegue Eriol se lo diré._

_-- Pues será muy pronto porque nos dejaron hace unas horas aquí y ellos ya van en camino para la reunión._

_-- Es verdad, hoy hay luna llena. He estado tan metida tratando de entender el pergamino que lo había olvidado._

_-- Bueno, ya tengo que colgar porque Toya me esta hablando, cuídate mucho por favor._

_-- Si, tú también amiga, nos veremos pronto._

Cuando Eriol llegó Sakura corrió a darle la noticia…

_-- Eriol lo he entendido, el primer paso para controlar por completo la magia es hacerse uno con ella, el segundo paso es tener la magia en el corazón no en el báculo y finalmente hacernos uno con el todo de tal forma que no se desea matar más y solo queda el deseo de la paz._

_-- Lo has comprendido, eres una hechicera brillante_ -- le dijo sonriendo.

_-- Gracias Eriol._

_-- En el momento indicado debes recordar el contenido del pergamino: El poder de la magia reside en todos y todos somos uno._

_-- Ahora vamos a reunirnos con los demás._

_-- De acuerdo._

Mas tarde…

_-- Ya estamos todos reunidos, ¿ideas? – _dijo Ruby Moon.

_-- Si queremos vencer a Xan deberé fingir que sigo siendo su aliado, necesitaré fingir que he vencido a uno de ustedes. – _dijo enseguida Shaoran

_-- En eso mismo pensé yo – _aceptó Eriol

_-- Tiene que ser Eriol, Ru o Sakura – _dijo Keroberus.

_-- Ru no puede ser, Xan ya tiene su báculo, necesita ser Eriol o Sakura –_ lo corrige Yue.

_-- Iré yo._ -- Se adelanta Sakura.

Shaoran se voltea para hacer una mueca de dolor, no desea ponerla en peligro pero no tiene otra opción.

_-- No Sakura, esta vez me toca intervenir a mi._

_-- Pero Eriol yo no puedo permitir que te hagan daño._

_-- No hay peros que valgan, tu debes ayudar a Shaoran cuando llegue el momento._

Shaoran suspiró con alivio al escuchar esto, no porque le deseara mal a su antiguo compañero sino porque no podía soportar la idea de que algo saliera mal. A Lei no le gusto la idea pero sabía que las cosas debían ser así por eso se quedo callada.

Más tarde...

_-- Shaoran se ha adelantado al campamento para que existan testigos. – _Le dice Lei a Eriol

_-- Te acompañare. —_Dice preocupada Sakura

_-- No, es mejor que esperes aquí. -- _En ese mismo instante Eriol conjura un hechizo para sellar la magia de Sakura durante la pelea.

_-- ¿Qué haces Eriol?_

_-- Te conozco Sakura y no intervendrás esta vez._

_-- Eriol, sabes que hace mucho supere tus poderes, tu hechizo no me detendrá mucho tiempo._

_-- Solo el necesario para presentarme en el combate._

_-- Eriol no me hagas esto, yo debería ir._

_-- Esto no es un juego Sakura, es probable que tenga que dar mi vida por la causa y tú tienes que vivir, no podría perdonarme que algo malo llegara a pasarte._

_-- Sin ti no puedo_ -- Empieza a derramar lagrimas. Lei se fue de ahí, su corazón no resistía presenciar eso, a ella también le espantaba la posibilidad de perder a Eriol pero sabía que no podía hacer nada al respecto, solo orar por su bienestar. Mientras adentro de esa sala la conversación seguía.

_-- Claro que puedes, busca en tu corazón y encontraras tu verdadera fortaleza, tienes muchas cosas por las cuales seguir adelante. Además no estoy seguro de lo que pasará, quizás no me pase nada, y si llegara a sucederme algo debes jurarme que vivirás aunque yo no este._

Sakura solloza y niega con la cabeza.

_-- Júralo Sakura._

_-- Sí_ -- dice cayendo de rodillas.

_-- Ruby Moon te cuidara mientras regreso._

Eriol sale y busca a Lei.

_-- Lei escúchame por favor. Tú sabes que mi corazón te pertenece, lo sabes ¿verdad?_

_-- Si, lo sé pero escuchártelo decir calma mis dudas._

_-- Por eso estoy aquí, para decírtelo, quiero que se te grabe muy bien, "Te amo" y si tenemos que separarnos de nuevo en esta vida, tendremos siempre la siguiente para volvernos a encontrar._

_-- Eriol –_ dijo abrazándolo en medio del llanto _– Te amo tanto que me duele en el alma pensar en separarnos de nuevo pero si así tiene que pasar lo acepto y te prometo que nos volveremos a encontrar._

Eriol la beso con dulzura. _– Lei, me tengo que ir_.

_-- Ve amor, yo cuidare a Sakura por ti._

_-- Gracias por entender._

_-- Ella es una parte importante de ti y solo por eso también lo es de mí. Vete ya._

_-- Nos veremos. –_ dijo saliendo al encuentro de Shaoran.

En el campamento de los asesinos de Xan…

Al ver llegar a Eriol todos se reúnen a su alrededor para atacarlo.

_-- Atrás, yo lucharé con él. – _Ordena Shaoran.

_-- Pero debemos matarlo y llevarle su báculo al Emperador. – _Dijeron los magos.

_-- Yo me encargaré de eso._

Todos se hicieron para atrás formando un circulo dejando solos en el centro a Shaoran y Eriol.

Mientras tanto...

Sakura logra liberarse del hechizo de Eriol.

_-- Veo que no duro mucho el conjuro de mi amo. Lo siento Sakura pero no dejare que te vayas._

_-- Ruby Moon no quiero hacerte daño, hazte a un lado_ -- le ordenó.

_-- De ningún modo traicionaré a mi amo así me cueste la vida._

_-- Muy Bien. ¡Yue ven!_ -- ordenó.

En seguida el guardián de Sakura estaba a su lado.

_-- Encárgate de Ruby Moon, pero procura no lastimarla._

Entonces Sakura utiliza la carta vuelo para dirigirse a toda velocidad al sitio de la pelea, cuando Ruby Moon se pone en frente recibe un ataque de Yue que la quita del camino de Sakura, ella se va mientras los guardianes se enfrentan.

De regreso en el campamento...

Eriol y Shaoran se enfrentan en un duelo de magia, debe ser real porque de otra forma no lo creerían, ambos son igualmente poderosos. Ya llevaban un buen rato en el enfrentamiento.

_-- Si debes matarme hazlo ya_ -- le dice Eriol en un acercamiento pero solo Shaoran logra escucharlo.

Shaoran lanza un ataque frontal hiriendo gravemente a Eriol y piensa -- _aunque te odio por haberme quitado lo más valioso para mi no podría matarte porque no soportaría verla sufrir._ -- Se acerca y toma su báculo mientras todos celebran.

_-- Toma Tao llévasela al maestro Xan y dile que así como me encargue de la reencarnación del mago Clow también lo haré con el mago del Cielo y con la maestra de las cartas._

_-- ¿Lo harás?_ -- Duda Tao que ya sospecha que algo raro pasa pues conoce las técnicas de Shaoran y sabe que no uso una técnica letal con Eriol.

_-- Haz lo que te digo y llévate contigo a todos estos inútiles que no los necesito para realizar mi tarea._

_-- ¿Y el pergamino?_

_-- Se lo daré yo mismo cuando le lleve el báculo que falta, ya lo tengo en mi poder._

_-- Como digas_ -- Se va ordenando levantar el campamento para volver al Consejo.

Apenas se fueron los secuaces de Xan, Sakura llegó al lugar de la batalla y encontró muy mal herido a Eriol.

_-- ¡No!_ -- grito al verlo --_ ¡llegue tarde!_ -- agregó tomando el cuerpo de Eriol casi sin vida entre sus brazos.

Shaoran solo observa la escena con tristeza, tristeza de no ser él el que estuviera entre sus brazos, no le importaría estar muriendo con tal de saber que ella lo ama aún.

_-- Aún estamos a tiempo para realizar en él un hechizo para sanar, yo te ayudaré._

_-- Por favor hazlo _-- lo voltea a ver aceptando su ayuda.

Ambos ponen sus manos sobre el cuerpo de Eriol y de ellas sale una cálida luz dorada, la misma luz de aquella vez que utilizó ese hechizo, poco a poco va cubriendo su cuerpo, unos minutos después las heridas de Eriol empiezan a sanar y el abre los ojos. Entonces Sakura exhausta por toda la energía que había gastado ese día se desmaya pero Shaoran rápidamente la cacha en brazos.

_-- Es algo obstinada ¿no lo crees?_ -- se escapa una sonrisa de la cara de Eriol aunque apenas podría hablar.

_-- Te quiere demasiado como para sacrificarse por ti_ -- dice de espaldas a Eriol con una gran tristeza que no dejaba ver su voz.

_-- Si, es una gran amiga _-- dice adivinando los pensamientos de Shaoran.

_-- No necesitas mentirme porque sabes que la sigo amando, ella misma me confesó que ahora te amaba a ti y solo a ti._

_-- Eso no es verdad..._

Shaoran lo interrumpe -- _No hables más o también te desmayaras._

En eso llegan Yue y Ruby Moon.

_-- Ayúdenme a llevar a Eriol a la escuela, yo llevaré a Sakura._

_-- ¿Le hiciste algo?_ -- se puso a la defensiva Yue.

_-- No, solo esta cansada porque curó a Eriol._

_-- Tu también te ves mal, ¿podrás llegar a la escuela solo y cargando a Sakura? –_ Le dice con dificultad Eriol

_-- Puedes asegurarlo_.

_-- Ese mago que se dice el emperador debe morir, debes matarlo o yo misma lo haré por mi amo --_ Ruby Moon le exige a Shaoran mientras vuelan de regreso.

Aquí termina otro capitulo, ¿ya esta más claro de que parte esta Shaoran? Pobre Fan, no tiene la culpa de ser hija de Xan, le dolió mucho lo de Shaoran pero que le vamos a hacer. Llegaremos al clímax en el próximo capítulo y luego el desenlace. Ojala les siga gustando. Bueno ya saben que estoy pendiente de sus reviews y cualquier sugerencia es bien recibida.


	8. Cumpliendo una promesa

**CAPITULO VIII. CUMPLIENDO UNA PROMESA**

Cuando llegaron a la escuela de magia Ru atendió a Eriol, Lei estaba muy preocupada y llorando oraba en el Templo por su recuperación. Shaoran había dejado a Sakura en su cama, el estaba agotado también y aunque quería esperar a que despertara no resistió el cansancio y se quedó dormido en un sillón al lado de la cama de Sakura.

Al día siguiente…

Shaoran abrió los ojos lentamente, le dolía el cuello por la posición en la que se había quedado dormido, se frotó con una mano y luego miró a Sakura que todavía no despertaba. Mei Lin se asomó por la puerta.

_-- ¿Puedo pasar?_

_-- Hola Mei Lin, pasa, Sakura aun duerme._

_-- Pobre, debe estar cansada después de deshacer el hechizo de Eriol y de haber gastado tanta energía para sanarlo, dice Ru que de no ser por ella Eriol hubiera muerto._

_-- Si, ella sería capaz de dar su vida a cambio de la de Eriol._

_-- Yo creo que lo haría por cualquiera de nosotros, por eso te enamoraste de ella ¿no? Por su bondadoso corazón._

_-- Si por eso y por muchas cosas más._

_-- Bueno y entonces ¿qué vas a hacer? ¿Vas a luchar por recuperarla o te vas a rendir a la primera?_

_-- Que mas quisiera yo que tener una oportunidad con ella, pero ella esta enamorada de Eriol, no puedo oponerme a su felicidad._

_-- Shaoran no seas tonto, ¿no te has dado cuenta como te mira? ¿Cómo tiembla cuando tu estas cerca? Eso quiere decir que todavía siente algo por ti, además ya aclararon lo que paso, fue Quin Xan y su achichincle quienes los separaron, ahora esta un poco dolida pero eso va ir pasando y ese cuento de que esta enamorada de Eriol yo no me lo trago, Sakura lo ve mas bien como un familiar –_ y con una mirada pícara agregó _– no tiembla con él como lo hace contigo. Si tú quisieras y te esforzaras un poquito ella regresaría a tu lado._

_-- ¿Crees? –_ se quedó pensando con una pequeña luz de esperanza en las observaciones que su prima le hacía.

_-- Por supuesto, yo platique con Tomoyo sobre mis sospechas y hasta ella que la conoce mejor piensa lo mismo. Eso ya es mucho decir._

_-- ¿En serio? ¿Tomoyo te dijo eso? –_ la alegría había regresado a su cuerpo, ahora realmente sentía que había una posibilidad, la ilusión embriagaba su ser, ahí mirando a Sakura deseaba que despertara para decirle que la amaba y que no renunciaría a ella, quería abrazarla, besarla y no soltarla nunca más.

_-- ¡Eso es Shaoran. Esa es la actitud! No sabes cuanto gusto me da saber que vuelves a ser el mismo de antes._

_-- Le voy a demostrar a Sakura que soy capaz de dar mi vida por ella. –_ se levantó decidido.

_-- ¿Qué? _

_-- Voy a terminar con Xan ahora mismo._

_-- ¡No seas impulsivo Shaoran! Piensa las cosas, debes seguir el plan sino todo saldrá mal. – _se asustó su prima.

_-- No te preocupes Mei Lin, sé lo que estoy haciendo, voy a llevarle a Xan el báculo de Sakura, pero no voy a ir solo, los demás me seguirán y cumpliré mi misión._

_-- Te refieres por supuesto a cumplir tu destino ¿verdad? A eso que te dijo Eriol de que debías ser tu quien terminará con él ¿no?_

_-- Exactamente._

_-- Pero todavía no están en condiciones de hacerlo, todos están débiles con tantas heridas que han sufrido ¿no sería mejor esperar un poco?_

_-- No podemos darnos ese lujo Mei Lin, Xan espera que hoy le lleve el báculo que falta, si esperamos nuestro plan se vendría abajo._

_-- Esto no me gusta nada._

_-- No se por qué pero estoy seguro que lo lograré, por ella lo haré._

_-- Esperarás a que Sakura despierte ¿verdad?_

Shaoran negó con la cabeza _– Si te soy sincero no quisiera que ella se presentara, no quiero que corra peligro, prefiero mantenerla al margen de esto si es posible, estoy seguro que Hiragizawa apoyará mi idea._

_-- Yo tampoco quiero que le pase nada pero Eriol habló de que ella debía ayudarte a enfrentarte a Quin Xan, es un hombre muy poderoso sin contar con todos esos magos que tiene bajo sus ordenes._

_-- Se te olvida que el me entrenó, yo conozco a la perfección el tipo de magia que utiliza y además cuento con que todos siguen creyendo que estoy de su parte y que los tres magos a los que teme están muertos. Esas son mis ventajas sobre él._

_-- Por eso tú eres el indicado para terminar con él._

Shaoran asintió con la cabeza dejando ver la confianza que tenía.

_-- Pues entonces deberías avisar a Eriol y a Ru tus intenciones._

_-- Eso haré ahora. --_ Shaoran tomó con delicadeza la llave que colgaba en forma de dije al cuello de Sakura y se dispuso a ir en busca de Eriol y Ru.

_-- Antes de que te vayas, por favor toma esto – _le entregó una cajita _– es un regalo de parte de Tomoyo y mió, seguro te será muy útil en el momento oportuno –_ dijo sonriendo.

_-- Gracias –_ Shaoran tomó la cajita y la guardó entre sus ropas, no vió el contenido porque tenía prisa por salir al encuentro de sus compañeros.

En el cuarto de Eriol…

_-- Realmente Sakura me sigue sorprendiendo –_ le comentaba Ru a Eriol.

_-- Se ha convertido en la más poderosa hechicera en verdad – _dijo Eriol muy complacido.

_-- Me pidió que le enseñara a utilizar hechizos avanzados para sanar pero no veo ninguna necesidad de eso, contigo lo hizo fenomenal, ya estas recuperado por completo a pesar que la herida fue muy grave._

_-- Ahora Sakura domina su magia por completo y por eso con solo desearlo lo ha logrado a la perfección._

_-- Claro, tú le diste el pergamino a la persona correcta. _

_-- Hay alguien mas que casi lo llega a comprender Ru, pero le falta un ultimo empujón, solo que eso llegará en el momento adecuado._

_-- Se de quien me hablas. ¿Estará…_

_-- Hiragizawa, Ru –_ interrumpió Shaoran _– debemos terminar esto ya ¿cómo te sientes? ¿Crees que podrás con esto? –_ dijo mirando a Eriol

_-- Estoy perfectamente bien._

_-- Que bueno por que no podemos esperar más._

_-- Por cierto, debo agradecerte porque ayudaste a Sakura con el hechizo para sanarme. Gracias Li._

_-- Yo no hice nada, solo le di seguridad a ella para que lo realizara, la magia que yo utilice fue mínima, puedes decir que ella te salvó._

_-- Aun así gracias._

_-- De nada._

_-- Bueno, pues avisaré a Sakura que ya nos vamos a Beijing._ – dijo Ru.

_-- No lo hagas –_ le pidió antes de que se moviera _– Sakura no necesita acompañarnos._

Eriol con la voz de su mente habló con Ru sin que Shaoran se diera cuenta _– Esta bien, ella nos alcanzara allá, déjalo que piense que se queda segura._

_-- Como digas, tú sabes mejor que yo como deben ser las cosas. – _Le contestó de la misma manera.

_-- Me parece bien Li, no hay necesidad que nos acompañe por ahora._

_-- Gracias Hiragizawa._

_-- Vámonos ya –_ Dijo Ru saliendo para prepárese seguido por Shaoran.

Ru se dirigió a encontrarse con Mei Lin y en el camino se cruzó con Lei.

_-- Señorita Li todo salio bien, Eriol se encuentra perfectamente bien, Sakura hizo un estupendo trabajo, puede estar tranquila._

_-- Gracias a Dios. –_ dijo con alegría.

_-- Será mejor que vaya a verlo ahora, nos preparamos para ir al Consejo Oriental de Magia._

La alegría que por un momento sintió se desvaneció al escuchar esto _– Gracias. –_ Se dirigió rápido hacia la habitación de Eriol.

Ru siguió su camino y se encontró con Mei Lin.

_-- Te estaba esperando._

_-- ¿Sabes que nos vamos?_

_-- Si, Shaoran me lo dijo, por eso quería hablar contigo antes de tu partida._

_-- Ya veo._

_-- Ru ¿Cuándo piensas decirme que sientes por mi?_

_-- Mei Lin, eres una persona maravillosa, tan directa y segura de ti misma, tan fuerte._

_-- Eso no es lo que quiero escuchar._

Ru le sonrío y por fin dijo _– Te amo._

_-- Yo también te amo –_ dijo muy seria _– sé que ahora todos corremos un gran peligro, la peor batalla se acerca y tu tienes que estar ahí, yo no puedo hacer nada para ayudarte, pero quiero que sepas que te esperaré, esperaré tu regreso para que estemos juntos. ¿Serás mi prometido?_

_-- Por supuesto Mei Lin, me encantas, cuando regrese nos iremos juntos al Templo del Cielo, nos casaremos y podremos ser felices._

_-- ¿Es una promesa?_

_-- Lo es._

Mei Lin se lanzó a sus brazos y lo beso con pasión _– Esperaré con impaciencia tu regreso._

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Eriol…

_-- Lei por favor no llores más – _la consolaba Eriol.

_-- Perdóname por favor – _dijo entre sollozos _– pero esto es demasiado para mi, apenas ayer sentía que te perdía y hoy que te encuentro bien te marchas a algo todavía mas peligroso, no quiero, se que a si debe ser, pero no quiero, te necesito a mi lado, no quiero esperar otra vida para poder estar contigo._

_-- Lei, amor mío, no será así, yo regresaré a tu lado, recuerda que no existen las coincidencias, sólo lo inevitable, todos estamos cumpliendo nuestros destinos, déjame cumplir el mió, déjame ir sabiendo que nos encontraremos en esta vida o en la siguiente, sabiendo que estas tranquila y que vas a estar bien._

_-- Si –_ seguía sollozando _– te dejaré ir amor, te dejaré ir por que confió en ti, porque se que volverás a mi, porque los ayudaras a traer el equilibrio a la magia y gracias a eso muchas vidas inocentes se salvaran._

Eriol la besa y por un rato se quedan así, abrazados. Luego le da un suave beso en la frente y la deja ahí para encontrarse con Ru y Shaoran que ya lo esperaban en la entrada. En el camino Eriol vuelve a usar su poder mágico para comunicarse mentalmente esta vez a través de sueños con Sakura.

_-- Sakura… Sakura… despierta._

Sakura lentamente abre los ojos escuchando su voz. _-- ¿Eriol? ¿Qué sucede?_

_-- Es momento de irnos, a llegado la hora de enfrentarnos al emperador, es hora de terminar con su tiranía… Síguenos sin que Li se de cuenta…_

_-- Muy bien Eriol yo los sigo._

Eriol llegó con Ru y Shaoran.

_-- Amigo Cai muchas gracias por tu ayuda y por tu hospitalidad._

_-- No tienes que agradecer, esperamos tu regreso pronto, esta es tu casa y cuídate, no quiero ver llorar a mi hija por tu muerte._

_-- Te lo prometo. –_ dijo abrazándolo.

_-- Tío te encargo mucho a Sakura. Por favor no le digas que nos hemos ido._

_-- También cuídate muchacho, tu madre no me perdonaría si te pasara algo._

_-- Lo haré tío, no tengo intenciones de dejarme morir._

_-- Muchas gracias por todo –_ se despide Ru.

_-- Vuelva cuando quiera, quizás algún día pueda enseñar a mis estudiantes algunos hechizos suyos._

_-- Quizás –_ dijo sonriendo.

Los tres magos partieron con destino a Beijing. Minutos más tarde era Sakura quien se despedía de los habitantes de la escuela de magia.

_-- Muchas gracias por todo maestro Cai._

_-- De nada mi niña, sabes que esta es tu escuela. _

_-- Sakura por favor tráeme de regreso a Eriol –_ le suplicó Lei que ya había salido de la habitación de Eriol, antes no lo hizo porque no quería verlo partir.

_-- Yo te lo traeré de regreso Lei, descuida._

_-- Ayuda a mi primo, y también tráeme a Ru de regreso –_ le dijo Mei Lin.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza y con la carta vuelo salió tras ellos guardando la distancia como Eriol le había indicado.

En el Consejo de Magia...

Shaoran había dejado a Eriol y a Ru cerca del recinto, como lo habían planeado se dirigió solo hasta el salón central donde Xan aguardaba por él.

_-- Acércate Shaoran. Entrégame el báculo de la hechicera de las cartas y el pergamino._

_-- He asesinado a los tres rebeldes maestro _-- dijo haciendo una reverencia y entregando el báculo de Sakura.

_-- Y ¿el pergamino? Entrégamelo._

_-- Se lo daré en un momento._

_-- ¿Crees que soy tonto? Estas velas perciben tus propósitos._

_-- Descubrió nuestro plan _-- pensó rápido pero no le dejo ver temor alguno y le dijo _-- Es intuitivo pero nos subestima. Hiragizawa me mostró el pergamino, usted nunca podría entenderlo, su búsqueda ha sido inútil. _

Tao que como siempre estaba espiando se acerca rápidamente._-- Solicito permiso para matarlo, no tenga piedad de él, trata de matarlo, la ley del Consejo se lo exige._

_-- Yo me encargare personalmente de él Tao, apártate._

_-- Como ordene pero por favor de el ejemplo y mátelo._

_-- Parece que hoy no escaparemos a nuestro destino. – _dice satisfecho Shaoran.

_-- ¿Acaso piensas matarme solo con tu espada? ¿Te olvidas que aquí tengo los báculos de los 3 hechiceros más poderosos? Con ellos yo soy ahora el más poderoso._

_-- No solo con mi espada, unos amigos vienen a visitarlo. – _Ru, Eriol y sus guardianes se habían colado burlando a los aprendices que afuera no sabían lo que sucedía y se hacían presentes en la sala.

_-- Cinco contra uno, no sería justo, pero considerando que tengo sus báculos será pan comido ¿con cuál de ustedes empezaré?_

Afuera…

Sakura llegaba al Consejo, ella no pensaba esconderse para entrar, fue vista por Fan Yu.

_-- ¡Es esa maldita! Da la alerta, mátenla ya. – _Le dice a uno de los magos que la acompañan.

El mago toca un gong y los demás magos y aprendices no tardaron en atacarla, pero a Sakura no le costó ni tantito detenerlos, sus cartas se habían hecho fuertes con su magia, con su seguridad en su magia, la carta viento salió encadenando a la gran mayoría, eso los mantenía quietos. Los que quedaron sueltos huyeron espantados al ver tan inmenso poder.

_-- Ustedes no son magos malignos, están confundidos y su temor los hace obedecer a un ser malvado, no los dañaré, pero si les advertiré que cuando acabe con el emperador no permitiré que ninguno de ustedes siga haciéndole daño a los inocentes, en especial a las personas que no poseen magia, aprovechen la oportunidad que les estoy dando para pensar bien las cosas y cambiar. – _les gritó para que la escucharan con atención, después avanzó hacia las escaleras para subir a la sala central pero Fan le impidió el paso.

_-- ¡Ahora veras, ni con todo tu poder podrás contener mi ira, por fin me vengare, yo misma te matare!_

Los guardianes acompañaban a Sakura sin inmutarse.

_-- Apártate mujer – _le ordena Yue.

_-- Te enfrentas a la hechicera más poderosa y pretendes matarla, que tonta eres –_ le informa Keroberus.

_-- No se porque me odias, no te conozco, pero contigo no es mi asunto, no quiero hacerte daño, por favor quítate de mi camino._

_-- ¡No! ¡Morirás aquí y contigo esas criaturas mágicas! – _dijo con inmenso odio.

Adentro de la sala…

_-- No somos como tu Xan, tu maldad no te deja ver que solo un ser como tu tomaría ventaja de alguien inferior. – _Le dijo Eriol.

_-- ¡Ser inferior! Ja ja ja –_ se burla Xan _-- ¿Qué piensas hacer poderoso hechicero de la oscuridad sin tu báculo para invocar tu magia? Ahora que poseo sus báculos los acabaré con su mismo poder mágico. Ustedes mismos han dictado su sentencia de muerte._

_-- Maestro permítame encargarme de ellos – _Regresó rogando Tao impaciente por su sed de sangre y de poder.

_-- Te dejo al mago del Cielo y a las criaturas mágicas, yo quiero matar a Clow y a Li._

_-- Si – _dijo gozando la oportunidad y atacando a Ru.

_Los guardianes de Eriol se interpusieron pero el mismo Ru les pide que se aparten y ellos respetan su deseo. Mientras ellos se enfrentaban, Shaoran observaba interesado como Eriol repelía el ataque de Xan. _

_-- Xan, no soy yo a quien debes enfrentarte. – _Le dijo regresando su ataque y votándolo contra uno de los pilares.

_-- Tuviste suerte Clow, pero esta vez yo tengo la ventaja, tengo tu báculo y no te volveré a dar la oportunidad de ganarme – _se levantó rápido y con su magia fundió en uno solo los tres báculos que se convirtieron en uno largo, con la mitad de abajo de espada y la mitad superior con un símbolo de la magia cuya forma era una gran estrella halada que en su centro dejaba ver la luna y el sol en un eclipse de color negro. La luz que despidió al fundirlas cegó por unos instantes a los presentes.

_-- Ahora si Clow, prepárate a morir con tu propio báculo – _Xan lanzó con furia una gran bola de energía directo contra Eriol pero Ruby Moon cumpliendo su función recibió el impacto y cayo al suelo inconciente.

Spinnel Sun lanzo un ataque contra Xan que el le regreso con un movimiento del nuevo báculo regresándolo y dejándolo fuera de combate mientras sus siniestras carcajadas se escuchaban por todo el lugar.

Shaoran se iba a lanzar con su espada a atacarlo pero Eriol lo detuvo susurrándole con su magia –_ Espera un poco más, sabrás cuando el momento llegue._

Por su parte Tao había logrado herir a Ru aprovechando la luz que había despedido el báculo y su distracción. Ru sangraba, tenia varios cortes en todo su cuerpo.

Afuera…

Fan Yu utilizaba toda su magia cargada del profundo odio que sentía por Sakura para lanzar una maldición que hiciera retorcerse del dolor a su enemiga, sin embargo Sakura era muy superior a ella y con la carta del escudo detuvo el ataque.

_-- ¡No! – _Gritó aún mas furiosa_ – ¡Te matare, no se como pero lo haré!_

_-- Dime ¿por qué me odias tanto? ¿Qué mal te he hecho? –_ le dio curiosidad al verla así.

_-- Porque por mas que me esforcé no pude lograr que Shaoran me amara a mi, por que tu no debiste existir, el estaba destinado a estar conmigo, el sería el sucesor de mi padre y estaría a mi lado si no hubieras aparecido de nuevo en su vida, el me despreció por ti y eso no lo toleraré._

_-- ¿Eres la prometida de Shaoran? ¿El rompió su compromiso contigo? – _se sorprendió Sakura.

_-- ¿Eres hija de Xan? – _la cuestionó Yue.

_-- De tal palo tal astilla – _dijo Keroberus con desprecio

_-- Tu no amas a Shaoran – _comprendió Sakura_ – sólo te amas a ti misma, tu orgullo no te permite verlo._

_-- Pero que dices bruja maldita, ¿Qué sabes tu de mis sentimientos?_

_-- Crees que lo amas pero no es así, una persona que ama solo quiere la felicidad del ser amado no importando que no sea consigo, es suficiente saber que él es feliz, eso me lo enseño una gran amiga hace muchos años._

_-- ¡No importa si no lo amo¡ ¡El jamás debió despreciarme, no a mi, a la hija del jefe del Consejo Oriental de Magia! ¡Por eso el morirá y tu también!_

_-- Siento mucho que tu corazón este nublado por el odio, pero no permitiré que le hagas daño y tampoco impedirás que cumpla con mi misión._

_-- ¡Hablas demasiado bruja! – _dijo lanzando un nuevo ataque pero también fue infructuoso.

_-- ¿No comprendes que no podrás con mi ama? – _dijo Keroberus empezando a desesperarse.

_-- Solo nos estas retrasando, ya apártate o te apartare yo – _Se exasperó Yue

_-- Tranquilos chicos – _les ordenó su ama_ – aunque sea un ser mezquino y malvado ella forma parte de nosotros, porque todos somos una misma esencia y para que exista el bien también debe existir el mal, solo que en ocasiones necesitamos equilibrar las fuerzas para lograr la paz, por eso debemos acabar con Xan que ha desequilibrado la magia, pero a ella no le haremos daño._

_-- Pero Sakura, debemos quitarla del camino, necesitamos entrar a la sala, los demás nos necesitan. – _Le recordó Keroberus

Sakura hizo un gesto de aprobación y ordenó _– Yue encárgate de ella, apártala de nuestro camino._

_-- Por fin – _dijo Yue desesperado por la situación, utilizando su arco se prepara para disparar sus flechas plateadas.

_-- No Yue – _le dice amorosamente Sakura_ – sin lastimarla, utiliza a bosque – _dijo y avanzó hacia la sala.

_-- Bosque ya escuchaste, aprisiónala entre tus ramas – _Ordenó bajando su arco el guardián de la Luna.

Bosque obedeció al guardián que lo regia haciendo crecer sus ramas y aprisionando a Fan Yu que luchaba en vano por librarse de las fuertes ramas de la carta.

Sakura entra seguida de Keroberus a la sala central del Consejo viendo a Tao que esta a punto de matar a Ru, pues aunque Ru como guardián del pergamino sabía utilizar la magia sin necesidad del báculo, no tenía el control de Sakura, además de que no le ayudaba el estar mal herido en su descuido. Keroberus lanzó una bola de energía golpeando a Tao y evitando que matara a Ru.

_-- Keroberus saca a Ru de aquí, llévatelo al Templo del Cielo – _le ordenó su ama.

Keroberus no quería dejar ahí a su ama, su deber era defenderla y quería estar ahí para poder hacerlo, pero no tenía mas remedio que obedecer, así que Sakura montó a Ru en su espalda con esfuerzo y el salió volando hacia el Templo del Cielo, de cualquier forma, confiaba en que Yue podría protegerla de ser necesario.

Yue ya entraba en la habitación, había dejado a Fan bien sujeta con la carta bosque y no quería separarse de Sakura, solo así podría cumplir su misión y la promesa que le hizo a Toya.

Mientras esto sucedía, Xan había atacado con la energía del nuevo báculo a Eriol, este había tratado de contenerlo pero el poder de los tres era demasiado para él que aun se encontraba un poco débil por la batalla del día anterior y quedó gravemente herido tirado en el suelo, mientras Xan reía a carcajadas con mas ganas. Sakura al contemplar la escena voló rápido contra Xan y éste solo alcanzó a golpearla con el báculo haciéndola pegarse en la cabeza contra el suelo, la sangre empezaba a brotar. Todo había sido muy rápido. Shaoran corrió al lado de Sakura que estaba aturdida por el golpe.

_-- Shaoran – _dice volteando a verlo_ – si vamos a morir tienes que saber que aún te amo._

Shaoran la besó. Entonces comprendió, ahora sabía que los dos eran uno mismo y lo mismo pasaba con todo, eran parte del universo, una misma cosa. Sakura se lo había enseñado, la fuerza que los unía y que une a todos los seres se llama amor. En ese momento vuelve a oír a Eriol en sus pensamientos

_-- Ahora._

Shaoran comprende que llegó el momento de cumplir su misión, era el momento de la verdad, debía matar a Xan para equilibrar la magia y traer paz al mundo o morir en el intento. Con valor, con la fuerza que le da la sola existencia de Sakura y saberse amado por ella se para dispuesto a enfrentarlo.

_-- Que asco – _se burla Xan_ – yo te entrené para ser mi sucesor no un débil._

_-- ¿débil?_

_-- Todos los que obedecen a sus sentimientos son débiles Li, para gobernar se requiere apartar los sentimentalismos tontos y tener la fuerza para tomar decisiones, tu no la tienes, tu perdición es dejarte llevar por ese tonto sentimiento de amor que tienes por esa mujer, desperdicie demasiado tiempo enseñándote, no aprendiste nada, pero ahora morirás por eso, pudiste ser mi mano derecha, pudiste ser mi sucesor y la preferiste a ella, que tonto eres. – _Lo ataca de la misma forma que atacó a Eriol

Shaoran con su espada contiene esa energía pero es muy fuerte, casi no puede detenerla, entonces una cálida energía lo envuelve, es Sakura que con el solo deseo de proteger de Xan a su ser mas amado le esta brindando su poder para enfrentarlo, así como un día Shaoran le brindó el suyo para enfrentar la última prueba de Clow. Shaoran fortalecido por la energía de Sakura, es ahora capaz de regresar la energía contra Xan dándole de lleno y haciéndolo volar contra la pared donde estaba la insignia de la magia. Xan no se paro, estaba muriendo. Shaoran se acercó lentamente hasta donde estaba Xan.

Sakura mientras tanto se levantaba tambaleante por la energía gastada y le ordena a Yue sacar de ahí a Eriol, Spinel Sun que ya despertaba se encargaría de llevarse a Ruby Moon, ambos salen para llevarlos al lado de Ru al Templo del Cielo.

_-- Xan ahora debo terminar mi misión, pero antes quiero que sepas porque fallaste, tu ansiabas el poder y despreciabas a la gente sin magia, ese es tu mas grande error, querías obtener la sabiduría del pergamino pero aunque lo hubieras tenido jamás hubieras logrado obtener tu máximo nivel de magia porque nunca entendiste que para obtenerlo debías comprender que esos seres sin magia a los que tanto desprecias son parte de ti, somos parte de una misma cosa, por eso quiero que sepas que no deseo matarte y que te perdono por todo el daño que hiciste, pero como no podemos permitir que tu maldad siga haciéndole daño a los demás tengo que tomar tu vida para equilibrar la magia – _entonces Shaoran se dispone a darle con su espada la estocada final.

Xan haciendo uso de sus ultimas fuerzas utiliza la parte del báculo que tiene forma de espada y se la entierra a Shaoran muy cerca del corazón, con un grito de dolor cae de rodillas frente a Xan.

_-- Agggg – _Shaoran se saca la espada-báculo del pecho dejando correr la sangre y lo bota lejos de Xan, entonces toma fuerzas y desde ahí su espada separa la cabeza se Xan lejos de su tórax_ – Aggg – _vuelve a gritar de dolor por el esfuerzo de esa hazaña, suelta su espada y tocando la herida cae al suelo muy débil por la perdida de sangre.

Sakura horrorizada por la escena trata de correr a su lado pero Tao que se había recuperado del ataque de Keroberus le corta el paso.

_-- No peleare contigo, apártate. – _dice desesperada

_-- Vengare a mi señor._ – Dice emanando todo el odio que guardaba y se lanza con espada en mano contra ella.

Sakura solo utiliza la carta salto para esquivar sus ataques.

_-- Niña tonta ¿no quieres pelear? ¿acaso no juraste acabar con quien tomo la vida de tu padre? ¡Pues aquí me tienes! ¡Voy a matarte a ti también!_

_-- ¡¿Tú!_ -- dice con sorpresa. Sakura respira profundo, debía cumplir por fin su promesa. _-- Muy bien entonces, ¿Quieres irte con él? Te voy a ayudar. Viento, espada. –_ Al invocar a sus cartas viento, que con el golpe que recibio Sakura soltó a los secuaces de Xan, ahora formaba un remolino y el báculo que había hecho Xan vuelve a resplandecer fracturándose para quedar nuevamente partido en tres, el báculo de Sakura vuela a su mano ya con la forma de la espada.

Tao cae dentro del remolino que ha formado la carta viento.

_-- Por más que luches no podrás vencerme._

Tao se abalanza contra Sakura tratando de salir del remolino pero es inútil porque solo se encuentra con la espada de Sakura y cae muerto. Cuando viento regresa a la mano de Sakura, ella empieza a derramar lágrimas.

_-- He cumplido mi promesa padre_. -- Derrama una lagrima más --_ He comprendido que el odio y la venganza no me llevan a nada bueno solo acarrean más odio y muerte, de corazón te perdono Tao, ojala en el más allá logres perdonarme también, no quería matarte pero así tenía que ser_.

Entonces limpia sus lagrimas y voltea a ver a Shaoran casi sin vida, ella vuela hacia él y llorando por verlo herido lo toma entre sus brazos.

_-- Los dos somos unos tontos_ – dice con mucha dificultad Shaoran acariciando su mejilla para limpiar sus lágrimas.

_-- No hables, yo te curare._

_-- Solo quiero que sepas que en toda mi vida solo he amado a una sola mujer y esa eres tu Sakura._

Sakura se acerca para besarlo y luego Shaoran se desvanece.

_-- ¡No! –_ Grita con todas sus fuerzas _– Shaoran, no te mueras por favor, yo te amo…_

La carta de la esperanza se acciona y cubre esta vez con una cálida luz rosada el cuerpo de Shaoran…

¿Mucha violencia? Ni modo, es necesario por esta vez. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les ha gustado? Espero que sí. Bueno y ¿cómo creen que terminará este fict? Los voy a dejar con la duda, jijiji, que mala soy. ¿Qué creen? ¿Se muere o no se muere Shaoran? ¿Los demás se van a salvar? ¿Vas a sufrir mucho Sakurita? Tendrán que esperar un poquito hasta el siguiente y último capítulo de este fict. Un abrazo y espero sus comentarios.


	9. Volverte a ver

**CAPITULO IX. VOLVERTE A VER**

Seis años después…

Sakura tiene una cara llena de tristeza, las lágrimas brotan despacio, una tras otra, sin embargo se le ve tranquila, ahí en el cementerio, ataviada con un vestido largo y negro llora por su pérdida en el aniversario de su muerte. Sus fieles guardianes la han dejado sola respetando su luto, la aguardan a unos metros del lugar, ahí, debajo de un árbol de cerezo esta la lápida de aquel que en vida fue el amor de su vida.

_-- Shaoran… mi Shaoran – _susurra _– ha pasado otro año más desde tu partida, desde que te perdí, el dolor tan inmenso que me dejaste es inmensurable, si tan solo lo hubiera comprendido antes… -- _dijo mientras las lagrimas seguían resbalando por sus mejillas_ – si mi corazón se hubiera librado de todo el rencor que tontamente guarde durante años, si hubiera aceptado mis sentimientos por ti dejando a un lado mi orgullo herido, hubiéramos tenido una oportunidad para volver a estar juntos, hubiéramos disfrutado aunque sea un poquito de nuestro amor… -- _las lagrimas brotan con más fuerza_ – tu tenías razón Shaoran… los dos fuimos unos tontos, tu por tus celos infundados y yo por dejarte pensar que todo era verdad, eso nos robo momentos preciosos y ahora yo estoy muriendo en vida… tu ausencia me esta matando… te necesito a mi lado… por lo menos tengo el consuelo de que te fuiste sabiendo que te amaba, no, te amo y te amaré mientras me quede aliento, ojala de alguna forma lo sepas, quiero que sepas que aunque ya no estés a mi lado eres todo para mi, tu recuerdo es lo único que me quedo… Daría mi vida, todo lo que soy y todo lo que poseo por una oportunidad, por un rayito de esperanza, por volverte a ver…_

El viento sopla en el cementerio y las hojas del árbol del cerezo se desprenden y cae lentamente sobre la hierba y sobre su tumba. Sakura se arrodilla para dejar una rosa blanca, igual a la que deja cada año en esa misma fecha en que libraron al mundo de la tiranía del emperador de la magia.

Sus guardianes se acercan… Sakura abraza a Keroberus que tiene su faz con tristeza y preocupación por no poder ayudar a su dueña a lidiar con esos sentimientos, Yue que no puede dejar de poner un rostro de comprensión la abraza muy fuerte para que derrame las últimas lagrimas. Ella se separa lentamente de sus brazos y con su gentil rostro esboza una sonrisa para agradecerles su amistad, su compañía. Entonces las alas de la carta vuelo salen de su espalda y los tres emprenden el vuelo para perderse en el horizonte.

_-- Sakura… Sakura… despierta, es hora de despertar, Xao te espera, esta en la sala impaciente, despierta ya dormilona_ – escucha entre sueños Sakura una amorosa voz masculina.

_-- Gracias por despertarme amor – _dice incorporándose para quedar sentada sobre su cama.

_-- ¿Y esa lagrima? –_ dice él acercándose para acariciar su cachete y limpiar la lágrima.

_-- El mismo sueño de cada año, ya sabes…_

_-- Ah, eso, pasó hace mucho pero todavía te afecta, eres una persona muy sensible preciosa._

_-- Si, cada que se acercan estas fechas vuelve._

_-- Hablaremos más tarde de eso si tu quieres, por ahora será mejor que te des un baño, te pongas preciosa y vayas a recibir a los invitados, no tardan en llegar, además Xio esta impaciente por verte, parece que tiene una duda existencial que necesita compartirte_ – dice riendo.

_-- Así que una duda existencial eh, pues no puedo dejarlo esperando –_ dijo sonriendo, le da un beso a su esposo y se levanta dirigiéndose al baño.

Sakura se dio un baño con agua caliente, hacia frío y eso la reconfortaba, después se puso un abrigador traje blanco, se maquilló un poco, se peinó y al hacerlo no pudo evitar como siempre quedarse viendo por unos instantes el precioso anillo de compromiso que usaba junto a la argolla matrimonial en su dedo. Terminó de peinarse, salió de su habitación y bajo las escaleras de la mansión, era una casa hermosa en medio de un bosque, su bisabuelo se la había dejado como herencia a ella y desde que regresó de China a su natal Japón pasaban todas las navidades juntos en ese lugar tan hermoso.

Se dirigió a la sala donde un pequeño niño de cuatro años jugueteaba con Kero cerca del árbol de navidad.

_-- Sakura, muy buenos días –_ le dijo el pequeño Kero a su ama con muy buen humor.

_-- Buenos días Kero –_ Le contestó.

_-- ¡Mamá! – _gritó con alegría el niño y corrió a abrazarla pero su pequeña estatura solo le permitía abrazar sus piernas._ – Te quiero mami._

_-- Xio Long yo también te quiero mi pequeño— _dijo amorosa inclinándose y dándole los brazos lo alzo._-- Me dijo tu papi que necesitabas hablar conmigo ¿es verdad?_

_-- Si mami, es que estoy muy preocupado. – _dice el niño poniendo cara de angustia.

_-- Ya veo – _dijo Sakura y se sentó junto a la chimenea poniendo en su regazo a su hijo_ -- ¿Quieres contarme de que se trata?_

_-- Pues mira mami – _muy serio le explicó_ – es que tengo una duda._

_-- Aja, ¿qué duda tienes?_

_-- ¿Cuánto tarda una carta en llegar al Polo Norte desde aquí mami?_

_-- Mmmm, se trata de eso. Dime ¿te preocupa que tu carta no le llegue a papá Noel?_

_-- Exacto mami, ¿cómo supiste? – _le inquirió poniendo cara de asombro por los magníficos dones de adivinación de su madre.

Sakura al ver su carita rió complacida_ – Mi amor, no debes preocuparte, estoy segura que papá Noel ya ha recibido tu carta y esta noche vendrá a entregarte un obsequio por haber sido un niño tan bueno todo el año – _Le explicó y le dió un gran beso en su cabecita.

_-- ¿Pero cómo estas segura mami? – _No se conformó con su explicación_ – Apenas hace dos días se la mande porque no podía decidirme que era lo que mas quería. ¿Qué tal si por indeciso es demasiado tarde y no le llega?_

_-- Yue – _la gentil Sakura llamó a su guardián

_-- ¿Me llamaste? – _Apareció el guardián de largo cabello plateado serio como siempre y con sus brazos cruzados.

_-- Quisieras hacerme el favor de decirle a Xio Long si cumpliste mi encargo de entregarle su carta a papá Noel – _le dijo guiñándole el ojo

A Yue no le gustan las mentiras, pero tratándose de ese niño que es su adoración haría una excepción, tratando de disimular la sonrisa le responde_ – Por supuesto que cumplí el encargo ¿qué clase de guardián sería si no obedeciera tus ordenes Sakura?_

Xio Long esta vez queda conforme y ríe con gran alegría.

_-- Gracias Yue, eso es todo._

Yue guarda sus alas y se convierte en Yukito.

_-- ¡Tío Yukito! – _grita el pequeño y soltándose de los brazos de su madre corre a su lado

_-- Veo que tus dudas se aclararon ¿verdad hijo? – _dice Shaoran desde la puerta.

_-- Si papi, ahora estoy seguro que papá Noel recibió mi carta, Yue nunca miente._

_-- Muy bien, me da gusto. – _dice sonriendo y acercándose para sentarse al lado de su esposa.

_-- Pequeño lobito que te parece si vamos a arreglarte porque no tardan en llegar tus primas Lei y Pei y tu primo Toya, no querrás que te encuentren en pijama ¿o si? – _le dice el gentil Yukito dándole la mano.

_-- Ya quiero que lleguen – _dice alegre agarrando la mano de Yukito para subir y voltea a ver al otro guardián _-- ¿no vas con nosotros Kero?_

_-- Si yo los acompaño – _dijo contento siguiéndolos al vuelo pero no sin antes decirle a Sakura_ -- No se te vaya a olvidar empezar a hacer el Okonomiaqui al estilo sureño Sakurita._

_-- Nunca lo he olvidado Kero, siempre te preparo tu platillo favorito en navidad ¿o no? – _Se queja_ – además también preparé algo que a ti y a Spinnel Sun les encanta._

_-- ¡No me digas que preparaste croquetas de camarón! – _Dice emocionado y al ver que Sakura sonríe y afirma con la cabeza grita feliz _-- ¡Viva!_

_-- Eres un glotón Keroberus._

_-- De ninguna manera – _dijo saliendo de la sala_ – solo disfruto de la buena comida._

Sakura y Shaoran quedaron solos en la sala junto al fuego abrazándose, ella recargo su cabeza sobre el hombro de su amado, ahora se había cortado el cabello y lo llevaba como cuando se conocieron.

_-- ¿Te acuerdas Sakura cuando fuimos a aquel paseo escolar a las montañas?_

_-- Claro que lo recuerdo amor._

_-- Estuve a punto de confesarte mis sentimientos aquella vez que estuvimos así como ahora solos cerca del fuego._

Sakura sonríe y se besan tiernamente

_-- Shaoran, soy muy feliz._

_-- Los dos lo somos._

_-- Te confieso que a pesar de todo lo que paso, muy en el fondo nunca perdí la esperanza de volverte a ver, de volver a estar contigo y poder estar así como ahora estamos._

_-- ¿Casados y con un hijo?_

_-- Si en parte, pero más bien la palabra sería amándonos._

Shaoran vuelve a besarla pero el timbre los interrumpe.

_-- Ya llegaron – _trata de levantarse para abrir la puerta

Shaoran no la suelta, la tiene entre sus brazos y no permite que se levante_ – Déjalos que esperen, quédate un poco más junto a mi, déjame besarte._

Sakura le da un corto beso mientras vuelve a escucharse el timbre _– No es correcto dejarlos esperando en la puerta con el frío que hace – _dice por fin parándose para ir atender la puerta.

_-- ¡Bienvenidos! – _dice Sakura abriendo la puerta

_-- Por fin abres monstruo, tenía la impresión que nos dejarías congelar aquí – _le recrimina su hermano.

_-- Pasa hermano – _le dice dándole un codazo

_-- Hola Tomoyo, que gusto verte amiga – _la abraza y luego abraza a su pequeño sobrino_ – Hola Toya._

_-- ¡Hola tía Sakura! – _le dice muy serio el niño de cinco años.

_-- Pasa, Xio Long no tarda en bajar, si quieres sube con él a su cuarto._

_-- Gracias tía – _el niño entra corriendo para encontrarse con su primo

_-- Mira Sakura – _le dice Tomoyo entregándole el pastel que traía en manos.

_-- Mmmm, huele delicioso Tomoyo, como todo lo que tu cocinas, pero no te quedes ahí pasa por favor, Shaoran esta en la sala._

_-- Gracias – _dice entrando a la casa

Dos minutos más tarde vuelve a sonar el timbre y Sakura regresa a abrir la pueta.

Mei Lin llega del brazo de su marido y con su pequeña hija de cuatro años de su mano.

_-- Urrr, que frío hace – _dice jovial

_-- Bienvenida Mei, Ru, pequeña Pei._

_-- Hola tía Sakura – _dice muy contenta la niña_ -- ¿Dónde esta Xio? Quiero jugar con él._

_-- No tarda en bajar Pei, esta con Toya en su cuarto terminándose de arreglar._

_-- ¿Toya ya llegó? – _dijo más feliz.

_-- A penas hace un par de minutos que llegaron Pei._

– _Voy con ellos – _entró corriendo

_-- Pei no corras – _le gritó su madre.

_-- No la regañes, tiene tu carácter ¿Cuándo has dejado que alguien te diga que hacer? Siempre eres tu la que guía a los demás Mei. – _Le dice su cariñoso esposo.

_-- Bueno, eso es verdad – _Acepta Mei Lin

_-- Pero pasen, pasen – _les pide Sakura.

Sakura iba a cerrar la puerta pero alcanza a ver que ya llegaba el auto de Eriol a la mansión.

_-- Sakura – _sale Lei con dificultad del auto porque la pancita no le permitía otra cosa

Sakura va hasta donde esta y la abraza

_-- Que bueno que llegaron – _luego se inclina para poner su oído en el vientre de Lei_ -- ¿Qué tal se porta mi sobrinito o sobrinita?_

_-- Se mueve mucho – _dice Lei muy contenta.

_-- Eso quiere decir que esta sano – _se para Sakura_ – pero entra ya que hace frío, yo espero a Eriol._

_-- Gracias Sakura – _dice Lei caminando lentamente hasta la puerta

_-- Hola Nakuru, hola Spinnel, pasen por favor, esta es su casa._

_-- Gracias -- _dijeron al unísono y acompañaron a Lei

Eriol que había salido del auto, desabrochaba el cinturón de seguridad de la sillita de auto de su hijita Lei de cuatro años que estaba dormida y la carga en brazos recargando su cabecita en su hombro.

_-- Hola Eriol – _le dice con cariño Sakura_ – entra a la casa después bajaremos las maletas sino Lei se resfriará._

_-- Si, fue un viaje largo y aunque Lei moría por ver a sus primos no aguantó el sueño – _sonrío Eriol

_-- Vamos -- _dijo tomando una manta del auto y tapando a la niña

_-- ¿Cómo has estado?_

_-- Muy bien Eriol, todo tranquilo, excepto por ese sueño que no me deja en paz desde lo que paso en el Consejo, cada vez que pasa noviembre lo vuelvo a tener. _

_-- Te impresionaste mucho Sakura, en verdad creíste que lo perderías definitivamente, por eso sigues soñando lo que estarías viviendo si el hubiera muerto, cuando mas nos acercamos a una experiencia como esa valoramos más lo que tenemos y eso es algo bueno que puedes sacar de ahí._

_-- Tienes toda la razón – _le dice mientras cierra la puerta_ – Ve a acostarla en el cuarto de siempre, yo voy a atender a todos._

_-- Gracias Sakura – _le dice subiendo las escaleras.

Esa tarde en la mansión de Sakura todo era alegría, las risas de los niños jugando con Yukito y con Nakuru, Tomoyo, Sakura y Mei Lin metidas en la cocina preparando cosas deliciosas para la cena de navidad, Lei contemplando todo sentada cerca del fuego, Ru, Eriol, Toya y Shaoran platicando amenamente sobre sus vidas, trabajos, hijos, etc. Spinnel y Kero como siempre en el cuarto de Xio Long en un reto para ver quien gana en los videojuegos.

Mas tarde todos los adultos se reunieron en la sala mientras los niños seguían jugando ahora en el cuarto de Xio Long.

_-- Ja ja ja ja ja – _reían todos recordando viejos tiempos.

_-- ¿Y se acuerdan de la cara de Shaoran cuando se encelaba pensando que Sakura estaba enamorada de Eriol? – _dice entre carcajadas Mei Lin

_-- Eso no tiene nada de divertido Mei Lin – _se molesta su primo

_-- Debes admitir que si era gracioso – _le dice su esposa_ – hasta a la pobre Lei que le metiste tus dudas le da risa -- _dice señalándola mientras Lei trata de disimular la risa

_-- Bueno y ¿qué querías? tu me habías gritado que era cierto y que eran amantes – _dice tratando de justificarse.

_-- Eso fue porque tú me ofendiste y quería hacerte sufrir un poquito – _confiesa apenada Sakura.

_-- Que importancia tiene eso ahora – _dice Lei_ – todo salio bien, las cosas pasaron como debían pasar._

_-- Si todos cumplimos con nuestra misión y nuestros destinos – _dice Eriol

_-- Sin Sakura jamás lo hubiera logrado – _dijo Shaoran viendo embelesado a su esposa.

_-- Eso no es verdad, tu hubieras cumplido tu misión conmigo o sin mi – _le da crédito

_-- Pero se hubiera muerto si tú no utilizas esa carta ¿cómo se llama? A si, esperanza ¿no? – _le indica su hermano.

_-- Si, la carta que creo cuando se dio cuenta cual era su verdadero sentimiento hacia Shaoran y que después, cuando se fusionó con la carta vacío se convirtió en esperanza, a sido muy importante en sus vidas, esa niña que abraza al corazón halado que es el símbolo de su amor – _filosofa Tomoyo.

Sakura mira su anillo, el anillo de compromiso que le entregó su esposo cuando le pidió que unieran sus vidas para siempre.

_-- Todavía no tengo idea como tú y Mei Lin atinaron a regalarme ese anillo para Sakura, yo lo había visto en ese centro comercial y de inmediato pensé que hubiera sido perfecto para ella, estuve tentado a comprarlo pero como en ese entonces no tenía ni idea que nos volveríamos a encontrar y la sentía perdida no lo hice._

_-- ¿Le contamos? – _le dice con cara de complicidad a Tomoyo y ella asiente

_-- Pues mira, Tomoyo me contó que Sakura se había prendado de ese anillo cuando lo miro en la joyería, ella se quedo con la idea de que Sakura y solo ella debía ser la dueña de esa joya, por eso cuando nos dimos cuenta que tu todavía la amabas y ella a ti pues tramamos un plan y aprovechamos cuando Tomoyo y Toya se fueron a Beijing para que ella lo comprara, me lo mando con Eriol y Ru, que eran nuestros cómplices y te lo di en el momento justo, claro que no tenía idea de que tu habías visto ese mismo anillo en la joyería, eso es una gran coincidencia – _Explicó Mei Lin

_-- No – _comenzó Lei_ – Eriol siempre dice que no existen las coincidencias…_

_-- Solo lo inevitable. – _completaron todos y terminaros riéndose juntos

_-- Y hablando de eso, ¿qué paso con la que era la prometida de Li? – _pregunta Toya

_-- Nunca aclararon ese punto – _lo secunda Mei Lin

_-- Esa mujer escapó – _dijo Kero serio

_-- ¿Cómo lo hizo? – _se interesa en el relato Mei Lin.

_-- Pues cuando Sakura recibió el golpe en la cabeza se descontrolo un poco y las cartas con ella, bosque volvió a su forma de carta soltándola y ella aprovecho ese momento para irse. – _Dice Kero encantado de tener la atención de todos los presentes.

_-- ¿Y no volvió a aparecer? ¿Qué se hizo? – _siguió interesada Mei Lin

_-- No, ignoró a donde se fue pero no hemos vuelto a saber de ella – _ahora es Shaoran quien contesta.

_-- Bueno no hablemos mas de ella, hay mejores cosas que recordar, como el hecho de que lograron restaurar el equilibrio y traer paz al mundo, eso es algo que siempre debemos celebrar – _intervino Tomoyo.

_-- Oye Eriol y siempre he tenido la duda ¿por qué tenía que ser Shaoran quien terminara con ese malvado hombre que se hacia llamar el emperador de la magia? – _Mei Lin estaba decidida a salir de todas sus dudas de una vez por todas.

_-- Es sencillo, esa era su misión, las únicas personas que dominan la magia por completo son los padres de Xio Long, nuestro buen amigo Ru y un servidor, pero esa misión solo podía ser de Li porque Quin Xan nunca se lo hubiera esperado, el esperaba que los tres hechiceros a quienes temía lo atacaran y por eso creó un báculo único, no contaba con la enseñanza del pergamino y con que Li, a quien subestimaba por haber sido su aprendiz pudiera utilizar esa enseñanza, además el báculo contenía esencia de nuestro poder mágico pero no de Li, por eso utilizando lo aprendido por el pergamino y con la ayuda de Sakura, Shaoran pudo cumplir con su misión._

_-- ¿Ru y que paso con el pergamino?_

_-- Regreso al Templo del Cielo, ahí es donde debe estar. Yo soy el encargado de custodiarlo y en un futuro esa función le corresponderá a Pei._

_-- ¿Y tu me puedes explicar por que debe estar oculto? Si de todos modos una persona que no entiende sobre el amor no puede utilizarlo, entonces ¿qué caso tiene ocultarlo?_

_-- El pergamino es muy antiguo, es el original que dejaron los antiguos magos del Templo y no existen copias de él. Se conserva como una reliquia. Hay gente que busca poder dominar por completo la magia por las razones equivocadas, como Xan que anhelaba poder absoluto, no sabía que quien lo busca con razones nobles puede obtenerlo sin necesidad de haber seguido las instrucciones del pergamino, claro que esto implicaría de muchos años o quizás vidas de meditación y disciplina, sin embargo, no siempre se tiene el tiempo para hacerlo, como fue nuestro caso, cuando es necesario corregir el equilibrio no se tiene la posibilidad de lograrlo mas que con la ayuda del pergamino, que fue hecho precisamente con ese propósito, ayudar a aquellos que lo requieren para cumplir la misión de traer la paz y el equilibrio a este mundo. Esos magos sabios recopilaron en unas cuantos pasos la sabiduría que a ellos les costo comprender en siglos._

_-- Que interesante, ahora lo entiendo, muchas gracias por esa explicación._

_-- La charla esta muy linda pero la cena esta lista y no quiero que se enfríe, pasen al comedor –_ les dice Nakuru que ayudaba a Sakura con la cena de navidad.

Todos se dispusieron a sentarse a la mesa, dieron las gracias y disfrutaron de una cena maravillosa, llena de ricos platillos pero sobre todo de un maravilloso espíritu que solo se logra con la compañía de los buenos amigos.

Después de cenar Sakura llamó a sus cartas, todas salieron y ella como hacia cada año les dió su presente para agradecerles su existencia, Eriol hizo un dueto en el piano con Toya y Tomoyo los deleitó con su encantadora voz mientras la carta brillos amenizó la noche con su fulgor y flores llenó de un dulce aroma toda la casa con los pétalos de flores que soltaba. Sakura tomó la mano de su esposo y juntos salieron al jardín, ahí Sakura pidió a la carta esperanza que se hiciera presente.

_-- ¿Me llamaste? – _dijo una chica sonriente que sostenía un corazón halado

_-- Si esperanza, queremos darte este pequeño obsequio – _Le dijo su dueña estirando la mano_ – yo misma lo tejí para ti._

_-- Muchas gracias – _dijo la chica con alegría recibiendo el obsequio_ – pero no es necesario que me des otro obsequio, con el hermoso regalo que nos preparaste a todas era suficiente._

_-- Este es especial para ti, es para agradecerte por salvar a Shaoran, gracias a ti hoy esta aquí a mi lado – _Sakura aprieta la mano de su esposo que sigue junto a ella_ – si tu no me hubieras ayudado, ahora no estaría feliz aquí, eso es algo que no tengo con que pagarte._

_-- Tu lo hiciste Sakura, yo solo obedecí a tus mas grandes sentimientos, él esta aquí por ti. Quiero que sepas que siempre estaré contigo para ayudarte, porque como todas mis hermanas las cartas yo soy tu amiga._

_-- Muchas gracias – _le dijo y la abrazó

_-- Muchas gracias – _dijo también Shaoran pensando en que esa carta le había permitido seguir al lado de la persona que mas quería

_-- De nada – _dijo poniéndose la bufanda rosada que Sakura había tejido y regresando a su forma de carta para depositarse en su mano.

Sakura la estrechó contra su pecho y luego con cuidado la guardó en su bolsillo, luego volteó a ver a Shaoran y se besaron mientras los copos de nieve empezaban a caer.

_-- Siento interrumpir – _dijo Tomoyo saliendo por la terraza_ – pero es hora de abrir los obsequios ¿vienen?_

Los niños estaban emocionados, intercambiaron obsequios y mandaron a la cama a los pequeños porque ya entraba la madrugada

_-- Pero mami yo quiero quedarme a esperar a papá Noel, no es justo – _se quejó Xio Long

_-- Yo le daré tus saludos, ahora sube a tu cuarto con tus primas y tu primo porque ya es hora que los niños estén dormidos, sino no tendrán fuerzas para levantarse y abrir los regalos que deje papá Noel_

_-- Que remedio – _cedió Xio Long no muy convencido

La noche se fue muy rápida, a la mañana siguiente los niños fueron los primeros en salir corriendo hasta el árbol para abrir sus regalos.

_-- ¡Es un cachorrito! –_ Dijo Pei con una cara de alegría que no tenía igual _– ¡Que emoción_!

_-- A mi me trajo la muñeca que quería –_ dijo Lei igual de contenta.

_-- ¿Toya a ti que te trajo? –_ le preguntó Pei.

_-- Pues lo que le pedí –_ le dijo con la actitud de su padre _– es una pista de carreras –_ presumió.

_-- ¿Y a ti hijo? ¿Te trajo lo que pediste?_

_-- Si papi –_ dijo el pequeño Xio Long _– es una espada como la tuya pero de juguete ¿verdad que me enseñarás a usarla? Cuando sea grande usare una de verdad._

_-- Claro que te enseñaré y cuando seas grandes te daré la que yo usaba cuando conocí a tu mami._

_-- Sabes –_ le dijo Sakura al oído llegando desde atrás _– los niños no son los únicos que recibieron un obsequio este día amor._

_-- A ¿no? –_ le dice susurrando con picardía.

_-- A nosotros nos trajo esto –_ le dijo entregándole un sobre.

_-- ¿Qué es esto Sakura? –_ le dijo intrigado.

_-- Ábrelo y lo sabrás –_ dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Shaoran abrió el sobre que su esposa le había entregado, la cara de Shaoran cambio al leer su contenido y se inundó de una gran alegría, soltó el papel y abrazo con fuerza a su esposa.

_-- ¿Qué pasa papá? –_ le dijo Xio Long desconcertado por la actitud de sus padres.

_-- Pasa que vas a tener un hermanito –_ le respondió.

Xio Long se acercó a sus padres y todos se abrazaron, Shaoran ahora le dió un largo y apasionado beso a la dueña de su corazón.

Ahora su familia estaba completa y su felicidad también, así en compañía de todos sus seres queridos Sakura se siente completamente feliz.

¿FIN?

Este último capítulo quise utilizarlo más bien para atar algunos cabos sueltos, ¿qué les pareció? ¿Creyeron que iba dejar sufrir tanto a Sakura? de ninguna manera, no podía hacer eso. Quizás mas adelante me anime a hacer una segunda parte, no se, tal vez reaparezca Fan Yu Xan, quizás alguien más llegue a hacerle la vida imposible a Sakura y sus amigos, de cualquier forma quiero agradecerles por haber leído mi fict y por todos sus comentarios, realmente los voy a extrañar. Como sea les deseo lo mejor de lo mejor.

Pd. Como datos curiosos quiero que sepan que los lugares que mencioné en el fict son reales excepto por el Consejo que me base en el palacio que sacan en la película de "Héroe" y el templo del bosque a las orillas del desierto. Pero Beijing, Shenyang, el desierto de Gobi y el Templo del Cielo son lugares que en verdad existen en China.


End file.
